Concealed Enmity
by Alethea 13
Summary: When all the BTR boys end up as hostages, millions of questions flood their mind. What happened? Why are they being kidnapped? Will they see their loved ones again? But most importantly, WHO took them and WHY? NO SLASH Rated T because I'm paranoid. *angst & whump*
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

KENDALL'S POV

" Kendall what do we do !?" Logan shouted whispered at me.

" I don't want to die.. I don't want to die" Carlos was whispering quietly in the corner of the dark van rocking himself.

James was unconscious and Logan and Carlos were spazzing out.. _Think Kendall. What do you do when you're crossing the street, then random people dressed in black pop out of nowhere and shove you in the back of a van without able to breathe or comprehend what is happening._

" Everyone just breathe. Logan have you checked on James' state?"

" Yeah, he's not bleeding but he's gonna have one nasty bruise across his face when he wake sup, nothing internally or permanent" Logan informs

"Good.." I nod to myself in the back of a dark van where I can barely see my friends state.

" Carlos.. Are you okay?" I whisper in Carlos' direction.

He doesn't respond right away, " ..Yeah.. I think so, just shaken up a bit.." he finally responds softly

" How's your arm?" Logan asks " Anything else that may hurt?"

" Can you come here?" Carlos whispers. My heart aches from hearing Carlos' whimpering when Logan starts examining him or whatever he is doing, I can barely see.

" Logan?" I ask

" Well, his shoulder should be fine. If he twisted it behind his back any further it probably would have been dislocated. Thankfully you tackled that guy in time, Kendall. Keep your arm in front of you, like this. Like cradling." I breathe a sigh of relief.

" Thank you, Kendall" Carlos whispers

" Your welcome Carlos, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if your shoulder got dislocated because of my timing." I respond looking for a sense of direction.

"Kendall, don't beat yourself up about this, we didn't even see them coming. All that matters is that we're all safe and not injured terribly" Logan soothes

" I should have said something, I saw that van earlier." I admit

"What?" I hear them both whisper

" Yeah, I saw them when we were coming back from the Palm Woods Park and then again on our way to Rocque Records and the way back. I just figured they were different vans.. I'm sorry" I look down and I see my bleeding knuckles from that punch I delivered to that idiot who grabbed Carlos.

" Kendall, it's okay. Just breathe, how's your hand?" Logan questioned

" It's fine" I grumbled. I heard him whisper something but I ignored him and I thought I saw James move.

My theory was confirmed when he groaned and all of us became silent as if to see if he'd finally wake up.

" My head..."

" James, you're okay.." Carlos mumbled

James groaned again in response as he slowly sat himself up, " What..?"

" Recap?" I asked and i saw him nod.

" We were walking to the Corndog stand around the block, remember?" Logan asked and he nodded, " Good, we just got done eating our corn dogs when a black van almost ran Kendall over, remember that?"

James nodded again.

" These guys jumped out and they were all wearing black with ski masks and attacked us like animals" Carlos whispered as he continued to cradle his left arm.

" You went nuts, James. It was kinda funny. Tackling the guys to the ground and all." I said trying to lighten the mood.

" Then.. didn't a guy grab Logan and I went for him?" James asked

" Yep, you would've hit me if I didn't move as fast as I did." Logan confirmed in a whisper

" Then he put me in a forward Nelson and punched me in the gut?" James coughed again and we nodded.

" That's when Kendall tackled the guy that attacked you and was in a wrestle match while I was on the back on some goon who was on Carlos." Logan added.

" After my match I saw Logan being thrown in the back of the van and you getting punched square in the mouth, unconsciousness. I saw Carlos arm being stretched behind his back painfully. When I heard Carlos gurgitating noise, I tackled him to ground." Kendall completed.

" I was thrown in the van anyway on top of Logan then James was thrown on top of me.. no offense but your fat dude.." Carlos chuckled

" I am NOT fat, just muscular" James said in his 'man' voice.

We all quietly laughed at him, at least James is back.

" Kendall punched a guy so hard his knuckles started bleeding!" Carlos whispered loudly.

" Keep it down back there!" some guy shouted at us. Carlos started banging on the side of the van, " LET US OUT YOU IDIOTS!"

I soon followed suit and started shouting as well, James and Logan followed and soon we were all yelling at our captors. We couldn't see them but we could hear them shouting back.

Our yelling came to a halt when we heard a gun being cocked back, " If you pretty boys don't shut your mouths I'll make sure you'll never be able to speak again! Understood!?"

Me, being my defiant self, didn't like that answer, " No! You retards, Gustavo and Kelly are going to find us and you imbeciles are going to go to jail! Do you really think you can get away with kidnapping one of the most popular boy bands in the the nation!? We have a concert tomorrow! Don't you think people are going to notice that were not at our own concert!?" I shouted at the vans wall.

" Seriously!? We have people who care about us, they're going to find us!" James shouted after me.

" Oh.. they ARE going to find out, but I don't think it's the way you think it is" I practically saw his smirk in that sentence, " NOW SHUT UP!"

I rolled my eyes and slumped back against the van, I guess everyone followed my lead because I heard three more slumps.

" Now what?" Logan asked

" We wait." I answered

" Wait for what? Death?" Carlos asked

" NO! Definitely not death, we wait for the doors to open and attack them, we have the numbers on our side. We're four HOCKEY players from Minnesota, we've tackled plenty of guys taller, bigger AND stronger than us, we got this" I said confidently

" Good idea" Logan added

" Thanks-"

" Good idea if we want to die!" he whispered harshly

" Would you rather die without a fight!?" I replied in the same tone. He didn't respond, no one did. " So it's settled, we attack when we stop" I concluded not waiting for a response.

We were silent most of the ride, we were on a highway. From the smoothness of the ride and the honking of other cars we drove for hours on a hours were full of arguments between I and the drivers and plus, the floor of the van was starting to hurt my but, I kept shifting uncomfortably. I believe Carlos fell asleep during some period of the ride because I eventually heard his soft snores.

When the snoring came to a halt he had woken and had a little spaz attack until we told him that his nightmare was real, much to our demise. Noone should be told their nightmare is reality.

Out of boredom, I slid my hands in my jacket pocket and felt a rectangular life saver, my phone.

I whipped it out and turned on my screen immediately. I shined the light on everyone, grabbing their attention and pulled their phones out also. How stupid were we?

" Mines dead" Carlos spoke up placing his phone back in his pocket, his phone is always dead.

" I don't have mine, it's charging at 2J" James said sadly

" Damn it.. no signal" I cursed under my breath as I tried for a signal in the air of the van

" Two bars!" Logan whispered happily

" Don't sit there! Call somebody!" Carlos encouraged.

" I am! I am!"

" Who Are you calling!?" James whispered frantically

" Momma Knight, she'll know what to do" Carlos suggested taking the phone from Logan without listening to Logan's protests.

" No! Dial 911!" Logan protested but Carlos already had the phone to his ear.

" It's ringing!" he whispered excitedly, I rolled my eyes, should've called 911.

" CARLOS! She's NOT going to answer! She has an interview with some CEO so she can get a job!" I scolded as he looked to me in realization.

Our little argument was short lived when I was suddenly thrown out of the van.

" What do you think you are doing!" someone hissed in my ear.

Without thinking, I responded, " Calling someone for help so you can go to jail you pathetic-" my sentence was cut off from a blow to the face.

I heard shouts in protests as I assume everyone is being thrown out of the van as well. As I came back I saw Logan's phone being smashed by a boot and Logan cringe from his expensive device.

I began struggling once again as I was lifted to my feet from the back of my shirt.

" Let go of him!" I saw Carlos struggling to get to me, why? I don't know.

With my disagreement with my captor I saw James being delivered another blow to the face and Logan being lifted over someone's shoulder.

" Put him down!' I shouted as I scrambled to my feet referring to Logan's limp body being carried away.

I noticed it was night and the figure was becoming smaller with my anger getting bigger.

I swiftly turned around and delivered a hard punch to my captors jaw. He didn't see it coming and fell to the ground immediately. I jumped out and ran after the guy carrying Logan's limp body.

" HEY!" I shouted and he whipped around and pointed a device I hoped to never be pointed at myself.

A gun.

I skidded to a stop.

" Take another step and I'll blow his brains out" he said lowly and I gulped looking at Logan's limp, unaware body over his shoulder. Before I could respond a man came from behind me and lifted me over his shoulders. I protested like hell until I heard a gunshot. My blood went cold, if he shot Logan I'm gonna kill him.

" I swear I'll kill you if you shot him" I threaten

" Swearing is a sin." the man carrying me said simply.

" Yeah well kidnapping is a sin as well!" I shouted back hitting against his back like a 5 year old. I felt very stupid.

" Where is Carlos and James!?" I demanded

" Shut up kid" he replied

" I most definitely will NOT shut up until you are in prison!" I shouted back

He groaned in response, I continued to shout threats at him as he continued to carry me to where ever I was being taken. All I knew at this point was that he was wearing all black and he was buff. As this point my eyes have adjusted to the darkness and we definitely weren't in LA anymore which made my stomach flip.

There were several trees around, most likely the woods or forest. I wasn't able to observe any more as I was thrown to the ground with a huff. Before I could stand I was brought to my feet and punched across the face, the SAME place I keep being hit and it hurts like a bitch. I couldn't comprehend what was happening before I felt rope being wrapped around my wrists behind my back. I shouted in protest.

" You just WON'T shut up!"

At this point I think I may have pushed my limits, just a tad. I then felt a bandana or something being tied against my line of vision, I struggled to get it off, whipping my head around like an idiot.

"Why are you blindfolding me!?" I asked even though I already knew the answer, so I won't have any idea where I'm being taken if I do escape. I then relied on all of my other senses from this point.

The smell was excruciating. I could smell burning wood, like wildfire and I coughed as it reached my lungs. Was he going to burn me alive? I hoped not.

I also smelt something I couldn't quite place. It was a mixture of some raw meat and odd urbs.

What do they do all day? Make their own pot?

My thoughts of their wonderful daily lives were interrupted by receiving something sharp into my biceps..

_Drugs.. sleepy._

_Stay awake Kendall, you need... need to . to find.. the guys... stay.. awake.._

" Kendall?"

" Carlos, relax"

" But he's been asleep for hours! We've been given NO food, we have no idea where we are and I'm scared!"

" Kendall will wake soon, those idiots gave him a sedative. You could practically hear his protests the whole way there throughout the woods." Logan chuckled

" Well what did you expect? It's Kendall, always talking back"

" Well he needs to wake up!" Carlos cried

Logan sighed, he honestly had no idea when Kendall was going to wake up. Logan stopped trying to calculate what time it was given that there was no sunlight, windows or any sign of escape in this hell hole.

He glanced back to Kendalls form on the cot on the far left side of the room that was placed against the wall vertically on the left wall. His back was faced towards us and looked like he wasn't going to be waking any time soon.

He looked down to his own cot, an ugly, pukey green color that made him want to vomit from just looking at it. His and Carlos' cot was somewhat near/next to each other on the opposite wall of Kendall, on the right wall. But their cots were laid horizontally. So when they sat up they automatically saw Kendall.

He glanced to his right, where Carlos was sitting with his head in his hands. He could easily sympathize with Carlos, he was at loss for words as well. Something behind Carlos caught his eyes though, in the back right corner of the room. He stood up, catching his and James' attention. Logan pointed to the device in the corner of the ceiling with a LED red light.

A video camera.

James' cot was parallel to where the steel door was placed with a small barred window at the top. The door was handless. His cot was horizontal to the door, against the wall. The 'top' of the bed, where the head would go was facing Carlos' and Logan's cots. Hence he would have to turn around to see Kendall's, but only turn his head to the right to see the door.

They both stood and gathered around the device.

" Why is there a camera in here?" Carlos whispered not taking his eyes of the camera.

" Probably intimidation" James answered following suit.

" Or to show the cops.." Logan muttered

" Why would they... oh" James answered his own question.

" Do you think they're watching right now?" Carlos asked

" I have no idea.." Logan answered after giving it some thought.

" What's that?" James' questioned turning his head to the corner parallel to the camera.

" A screen?" Logan questioned now walking towards the mysterious screen.

" It's a TV!" Carlos whispered excitedly, " Do you think we'll be able to watch tv?" he asked hopefully.

" I don't think so bud" James answered half-heartedly.

" Then why is it in here?"

" Maybe they need to show us something?" Logan suggested. No one answered cautiously scared on what they wanted to show them.

" But who exactly is they?" a voice grumbled

" Kendall!" Carlos cried going to Kendall's only open side of the cot.

" Hey Carlos'" Kendall huffed sitting up slowly.

" How are you? Any pain in the head?" Logan started asking him questions to check on his friends mental stability.

" Logan.. I'm fine. And the room is spinning, that's all" Kendall was talking to James, thinking it was Logan. James took Kendall's head and turned it to Logan's actual spot.

" Logan, I'm fine-"

" Yeah, you got James and Logan messed up, yeah, you're totally okay" Carlos cut him off.

" Seriously!? How could you get this" James paused and did his signature mad cuda pose " mixed up with Logan?"

" HEY!"

" No offense! But I'm taller, stronger, tanner and I have longer, better looking hair." James concluded.

Logan was about to argue when Kendall cut him off.

" Guys, arguing is going to get us nowhere! Now stop yelling.." he clutched his head.

" But we weren't yelling" Carlos whispered to James who had a duh expression his face.

Both boys looked to Logan, there was something wrong with Kendall and Logan needed to figure it out. Logan got down on one knee and took kendall's head in his hands.

" Kendall, follow my finger okay?"

Kendall nodded and followed the finger, only losing track of it once or twice.

" Kendall, what's going on right now?" Logan asked

" Uhm.." he looked around " We're in a basement.. my head hurts and I'm very tired."

" Stand up for me" Logan instructed and Kendall tried to stand but ended up grabbing James' shoulder for support.

" Okay well walking is out of the question." Logan concluded helping Kendall sit back down.

" Kendall, on your way here did you-.. Kendall" Logan waved his hand infront of Kendall who was completely out of it.

James squatted and lightly shook his friends shoulder, " Dude, what are you looking at?" he asked following his gaze to the wall.

" Kendall, are you tired?" Carlos whispered and he slightly nodded.

" Well DON'T go to sleep, you have a small concussion. How many times did that guy hit you in the face? Do you remember?"

Kendall shook his head in response.

" What did they do to you?" James whispered

" Well.. uh.. I was yelling at the ... dude guy.. and then I was thrown to the ground and he punched me in the face"

" Was it in the same spot or different?" Logan pondered

" The same spot for all of them and they hurt like hell" Kendall murmured.

The boys couldn't help but chuckle softly at their rebellious friend.

" Of course it did, why didn't you just stop and cooperate?" Logan questioned

" Kidnapping isn't on my bucket list" he grumbled rubbing his head again.

All of the boys' blood ran cold when Kendall said kidnapping. They couldn't believe it, this was actually happening. They were kidnapped.

" We'll get out right?" Carlos spoke up softly

" Of course we will, I won't let you guys get hurt" Kendall confirmed

They were silent for a good period of time, thinking.

Logan was pacing around the room, back and fro. Carlos watching Logan pace with nothing better to do. James was strumming his fingers along his 'bed'. Kendall was staring off into space with his hands under his chin trying to come up with a plan to get out of here.

How long have we been gone? he couldn't help but think, trying to piece all the pieces together from the car ride, to his sleep and to sitting in here. He glanced up at his friends once again, all looking stressed, especially Logan.

" Logan, calm down" Kendall stated

" Calm down! Calm down? How can I be calm? We're locked in this stupid nut house like animals while being watched with our every move! And to top it off! People probably think we're dead or something! Gustavo is going to be pissed when he don't show up for sound check.." he vented

Kendall chuckled at the thought of Gustavo freaking out as usual.. wait, being watched, what?

" What do you mean 'Being watched our every move'?" Kendall cut off Logan from stressing out even more.

Logan looked down and pointed to the camera that Kendall didn't even notice. Kendall followed the pointed finger and stood up, approaching the light. He tapped the screen.

" What are you doing?" James stood

" It's a 720P Infrared LED Camera with nightvision " Kendall stated

" How do you know that?" Carlos asked now on his feet standing next to James with his arms crossed.

" Because it's mine.." Kendall whispered trying to mess with it.

" It's yours? How so?" Logan inquired

" Remember back in Minnesota we had to do that stupid project for Ms. Tadjera?"

" Yeah, the planets project? What about it?"

" This is the camera we used."

" How can you be so sure?" James asked stepping closer to examine the camera with his face in the line of vision.

" Remember when Carlos fell because the costume he made fell apart and landed on me? Then there was a huge scratch across the handle?"

" Yeah?"

" Look."

The boys listened to Kendall and did indeed look with an indeed scratch that Carlos made.

" How did they get it?" Logan asked after stepping down from Carlos' cot from looking at the camera.

" That is a very good question.." Kendall whispered looking towards the handless door.

All the boys glanced at eachother before returning their gazes to Kendall's thinking form in front of them.

" What's with the screen?" Kendall spoke up

" We don't know" Carlos shrugged, " But hopefully we'll be able to watch tv.." Carlos stated again half-heartedly.

" Well there goes our plan.." Kendall whispered

" What plan?" James stepped forward

" To attack them when the van doors opened, remember?"

They all remembered, how their plan wasn't even given into action thanks to their phones that they never really used to contact help.

" Kendall, that was awhile ago.. why are you bringing it up now?" Logan stated cautiously.

Kendall didn't answer.

" Kendall?" Logan waved his hand in front of his face

" Huh, what?"

" This is worse than I thought.." Logan muttered under his breathe. " Here you need to sit down" he guided Kendall to the cot he woke up on and stood in front of him, in deep thought.

" What's worse than you thought?" Carlos asked timidly with James standing next to him.

" Well, my analysis on his concussion may be worse than I interpreted."

" What do you mean? Worse?" James spoke up

" He shows all the signs of a mild concussion and not just a small one."

" What's the difference? It's a concussion?" carlos wondered

" The healing process is going to be a lot longer and since I don't think we'll be getting out here very soon, it's going to be very difficult for his head to heal properly."

" Well what were the signs?" James pushed

" Well, severe dizziness, loss of direction, he isn't thinking clearly, his headache is bothering him severely, he doesn't remember how many times he was hit in the head, he can't concentrate, he was sensitive to our voices because he thought we were yelling when in reality we were just talking, he can't walk without being tippy, and his emotions are probably shot." He stated off the top of his head, " I mean have you noticed the guy?"

" Guys, stop shouting" Kendall grabbed his head once again.

The three boys looked at eachother, there was something definitely wrong with him.

Logan bent down again, " Kendall, what happened after he hit you?"

" Uhm, he tied my hands behind my back and blindfolded me."

" Go on.." Logan continued

" Then something was shot in my arm and I woke up" Kendall shrugged as if being drugged wasn't a big deal. Logan eyes however popped out his sockets.

" Drugged? Like sedated?" James questioned pulling Logan up from his position.

" I-I don't don't know, there are so.. so many drugs they could've.. used to make him.. that!" he cried

" Logan calm down, I know you don't do well under pressure, just think" James sat Logan down on his cot. Logan nodded and started to think.

" Is he going to be okay?" Carlos whispered

" Of course, he's Kendall" James lied.. he honestly didn't know if Kendall would be okay but he had to keep Carlos' hopes up, for all their sakes.

James waited patiently for Logan to come up with an answer but he was growing impatient. He glanced at Kendall's form, he was sleeping. He looked back to Carlos who was sitting on his own cot- wait!

Kendall was sleeping!

" Logan! Kendall's sleeping!" James freaked as Logan jumped up and went to Kendall

" What do we do!?" James shouted

" I don't know!' Logan shouted back

" THINK! Think Logan!" James pestered

" Uhm.. uh, the drug they could've given him could have been anything but sleeping off the drug may be a good thing! But Since he has a concussion with no treatment, sleeping might make it worse!-"

" So what do we do?!" James cut him off

Logan froze, his brain rapidly thinking, "... we wait" he whispered

" Wait?" James' voice lowered also

" Theres nothing else we can do at this point, I can't help him" Logan whispered

" You can't help him?" Carlos spoke up since their little argument

" I can't help him, I don't have anything in here to help him. No medicine, nothing. I can't do anything, simple as that" Logan whispered as he sat down on his cot.

James calmed down and realized that he probably shouldn't have flipped out on Logan. He approached Logan realizing that he is now the unofficially the unofficial leader since Kendall is kinda useless at this point in his state.

" It's okay Logan, you did all you could. Kendall will be fine" James said softer as he sat down next to Logan to try and get him to not freak out again.

" I know, I don't do pressure"

James chuckled, " Yeah, I know. You did fine. You were right, all we can do is wait and hope Kendall will be back to normal."

" But if Kendall, our 'leader' per se, is out of it, our whole ordeal is out of it's works, look at us" Logan chuckled, " We're a mess"

" Maybe, but I'll take being a giant mess then separate messes" Carlos sat on the other side of Logan.

Logan and James both chuckled at Carlos' way of trying to comfort with a sentence that made no sense but perfect sense to them. Logan wrapped his arm around Carlos' shoulders and chuckled then patted his back. Carlos gave a toothy smile and banged against his helmet and stood up.

" So.. I'm bored' Carlos stated

" Well there's not much to do in an empty room.." Logan said truthfully.

" I know." Carlos reluctantly answered with a huff.

**Hey guys, this is my first BTR story! I've just listened to 24/7 and now I can't get them out of my head. Many things such as several stories and different outcomes of certain episodes inspired me to write this so yeah. Those you you who know me as a writer I have severely long chapters but I kept the first one short so I can see if it gets any positive feedback before I put the whole story into motion. If I do get positive feedback, I practically already have chapters 2 & 3 ready to be posted. **

**Everyone should be pictured as they are in season 4 because honestly, they all look awesome and attractive than ever in season 4. **

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own the show or the band**

**Song Disclaimer : No songs and I still don't own them**

**To people who are reading my other story, PAoSU, I'm kinda having writers block so I've put that on hold/temporary hiatus and hopefully I'll find inspiration again to finish it up!**

**Hope I get positive feedback! **

**Until next time, **

**Alethea13**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

As the time passed, so did some of their hope. No one has made contact with them since they were thrown into this room. Not their captor, not their families, not the cops, no one. Did their captor just want to keep them in this room? What was the point in being in this room. Were they going to be held for ransom? All these questions lingered in their 3 minds, Kendall must've been asleep for hours on end it seemed like.

Every passing minute felt like an hour. In honesty, they all needed their unofficial leader to wake up. They needed one of his confidence booster speeches. But he has yet to waken which was scaring them, Logan most of all because of his knowledge of wanting to be a Doctor. Either this was really good and he was going to be no longer drug induced or this was really bad with his chance of survival dropping.

Tired of waiting, he stood up and immediately put his two fingers against his lower jaw, checking for a pulse. Thankfully, there was a strong, steady passed heartbeat which seemed to calm Logan down greatly.

" Well..?" Carlos spoke up

" He's alive, strong and steady" Logan answered and he saw them both release a sigh, probably from relief.

" Why hasn't he woken yet?" James stood

Logan shrugged his shoulders even though he partially knew the answer.

Before anyone else could ask a light flicked on outside of the room but lite up the little barred window in the door was enough to capture the alert boys' attention and to stand wondering what was going to happen next. Half heartedly wanting the door to open but then again rather have it stayed closed for their safety.

They all froze when the sound of footsteps were heard, like coming down the stairs and heavy breathing that wasn't there own. Carlos, being the shortest, automatically went and stood next to James, him being the tallest, strongest and their unofficial leader.

James got a sense of confidence when Carlos stood next to him, like the sense of protection and trust.

Logan however, stood still in an attempt to protect Kendall's sleeping body behind him. He made contact with James and then looked back to the door which was now being creaky probably by keys.

Their suspicions were confirmed when the door opened with ear wrenching creaks, it needed some serious oil Logan thought to himself.

Four men entered the room, three extremely large, buff men, most likely the three that took them and another man. Their faces still blocked by ski masks. The smaller man though, had a little, skinny frame, that seemed vaguely familiar. Two of the men were African American. The smaller man and the one flanking his left. The man flanking the leaders left was not African American nor Caucasian, but was definitely tan as far as the three standing boys could see. Lastly, the broad man in the back was Caucasian.

" Grab em'" the smaller black man commanded

The larger African American immediately went for James, as if knowing he was the largest threat. James threw himself in front of Carlos and attempted to push the male backwards, " Don't touch him!" he shouted

Meanwhile, the white male grabbed Logan after his futile attempts in getting him to not touch him, " DOn't touch him! He has a concussion because of one of you idiots!" he scrambled

" I am well aware of that, I did it" his captor hissed while grabbing Logan's arm and wrapping it behind his back causing discomfort making him huff in slight pain, " Now don't move" his white captor hissed as he slipped on a tie wrap behind his back.

Logan glanced to see how his friends were fairing, Carlos was in the same position he was with his arms bound behind his back with the smaller African American keeping him still holding under his left armpit.

James was struggling, it was clear that his captor struck i'm because he was losing his breathe with uneven heaves but he refused to give up. He managed to get away from his African captor and pushed the male that was holding Carlos causing them all to fall to the ground. James was then lifted by his hair and he partially screamed in pain. Logan cringed because he knew that must hurt like hell.

The smaller man eventually got Carlos to his feet again and James was now bound as well when suddenly Logan's body was jerked to the right causing his to trip and barely catch himself. He turned around to see Kendall has woken and looked pissed. He'd be pissed if he woke to his friends shouts.

" Kendall!" Carlos and James shouted at the same time as Kendall punched the odd toned male repeatedly. The odd toned male got a handle on Kendall with help of the white male, both large men lifted Kendall to his feet while the odd toned male gave a sickening blow to his jaw, the same jaw that keeps getting punched.

" Stop hitting him there!" Logan shouted as he crashed himself into the white captor. He assumed James and Carlos began struggling because all that was heard was scuffs and scrapes across the room.

" ENOUGH" a male shouted, every head turned to see that it was indeed the little leader.

Taking advantage of the distraction, the toned male finally got Kendall's hands bound behind his back. The white male had Carlos thrown towards him by the large black man when he realized James was going to be more difficult to handle. The white male easily took control of both Logan and Carlos and made them both stop struggling.

The large black man got James to hold still but the toned man barely got a handle on Kendall before the smaller man came and backhanded him across his left cheek.

All four boys shouted in protests as they saw him smirk

" Well, now that's better" he spoke, his voice was all too familiar " I hope you boys have enjoyed your stay so far" he announced as he walked around the shape of was being held in between Carlos' and Logan's 'beds'. Kendall was being held in between James' and his own 'bed'. Then Carlos and Logan were being forced to stand near the end of Kendall's cot and the front left corner of the room, somewhat near the door.

" Let us go" Kendall huffed as he jerked his body only to go nowhere.

" I would but you all are important." the smaller man answered calmly. " You see if I can't ruin Gustavo's life, I'll ruin yours, ultimately, ruining Gustavo."

" Hawk!?" James shouted, Hawk just smiled in return, " hello Jamez" he greeted and approached James, standing right in front of him.

" My names is James" he spat

" Mhmm" Hawk observed, " And I suppose that affects me? Your words, that is."

" Only enough-" James was cut off by a punch to the gut. He surely would have fell if it wasn't for the man holding him upright. James began breathing heavily, trying to get his breath back.

" Stop talking back" Hawk said lowly

" Well you got us Hawk, what do you want? Us on your precious label?" Carlos spoke up. Hawk turned on his heels and frowned

" What label? Hawk records? HA! That no longer exists thanks to you pop tarts. My company was shut down after being sent to prison"

" Good! It's where you belong you scum! Do you really think you'll get away with kidnapping us, AGAIN.? You know where that got you the first time.? Oh yeah, JAIL" Kendall hollered as he jerked again. Hawk walked towards Kendall and grabbed his face in his hands then got in his face.

" Let my face go" Kendall said darkly

" Or what? You'll hit me? Go ahead" Hawk released him and stepped back waiting for the punch that wouldn't come. Kendall struggled because he desperately wanted to beat the living crap out of them but wasn't able to do much since he was bound and being held back as Hawk began laughing at him. His guards joined in as well as the four boys started struggling once again.

" Stop wasting your breath." Hawk spoke after his cackling fit.

The boys reluctantly agreed and stopped struggling.

" What do you want with us?" Logan warily asked

" To ruin you guys, ruin Gustavo" he went on and on about ruining them in an odd monotone voice then stopped, " SIKE!" he yelled making the four jump, " I want to damage you so bad that noone will will even speak of BTR since their timely demise." he approached Kendall and got in his face as Kendall glared at him, unfazed.

" Timely demise..?" Carlos whispered

" Are you gonna kill us!?" James shouted

Hawk laughed and turned towards him, " Kill you? HA! Of course not" he walked back in the center of the odd shape then became serious, " But you'll wish you'd be" he stated darkly. Three of the boys gulped, realizing this was real.

" Is that suppose to scare me?" Kendall spoke boldly, every head turned towards him, bewildered.

" I suppose it isn't, well not for you anyways" He reproached him, " Do tell me, what do you fear most, Kendall?"

" Not you"

Hawk laughed darkly once again and tried to size up to him. With Kendall obviously being taller than him still wasn't fazed.

" Hmm, I knew you'd be defiant but not THIS defiant. That'll have to change" Hawk patted the side of Kendall's cheek as if he were a toddler. " Buuuttt, maybe this will change your mood" Hawk declared as he pulled out Kendall's phone.

All four boys' attention was grabbed at the sight of it.

" How did you get that!' Kendall demanded

" After that nasty blow Sparrow here gave to you, it fell out of your pocket." Hawk explained gesturing to the man that was holding Kendall.

" You'll never get my password" Kendall mocked

" No need, Falcon jailbroke it" Hawk said not looking up from the phone and gestured to the man holding carlos and Logan.

" Eagle, line them up, you now the process" Hawk waved them off and moved out of the way. Eagle was the white man who was holding James.

The three men pushed the boys to the ground in front of the handless door. Sparrow placed his shoe in front of the door so it wouldn't close and sat the boys in a line.

Kendall on the far right, closest to his bed with Logan next to him, then James, then Carlos. The three men stood near them.

" Now this is what is going to happen, I will choose one of you to handle the speaking, the rest of you will be silent." Hawk stated still not looking up from Kendall's phone.

" What are you doing with my phone!" Kendall shouted which ended with a slap on the back of his head. He just glared at 'Sparrow'. Hawk waved him off and continued speaking.

" It has come to my attention that you all have some role in this boy band. Kendall being the 'fearful'" he paused to make a pose " leader. Logan the brains of the group, ALWAYS with the plan but crumbles under pressure hm? Them Carlos" he moved from Logan to Carlos down the line

" The fun loving, caring, sweetheart, people put it. With your helmet." He stared at Carlos for a good minute, pondering something. he knelt down to face him. " I've also heard you get concussion quite easily, right?" Without waiting for an answer he continued, "And that your precious helmet was a sense of security and home, right?"

He paused to look directly into the shortest boys eyes, showing he meant business. " Well, that won't do, because here, is your worst nightmare" he said darkly. before Carlos could react, Hawk took the helmet off Carlos head and threw it Falcon who easily smashed it between his meat hands.

All the boys cringed not knowing it was humanly possible to crush a hockey helmet. Carlos simply made a whimper and tried to stand to get it back but was pushed back down by Eagle.

" That was my helmet!" Carlos cried, " You didn't have to smash it!"

" Oh oh, yes I did! You have, what? 7 more at home?" Hawk laughed

" Home.." Carlos whispered. All the boys' hearts dropped at the word home, the stay where was their sanctuary. The place with their orange couch, swirly slide and two women they needed to get back too.

" And Jamez" hawk moved down the line

" Hawk" james spat

" Jamez.. Dear Jamez" Hawk got low and got in his face. James refused to look scared, he may be freaked out but NOT scared, " I HATE you, you are the sole reason i've done all this" All boys' eyebrows shot up, especially James'.

" Bullshit!" Kendall shouted. Hawk ignored him and kept his eyes on James'

" Me?" he asked

" You."

" WHy Me?"

" I know you know why, all of you know why."

" Don't listen to him James, he's trying to get you to doubt yourself" logan whispered encouragingly. Logans sentence got him a kick in the back by Falcon. Logan refused to give the satisfaction but merely gasped for breath.

" It will be my ultimate please to see you beg for mercy" Hawk stated. James gulped realizing he was dead serious, he hated him. He saw the pure hatred in Hawks eyes.

" Good luck" James stated with courage flooding through him

" It's not me that will be wishing they were dead. It's not me that will be needed the good luck either." Hawk stood straight up glancing at Kendall's phone. James released a breathe he didn't realize he was holding and Carlos nudged him silently supporting him.

" Very good. Now.." Hawk searched through his pockets until he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He eyed every boy, contemplating who should read it.

" You" he pointed to Carlos, who froze. " Stand him up." Hawk ordered and Eagle stood him up and took him to a wall by himself.

" Read this." Hawk threw a paper at him which he couldn't catch because of his bound hands. eagle broke the tie wraps and carlos rubbed his wrists then slowly bent down to pick up the paper, eyeing Hawk cautiously. " Go on" Hawk pestered. He glanced at his friend, still in a line in different sitting positions.

Kendall was sitting on his but with his legs stretched out in front of him like he owned the place. Logan was on his knees and James was sitting criss cross applesauce.

Eagle turned carlos' head towards hawk and away from his friends.

" Now, when I hit play, you will read the paper looking at the camera the WHOLE time, understood? Good." Hawk said steadying the video camera on Kendall's phone.

The little sound signalled Carlos to start and he glanced down at the paper trying to read the chicken scratch handwriting.

_" Hello, whoever is watching this, hopefully it is you Gustavo. Before I proceed to read these demands you should probably go somewhere alone... secluded, away from everyone else. Actually, go grab... Kelly and have her tag along. Tell Kelly to do her secretary duty and call... and call."_

He glanced up to the camera and stole a glance towards Kendall. Kendall's eyes grew wide, automatically knowing where this was going. Logan and James turned towards Kendall as well catching on.

" You bastard!" Kendall shouted which will be heard in the background of the video. Falcon quickly took action and punched Kendall in the gut, silencing him.

Eagle came into view of the camera and stood close to Carlos, urging him to continue and not look at his friends, he quickly looked down.

_" ..And call, Kendall's mother, Ms. Knight, our caretaker. Do not have Kendall's beloved sister, Katie, in the room. Have her sit outside of your office because that is probably where your secluded area was chosen. Ignore Katie's demands and do not let her in the room. Once you have done that I hope you are now in a secluded area as I asked... Before you call the cops, don't. Just Stop and listen to what I have to say and hopefully these demands will be met. We'll wait for Kendall's mother to arrive for further instruction. Tell no one but these three sole people about this video, __or else__"_

**_Hey guys, okay so the response to the story may be low but I'm going to continue with it a while longer just to be sure and wait and see, trial and error I suppose but thank you for those who are reading it! Means a lot. Due to the low response, so is this chapter but I promise I'll write longer chapters starting with chapter 3. I personally _****_hate_****_ to keep people waiting and I _****_hate short chapters_****_ as well so I'll update quickly!_**

**_I did not originally want to cut off the chapter like this but there was no other way for it to make sense but like I said, My chapters _****_WILL_****_ be longer and hopefully more interesting! I'm already working on chapter 3 and I must admit, it's pretty good! Hope yall will stick around for it!_**

**_I wanted to thank Author SuperNeos2 for shouting out my story in her own lovely story, Heavy Blood. I personally love her story and I encourage you all to go read it as well!_**

**_Disclaimer : I do NOT own BTR show or band or songs_**

**_See you guys in a few days,_**

**_Alethea13_**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

" Katie?" hollered for her only daughter

" Yeah Mom?!" Katie shouted from the comfort of her pastel colored bedroom.

" Where are the guys?"

Katie stood from her laying position on her bed and walked towards the kitchen where her mother was cooking dinner.

" Last I heard, they went to get corndogs."

" How long ago?"

" Hmmm, they said they missed lunch and left maybe 3-4ish?"

knitted her eyebrows, that means they've been gone for about 4 hours considering it's nearly eight pm.

" What's up?" Katie jumped onto one of the bar stools, sitting across her mother with questioning eyes.

" It's been a good four hours since anyone has contacted me, I'm kinda worried." Jen replied honestly

" Oh, don't worry about it. You know Kendall, he's always forgetting things, he probably forgot to call you. Maybe Gustavo had called them in for a late night session, he's done it before." Katie informed while grabbing an apple and taking a bite of it.

" Maybe your right and you better eat all of your dinner young lady" she informed motioning to the apple Katie was eating.

Katie chuckled, " I will, mom. What are you making anyways?"

" I decided to be fancy tonight and make spaghetti with meatballs from italy and homemade garlic bread."

" Sweet, the boys better get here soon then, they'll love it." Katie took another bite of her apple.

" Maybe I'll just call them. Ya know, to make sure everything is okay" tried to stay calm.

Katie rolled her eyes at her mothers over protectiveness and chuckled. The boys are probably fine. Kendall is probably with Jo, Logan with Camille and Carlos and James are up to who knows what in their silly antics or they're all at the studio like she said.

She sat silently as she watched her mom walk across the living room to pick up her cell phone and dial Kendall's number.

began to pace around the living room at every consecutive ring through her sons phone.

Hi, you've reached Kendall Knight's voicemail, sorry I-

She hung up and glanced at Katie who was still sitting contently, enjoying her apple. She hit 'call' once again and pulled the phone to her ear once again. She went behind the counter with worry going through her, turning the stove fire off to allow the now done noodles to simmer.

Katie watched her mother with curiosity, she seemed very tense for such a silly reason. Her mother hung up once again and started freaking out.

" He didn't answer!" she cried

" Maybe he's in the recording booth?" Katie tried to suggest

" No! He keeps it in his pocket and on vibrate, he knows how lenient I am about being able to contact him! He ALWAYS answers his phone and you know this! What if something happened!?" she shook

" Mom, chill out. Let me try." Katie pulled the phone from her pocket and dialed her brothers number.

Ring

Ring

Ring

She glanced at her mother who was watching her intently, now Katie was starting to question her brothers whereabouts.

Hey, you've reached Kendall -

" Okay, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation as to why he isn't answering..." Katie attempting to enlighten the mood.

" Call James, I'm calling Logan. If Logan doesn't answer then something is definitely wrong." told. Katie knew for a fact that if Logan didn't answer, it was the perfect time to panic.

Both Knight women brought their phones to their ears and listened intently.

You dumped me? For her? The beginning of Lucy's song started to play, that was James' ringtone! Katie rushed to his and Carlos' shared room and found James' phone on the charger. She picked up the Iphone and declined her own call. She turned around at her mother on the edge of a panic attack.

" Logan didn't answer! Where are my babies!? Did James answer?" she cried again approaching her daughter.

" If you consider me answering the phone call?" she held up James' phone and weakly smiled. " Did you try Carlos?"

" Both of them went DIRECTLY to voicemail."

" Carlos' phone is always dead mom, don't forget that." Katie reminded. Carlos always had a habit of staying up late playing games and forgetting to plug in his phone then end up falling asleep playing the games.

" I understand but Logan not answering? They must be doing something very serious for them to scare me like this!" she cried leaving the room with Katie following close behind.

* * *

" KELLY" Gustavo shouted from the recording booth.

" What Gustavo?"

" Listen to this" he motioned for her to take a seat so he could play a new song. Gustavo hit the play button and all of his dogs' voices began to sing "Just Getting started" from the speakers.

_Right now, feels like it's the encore_

_Like we just left you wanting one more_

_But we just set foot in the door_

_I know, you think you've seen the whole show_

_But this is just the intro_

_It's not goodbye, it's hello, here we go_

_The night is young_

_And we're just getting started_

_We're just getting started_

_And the best is yet to come_

_And we're just getting started now_

_Woah, woah, oh oh woah_

_And we're just getting started now_

_Woah, woah, oh oh woah_

_And we're just getting started now_

_Right now, it feels like it's the last page_

_But we're just warming up the stage_

_I've found the key, unlocked the cage_

_I know, it's feeling like the sunrise_

_But it isn't even midnight_

_Oh girl we got a lot of time, lot of time, I'll make you mine_

_The night is young_

_And we're just getting started_

_We're just getting started_

_And the best is yet to come_

_And we're just getting started now_

_Woah, woah, oh oh woah_

_And we're just getting started now_

_(Time to set it off, so let's begin)-_

"Stop, that's a problem" Kelly stopped the track

" What's a problem?" Gustavo knitted his emotion

" Listen, it's off, they're going to have to re record the song" Kelly picked up the earphones and handed them to Gustavo as he put them on and replayed the song. His eyebrows shot up, realizing Kelly was right.

" KELLY" she shouted

Kelly jumped being one foot away from him, " Yeah?"

" You're a genius! How did you catch that?!"

She rolled her eyes a shrugged, " What do you think I do while I'm in here, cater to your every request?.. Don't answer that. I happen to learn a thing or too, Gustavo" she stood and made her way to the door but was stopped.

" Kelly." she turned around, shocked

" Yes?"

" Call the dogs, tell them to come to the studio real quick." She rolled her eyes, expecting something else and pulled out her phone then walked away.

Walking into the lounge she put the phone between her ear and shoulder and started making herself a French Vanilla Cappuccino. " Come on Kendall, answer the phone" she pestered while pouring sugar into her drink.

No answer, huffing, she picked her phone off her ear and called again. Same thing, no answer. She made a face and decided to call Logan, knowing he would answer.

But to her surprise, Logan did not answer either. Stopping to take a sip of her drink she began to think. She heard a crash coming from downstairs. Rolling her eyes, knowing it was the boys and made her way down the stairs to fetch them and possibly yell at them depending on what damage was done.

Entering the main lobby, nothing was damaged. Then where was the crash coming from? She walked around the empty lobby, a tad nervous. She would've seen the guys by now, apologizing crucially and all talking at once. But, she didn't see that. What she did see though was a small, white envelope placed infront of the door, sticking out from the dark of the night.

Cocking her head to the left she opened the door and glanced from both directions of the building. Left to right then left again. Glancing down at the small envelope. She knelt down slowly, picking it up.

_To Gustavo_

That's all? She turned the envelope in all directions hoping for something else to bethere. She even shook it and heard something, probably small bounce around inside. She glanced back outside, looking around once again but quickly shut the door from the chilling breeze that made the scene all more eerie.

Debating on opening now or waiting for Gustavo to open it she started walking to the recording booth where Gustavo sat, waiting.

As if he knew she was approaching he turned around in his wheely chair, " Well?"

" Well, Kendall and Logan won't answer their phones and this was left outside the building" she handed the envelope to him and he had a questioning look on his face as well.

He took the paper warily, not knowing who it was form.

" Who would send me this?' he asked his assistant.

Gustavo knew he didn't have many friends and the last time he received a package it was from Hawk with a skunk. But this package didn't look big enough to hold anything really. It was a small packaged envelope. He shook it, repeating Kelly's action from earlier.

Kelly shrugged at Gustavo's question, also knowing he didn't have many friends in his life. This knowledge alone made their curiosities boost.

" Should I open it?" Gustavo asked

" It may be from the guys, they didn't answer their phones, remember?"

" Logan always answers his phone?"

" I know, weird right? Maybe has them doing something?" she questioned.

Gustavo took his thumb and opened the package slowly and overturned the package to see a lone flash drive. He shared a glance with Kelly and looked back down to the flash drive.

" A flash drive? All this trouble over a flash drive?" Gustavo scoffed holding it in his hand while dropping the ripped envelope. All Kelly could do was shrug her shoulders.

" You found this just chilling outside my studio?"

" Yup, all alone. I looked outside and no one was around, it was just left there." She repeated.

Gustavo stood from his chair, walked past Kelly and towards his office with her following close behind. He took a seat in his chair and opened his laptop, sliding the flash drive into the side of it. Kelly has now took a stance from behind him, waiting patiently.

" Here goes nothing" Gustavo breathed and clicked the pop up saying a flash drive has successfully been uploaded.

What he didn't expect was to see Carlos' scared out of his brains' statue in front of the camera. Obviously scared to death and already dirt on his face. Both adults gasped for breath at the sight of Carlos.

" What the.." Gustavo spoke up.

" Shh" Kelly spoke softly, staring at Carlos.

_" Hello, whoever is watching this, hopefully it is you Gustavo. Before I proceed to read these demands you should probably go somewhere alone... secluded, away from everyone else. Actually, go grab... Kelly and have her tag along. Tell Kelly to do her secretary duty and call... and call."_

They both stared intently as they saw Carlos' look up and over in an unshown area, eyes wide. They both jumped at the sound of Kendall's shout of " YOU BASTARD!" Suddenly there was a gasp of breath, both adults knowing that Kendall was struck somewhere on his body and heavy breathing was heard while Carlos quickly looked down.

But where was Logan and James?

A man, a very broad man, entered the picture, but only half of his body. The body that was shown was covered in black, including a ski masks. Obviously put there for Carlos to continue.

_" ..And call, Kendall's mother, Mrs. Knight, our caretaker. Do not have Kendall's beloved sister, Katie, in the room. Have her sit outside of your office because that is probably where your secluded area was chosen. Ignore Katie's demands and do not let her in the room. Once you have done that I hope you are now in a secluded area as I asked... Before you call the cops, don't. Just Stop and listen to what I have to say and hopefully these demands will be met. We'll wait for Kendall's mother to arrive for further instruction. Tell noone but these three sole people about this video, or else"_

Both adults know now why Kendall shouted out. Now they wanted to get his mother involved. This was serious, the boys were gone, kidnapped.

" How did they know we would be in my office?" Gustavo questioned softly.

Kelly softly shook her head, her mind still in shock. Her boys were gone. She considered herself their unofficial aunt when Carlos said "tia" when he was begging for her not to rat him out for something he did.

" How do they know about me?.." she breathed

" Well you are Gustavo Rocque's assistant, people know about you Kelly" he informed, his eyes drifting from the black laptop screen.

" Well yeah, but explain Kendall's mother and HIS sister?" she looked at him, wanting answers.

Gustavo opened his mouth to answer but came up empty. I mean, they boys were famous, people knew about his family. They knew they all stayed under the care of Kendall's mother and he was sure people knew how much he cared for his sister from interviews and all. But, calling her beloved? They had to know this guy.

They told them to get his mother involved and for Katie not too.. why?

" We have to call the cops" he spoke up again

" Are you nuts? Carlos specifically said to NOT to.. or else" she whispered the last part. Picturing his already scared, helpless face.

" Oh Carlos..." she whispered looking down.

Gustavo stood up, partially jumping the women but grabbing her attention.

" Call them, maybe they didn't answer because they were present, maybe they'll answer" he suggested hoping he was right.

She nodded numbly and pulled the phone to her ear, calling Carlos.

Straight to voicemail.

She called Logan,

Voicemail.

Kendall. It Rang

"Kendall's is ringing!" she cried slightly jumping with hope as she smiled to her boss. Her smile faded when it went to voicemail. " Carlos and Logan both went straight to voicemail but Kendall's rang."

" What about James?"

" On it" she brought the phone back to her ear.

" Hello?" her eyebrows shot up and glanced at Gustavo whose eyes grew wide, wondering if James answered.

" Hello?" the voice said again

Kelly covered the phone, " It's Katie!" she whispered

" Katie!? Are you okay! Are you hurt?' Katie panicked

" No! Why are you calling James?" she asked

" Are the boys home?"

" No... aren't they at the studio?" Katie said hurriedly. Kelly knew this was not a good sign.

" Katie, put your mom on the phone please." She heard shuffling in the background.

" Kelly!?" she heard cry

She glanced at Gustavo who know looked kinda nervous.

" is everything okay?"

" No! I don't know where Kendall and my boys are!" she shouted

" calm down, I kinda know where they are.." she stated.

"Really?! Where?!"

" Come down to the studio, I have to show you something. But .."

" Yes?"

" Don't tell Katie... just bring her here, okay?"

" I don't under-"

" Okay?" Kelly said a little firmly, wanting to protect Katie from whoever is doing this. Knowing it was for her own good.

" I'll be there as soon as I can" Mrs. Knight hung up

Kelly sighed sadly, knowing is going to break down.

" Well?" Gustavo spoke up

" Katie has James' phone for some reason.. They're on their way"

Gustavo nodded and sat back down in his chair with his hand folded underneath his chin. Kelly sat down on the couch in his office and got into a similar position as they waited for the Knight women.

* * *

" What did Kelly say?" Katie asked quickly as she watched her mom run from all sides of the apartment, gathering her things, " Are we leaving? What's going on?"

" Grab your shoes and jacket, we're going to the studio" her mom said without looking at her.

Reluctantly, Katie did as she was told and headed to her bedroom. She grabbed socks and her pale yellow toms. Before she left she looked into her body mirror looking at her appearance.

She wore dark wash capris with the bottom cuffed/folded with a nice soft, pale yellow, loose fitting shirt and slipped on her olive green parka and brown scarf. She fixed her wavy, ash chestnut hair and brought it out of her jacket and adjusted her scarf so both ends were in front of her.

Getting older, her sense in fashion has increased and used her free time to come up with complementing colors in her wardrobe and it seemed to work, she did look good for chilling around the house.

Realizing she looked nice in pale, pastel colors with accents in dark colors. Such as her outfit. Mainly pale yellow with olive green and brown accents brought out her hair color, skin tone and eyes. She smiled and slipped her phone into her pocket rushing to her moms call.

" Why are we going to the studio? Are the boys there? Are we picking them up?" Katie pestered her mom with questions and not getting any answers. She slipped into the passenger seat and waited for answers as her mom drove.

" I don't know, Kelly says she wanted to show me something."

" Show you what?"

" I don't know, Katie" the stressed out mom rolled her eyes at her daughter's questions.

The rest of the car ride was silent until they exited the car and Katie wrapped the jacket around her small frame from the chilling breeze, entered Rocque Records and made their way to Gustavo's office. Without knocking, opened the office door to see Gustavo and Kelly's head pop up with sadness?

" What happened?" she asked immediately. They nodded, Kelly stood and walked towards Katie.

" Sweetie can you come outside for a minute dear?" she said as nicely as possible as she guided Katie out of the room and into the lounge room.

" What's going on?" Katie spoke up

Kelly smiled sadly, " This may be hard to understand but can you stay here until I come back. I'll explain everything when I come back but Gustavo and I have to talk to your mom, alone, okay?"

" Is it about my brother?"

Kelly didn't respond but went into the cupboards and got Katie some snacks mindlessly.

She sat them on the table in front of Katie and stooped down to her seating position.

" Katie, you and I both know you are sneaky and you are going to want to follow me and hear our conversation but please, just stay here and wait for me to come back okay? Can you stay here? Please?"

Katie had never seen Kelly so upset, she was begging her to not do something devious, this must be serious.

" But-"

" No buts, Katie. I know you are getting older, I mean look at you, you look like a celebrity just with your outfit. Hollywood is treating you nicely but I need you to stay in here, for me, please?" Kelly smiled weakly

Katie nodded her head slowly at Kelly's begging.

" Promise?"

" I promise" Katie sighed

Kelly sighed and kissed the top of her head, " Thank you, I'll be back later, okay?" Without waiting for an answer Kelly stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door.

Kelly has never kissed the top of Katie's head before. Katie was now officially worried. She was thinking about going and listening anyway but she promised Kelly she would stay here, she didn't break her promises. She learned that from Kendall...

Kendall...

She wished he would walk through the door and make everyone happy again. But she had a feeling Kendall wasn't going to be around for a while which made her stomach clench.

* * *

" What's going on, Gustavo?" demanded when Kelly escorted her daughter out of the room. She watched him intently, never seeing him so.. so.. upset.

" , about a half hour ago I received a flash drive."

" A flash drive?"

He nodded, " With Carlos on it."

Her eyes widened, " What do you mean, 'with Carlos on it'?"

He was silent for a minute, trying to put it easily. He motioned her with his hand to come behind him.

She did so and glanced at his laptop screen which was currently blank with a 'play' sign on it. She looked at Gustavo and motioned him to play it.

He shook his head, " I think we should wait for Kelly"

" Where did Kelly take Katie?"

" Probably the lounge"

" Why can't she be in here? Why can't I tell her anything?"

" This video will explain everything" he didn't make eye contact with her.

" Video?"

Gustavo nodded. Before could protest, Kelly entered the room and shut the door gently.

" Where's Katie?"

" In the lounge, having a snack, safe" she breathed walking on the other side of Gustavo.

" Safe? Is she in danger?"

" We don't know yet." Gustavo answered, before she could protest once again, Gustavo hit play and they all watched the video, again.

* * *

Carlos looked up and the red light was turned off. What he didn't know though, was that it was that Hawk merely paused the video, not stopping it, as if they weren't done.

" Very good Carlos, if it wasn't for our" he glanced as Kendall's wheezing body " interruption. Things would have been perfect." He nodded his head and Carlos was placed back between Logan and James with new zip ties around his wrists. He didn't bother fighting, after seeing his only protection, his precious helmet, broken, he didn't want to get hurt anymore.

" You" Hawk went over to Kendall and lifted him up by his hair, " You have a mouth, that won't happen in our next video, understood?" Kendall just glared at him silently hoping he would release his head.

" Not talking now eh?" Hawk threw him down on the ground. Logan tried to get closer to Kendall's body but was stopped by Sparrow.

" Just stop hurting him!" Logan shouted

" You brought his family into this?!" James shouted, speaking up, changing the subject.

" If any of them get hurt, Gustavo, Kelly, my mother, I will KILL you" Kendall threatened as he sat back up.

" Don't make promises you can't keep, Kendall. Now, before we continue this video, you all need to shut up, we can't have another incident can we?" he waited for an answer, which he didn't get. " Gag em'" he ordered. " But not Mr. Smarty pants' though"

Sparrow, Falcon and Eagle all wrapped some cloth around Kendall's, James' and Carlos' mouths ignoring Logan's protests.

" Have them against that wall, it will make them look trapped and helpless" Hawk stated and all four of the boys were placed against the wall, flailing.

" Backs against the wall, on your knees" Hawk demanded.

Slowly and reluctantly, they obeyed and got in the position he asked.

Carlos had never felt more stupid in his life. He has done some stupid stuff in his life but he would have never imagined that he would be doing all this stuff against his will. Being bound behind his back made him feel like he was being arrested. Which he almost had been before because of his silly, harmless antics in his opinion.

Being on his knees made him feel like a hopeless child, which he kinda felt like. The last time he was on his knees was when he does his power slides on stage while performing.

He wasn't against the wall from being on his knees but he was getting as close to wall hoping not to upset Hawk. Who would've thought, he hoped he wouldn't upset Hawk. Hawk of all people to upset. How many people has he upset? Has he upset the adults with his childish ways? His friends? Gustavo with his dancing disasters. A wave of guilt washed over Carlos' features, putting his head down.

He lifted his head slightly to glance at his shattered helmet across the room, he left like he was shrinking. Hawk was right, he felt unprotected and lost without his helmet and his heart ached as he saw its crushed form. Tired of looking at it and at everyone around he put his head back down.

He's never had something over his mouth to prevent him from talking before, all of the new things were something he hoped he never had to do. But here he is, on his knees, against the wall, gagged, hoping he would be saved.

His thoughts were interrupted by his captors booming voice.

" Now, Logan, you will read the rest of the demands and the rest of you won't speak" laughing at his own pathetic thing he called a joke.

Logan's hands were unbound and he picked up a different crumpled paper that Hawk threw down at him. He looked straight and saw Hawk on the phone with his body guards standing next to him, trying to intimidate them, which was partially working.

He glanced towards Kendall and saw him defiantly glaring at Hawk. He looked at James and he was eyeing up the large men and Carlos, to his right, was looking down. He sighed and looked at Hawk, waiting. Realizing there was no winning and miners well listen to him.

The red light was turned on and Hawk made a gesture to start. Carlos looked up towards the red light and just blindly stared. James glared at the light, as if he was sending subliminal messages with his eyes. Kendall didn't even look at the camera, he turned his head and decided to look at the uninteresting wall and the drips of water sliding down the wall instead.

_" Hello, I hoped you followed the previous demands and you have brought, Kelly and Ms. Knight in your secluded office with Katie sitting outside. The speaker has changed to show that this is real and not your imagination. It is true, we have been kidnapped.. but please don't fret..." _Logan shot his eyebrows up, don't fret? We've been kidnapped! But he continued anyways.

_"...If everything goes according to plan, things should go over quite smoothly but You being the stubborn, annoying, stick up your ass,"_ He coughed at what he was suppose to say and mildly stuttered, grabbing the boys' attention,_ "Dickhole you are, you probably won't follow them since you will be worrying about our image and how you are going to handle the press when this is leaked. Now you may be wondering, ' I thought i was to only tell three sole people?' Well, that is partially true. First you will make a 911 call stating Big Time Rush is indeed missing, claiming that they have been gone for twenty four hours and had failed to make rehearsal for their upcoming concert. But you WILL NOT tell them about these videos or the whereabouts of us or where we are."_

_" Lie to the police, tell them anything to keep them from finding out about these precious meetings because frankly" He gulped " It may be the last time you see us..." he whispered and looked up and Hawk mouthed 'say it louder' Logan shook his head and looked down at the paper. " Because it may be the last time you see us alive. After you have told the police, but, this story will be everywhere once the police get involved which is why it is imperative that you keep this hidden."_

_"Then Katie, precious Katie might and probably will see through your lies and will demand to know the truth. Don't tell her, have her figure it out, you and I know she is smart enough to figure out something that a dog could figure out, she's not stupid."_

_"As for the per se 'dogs' families, lie to them too, whenever they decide to call or fly out or whatever from Minnesota. If they bother to even ask or worry about their sons.."_ Logan's face dropped at the sound of his real family, they have to lie to his parents. It must have been noticeable because one of the men grunted, he didn't bother to look up, he kept reading.

_" If the cops do find out about these videos, well, let's hope they don't because it won't end well, for all of us, especially Katie. You have a few hours to make sure these few demands are met. They aren't hard, so don't make it difficult, it's not rocket science. See you soon."_

Logan looked up, still confused at the message. Why did he want the media involved? Why did he want Katie to figure it out by herself? Why was he obsessing over Katie? His stomach did a flip at the thought of his loved ones lying to the cops about this situation.

" Why are you obsessed with Katie?!" he demanded immediately, he felt Kendall shift next to him, obviously wanting to know the same thing.

" I'm not obsessed with her, just interested."

" Interested?! How so?" I asked a little calmer

" Well, she's not stupid but just picture this" he put his hands up in the air as he looked off into space, like flashbacking but obviously not,

" Imagine, Katie's thinking face as she stares at her mother in disbelief when she realizes her brother has been kidnapped, missing, out of her life. Imagine her distancing herself from her as she tries to find the real reason and what is happening. Imagine the heartbroken look on her mothers face as she realized she lied to her daughter, multiple times. Imagine Katie's realization face, just picture it. She'll be pissed, at everyone, especially her mother who isn't allowed to really tell her anything on what is really going on, that will be something" Hawk finished still staring off into space.

" You Bastard! Why would you do that to a little girl!?" Logan yell, scrambling to his feet because his hands were unbound. Kendall was fuming, messing with his family was a line that was not suppose to be crossed.

" Look at Kendall's face! Aww yeah, this was worth it" Hawk ignored.

Logan was officially standing and pissed. He ran towards Hawk and delivered a blow to his face, knocking them both to the ground. Hawk was quite shocked that Logan had the balls to do that. Logan went to go for another blow but was hauled back by the back of his shirt and thrown across the room, catching himself with his outstretched arms.

Carlos was in utter shock at what he just witnessed, Logan just turtle smacked the hell out of Hawk. He couldn't even move, His thoughts racing at 100 miles a minute, still trying to process everything. He couldn't even think before he was hauled off of the ground by some thug.

James was pure of pride in Logan. He just did what they all wished they could do. Once Logan stood, so did he, no matter being gagged. He rammed his body into the nearest body guard, Eagle, the white one he thought. Eagle took action and took the blow to his stomach by James' shoulder, unfazed he stumbled a step and regained his composure and took full advantage that James' hands were behind his back and took his left foot and right hand by pulling him forward and tripping him, making him land directly on his back and arms. James couldn't help but cry out in pain from the fall but was muffled by his gag. He laid still trying to contain his fear and pain until he was hoisted up.

Kendall was fuming at what Logan was being forced to read. Lying to the cops, mom lying to katie, making sure the news knew, katie figuring out his disappearance on her own. Hawk was sicker than he thought.

He stood once hell broke loose, going straight for Hawk, no one messes with his family. Hawk stood up from Logan's blow to the face and then was knocked down once again by the bands leader. Going off anger, Kendall wasn't thinking of what he was doing or planning. He didn't realise that once he fell with Hawk, there was nothing he could do because of his position, so he speared the hell out of him, hoping to make it count.

Once fallen, Hawk pushed Kendall off of him and was angry, how did two members, not one, TWO members were able to attack him!? He got on top of Kendall and pounded his face and chest.

Logan's protests were the only ones heard along with muffles from the other two. Kendall was holding his tongue as much as he could, not giving Hawk the satisfaction, his pride was on the line. He only grunted, not whined or winced. This only made Hawk more mad, not getting a cry out of this idiot.

Sick of not getting anything from him, he stood up and kicked him then started to wipe off the dust that had gotten on his clothes. Kendall remained still on the ground, trying to contain his breathing, which was hard since he could only really breathe through his nose. He closed his eyes and shut everything out and focused on breathing or he'd choke.

" Why do you favor Kendall so much!" Logan shouted trying to get out of Falcon's grip.

" Why? Are you jealous?" Hawl asked slapping him across the face.

" Just answer the question, would you?" Logan gasped not dropping the question.

" Didn't Gustavo originally only want Kendall to become famous until he pleaded to bring you idiots with him?"

" Yeah? SO what?" Logan raised his head.

James and Carlos were only able to watch and listen so they did, wondering if they'd have a chance to strike in the their predicament.

" So... it's obvious Gustavo has a soft spot for this 'leader' AND I'm going to take advantage of it!" Hawk bellowed.

" And James?" Logan sighed looking at James' restricted form. James shot his head up hearing his name and glared at Hawk.

Hawk smiled and sighed contently turning to face him, " Well that's easy, I HATE him."

" Why? There's no point in hating him, you just didn't get to sign him, oh well. I'm sure other artists have declined you. What makes James so special? He's just a singer" Logan asked, trying not to offend his friend. " All of this because of Gustavo? Are you serious? All of this for bloody revenge!? You need help!" Logan shouted jerking his body.

" It is you who will be needing help when I'm done with you" Hawk turned the tables

" Your threats are empty!" he shouted again

" Oh really? They are? How so?"

" You NEED us, ALIVE"

" But you want to know what else is considered alive?" Hawk asked grabbing James' face in the process, " Near death.." he whispered in his ear, knowing everyone could hear him.

" So genius, near death is still alive. You're the wannabe Doc, right? Let's see if you'll still want to be a doctor after your futile attempts at aiding your friends." Hawk spat knowing he was going to break soon.

Logan started to dryly laugh, grabbing everyone's confused attentions, " So you're telling me you're going to let me HEAL them? Is that what I'm hearing right now?"

Hawk did not give him an answer, only glared.

" Y'know, I would have never expected this kind of behaviour from the weakling of the group." Hawk smirked

" I am NOT weak. I may be small but this is what you get for kidnapping me!" Logan shouted causing his friends to jump, who would've thought, Logan, going crazy.

Hawk ignored him, " SO if you're not the weakling? Who is?" Hawk looked around and approached Carlos, his eyes going wide. " Carlos is always considered weak, like" he paused and kneed him in the gut, " this" he grunted, sending Carlos to bend over, begging to breathe from his restricting gag. Protests, muffled and voiced were spoken.

" Stop! He can't breathe!" Logan shouted, " Carlos is not weak! He took on all of the 8th grade before! He is always doing crazy, dangerous stunts! Carlos is anything but weak!" Logan defended the wheezing friend.

" He begging for air!"

" You gave him an unfair strick! Everything you do is unfair you prick!" Logan shouted again, using all his strength trying to break free from the firm grip. He saw Kendall still lying on the ground, Carlos being held up from the strike and James still being held, furious.

" That's it! You're coming with me!" Hawk shouted as he approached Logan, gripped him by his hair and started to drag him out of the room.

What Hawk didn't know was that while Kendall was laid out on the ground, he managed to get his gag off his mouth and took advantage when Hawk grabbed Logan by his hair, escorting him out of the room, " Let him go Hawk! You're business is with me! Leave him alone!" he shouted only to be ignored.

Somehow, his zip ties became undone, by the three thugs taking them off, and he was able to stand. He ran towards the door which was closed a second he got there. He banged on it profusely, screaming for them to let Logan go.

Realizing they were now long gone, he stopped and felt a hand on his shoulder, panicked he spun around and nearly hit James.

He sighed in realization, holding his fist and lowering it.

" Chill out dude" James soothed

Kendall ignored him and glanced at Carlos who was holding his stomach on James' cot.

" Hey, are you okay?" Kendall asked him

" Yeah, surprisingly, Hawk is stronger than I thought." Carlos grunted as he stood up. Kendall and James bother nodded their heads in agreement.

" What do you think is gonna happen to Logan?" he whispered.

Kendall and James shared a glance, knowing it won't be good considering Logan surprisingly was giving lip.

" He'll be back, if he can pull through like he did just then, he'll pull through whatever is going to happen to him."

" I hope so" Carlos replied

" I'm kinda proud of him" James spoke up

" I am too, he did what he had to do, couldn't ask for anything less" Kendall responded as they helped Carlos to his cot.

" But if he just kept quiet he'd be here with us" Carlos whispered

" Would you have kept quiet?" James asked, truly interested if Carlos would've stuck up for them.

Carlos shook his head, " I don't want to hurt anymore."

James was slightly disappointed but understood the littlest of the pack. He noticed Kendall's warning look to drop the conversation, knowing where this was going. He huffed in annoyance but complied nonetheless.

Kendall shook his after Carlos was on his cot, Carlos saw his gaze.

His shattered helmet.

Kendall bent down and started to whoosh the pieces to the corner.

" Wait, stop." Carlos interrupted

Kendall glanced up, " What?"

" Put them under my bed, so I won't have to see it." Carlos lied. He wanted them as near him as possible if they weren't able to go on his head anymore.

Kendall nodded, not seeing through his lie and started to put them under his cot with James' help. Once they were all under the cot, out of sight, the two boys stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do now that Logan was gone.

" I hate the waiting game" James' said lowly, glaring at the door.

" But unfortunately, it's all we can do" Kendall stated finally deciding to take a seat on James' cot, " And wait we shall."

James huffed again, something he is doing alot lately and sat on his cot as well, with some distance between the two.

" Does Hawk hate us this much to really take us?" Carlos spoke up

" Apparently." James answered

" No, think about it. All of this because we wouldn't sign to his label? Isn't that.. ya know.. far fetched?" Carlos asked

" Far fetched? When did you use smart terms?" Kendall chuckled, " But I see what your saying, he has to have some mental illness or something. Like one with the voices in your head or Schizophrenia or-"

" Or just a plain psycho?" James cut him off

Kendall solemnly nodded, " Or a psycho"

" but what about his 'bird nest'?" Carlos laughing at his own little joke.

" They must be criminals he met in the nut house" James joined along

" Think about it, the white one is Eagle, the African American is Hawk and the.." he stopped, not knowing what the odd toned race was.

" Sparrow was the other one" Carlos added

" He kinda reminded me of an asian" Carlos said once noone acknowledged his previous comment.

" Yeah, Asian, maybe Sparrow is Asian.?" James added.

Kendall shrugged his shoulders, " Probably, so they're all fierce birds, great." he said glumly.

" Why are they birds? He know Hawk's name is actually Hawk, can it be a coincidence that their bird names too?" Carlos seemed to have all the questions.

James shook his head, " They're probably nicknames Hawk came up with so they wouldn't get caught or identified.

" That doesn't make sense since his name is HIS name. He'd get himself caught. Gustavo would.." Kendall paused.

" Gustavo can't say shit, so it wouldn't matter, even if the cops found out the code names, they'd believe it was apart of the whole 'theme'. Pathetic really, kinda pissed that Hawk was smart enough to figure that out." James spoke up.

" What is everyone at home gonna do? What will they say? They can't tell the police or... who knows what" Carlos whispered the last part.

" They'll do what needs to be done to protect us." Kendall said firmly

" But is not telling REALLY protecting us in this hellhole with criminals?" James countered.

Kendall slumped his shoulders, he really didn't know. " If that's what it takes.."

There was a stern silence between the three of them, deep thought in all there minds.

" Why is he so interested in your sister, Kendall?" Carlos broke the silence.

" I don't know but it pisses me off." he responded coldly, " She shouldn't even be going through what he's visioning. I can just see her face now.." he lowered his head at the internal image. James put a hand on his shoulder, seeing the vision himself and not liking it either.

" Katie is a smart girl, if anyone can find us, it's her" James comforted

" Not Gustavo? Or Kelly or mom?" Kendall responded harsher than intended.

" Kendall, calm down. Remember the video? He practically has them on strings, they can't do much of anything without going against what Logan said.."

Kendall nodded, agreeing but hating it, " They're just stupid puppets in his act."

" But so are we.." Carlos added, not really helped. Kendall glanced up, glaring at Carlos. He knew it was true but he didn't wanted it said out loud.

" Right, not helping.." Carlos apologized.

" Hey, Katie will get through this, we ALL will" James looked at Carlos' doubting face. he chuckled dryly, making Kendall lift his head with a confused laugh.

" What?" he asked

" Nothing, I just find this reversed that's all. I'm practically you right now. You're acting like Carlos and Carlos is being Logan. I'm trying to calm both of you down, something You would do." he explained, looking at Kendall.

" You're being sad and needing comfort, something Carlos always needs" James flashed a smile at Carlos, not offending him.

" And Carlos is being a doubtful version of Logan when he panics"

They all shared a small chuckle at James' realization.

" You're right, it's weird." Kendall stood, not wanting to need comfort but take back his role in the group.

" Okay, I'm back now." Kendall announced, " So let's see what this TV can do." he made his way to the screen, wondering if it even worked.

" Ever since Hawk made Logan read the message, when do you think we'll be on the news?" James asked, following him.

A lightbulb went off in Kendall's head, " James', you're a genius.!"

" Thanks?"

" They want us to see that. He wants us to see the world's reaction, he wants us to see ourselves on the news. He wants us to see our families.. statements" his face fell in realization. He'd have to see his families crying faces. Gustavo and Kelly's upset faces.

All of the boys' stomach suddenly became very heavy.

" You were right Carlos," James stated, " he is sicker and stronger than we thought."

Carlos nodded, agreeing, then deciding to speak, " What if he makes us watch what they're gonna do to Logan" he whimpered.

James and Kendall shared another glance before looking at Carlos' slumped shoulders. They honestly haven't thought about that.

Was he planning on beating them individually while making the rest of us watch? Did he want us to suffer? Then cry and plead for them to stop even though it's a one way type thing? Suddenly, this had made all three boys to gather in a group hug, they all needed reassurance that everything would be okay.

Once separated, they all looked at the screen, hoping it wouldn't turn on so their suspicions weren't confirmed.

" What's going to happen to us?" Carlos whispered

" Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie?" Kendall asked

" Lie" Carlos answered continuing to hold onto them for support

" We'll be fine"

**Hey guys! Well here is a normal sized chapter for me! I hope you all enjoyed it! You guys got to saw everyone this chapter! The Knight's, Gustavo & Kelly and the BTR boys! **

**LOL, I made Hawk's assistants all bird dudes! XD I did that because well his name is Hwk and I thought it would bring some humor! Also, I'll also address the phone calls the Knight women made to Kendall's phone. Allow me to reassure you that Hawk will bring that to the boys' attention soon enough and probably piss of Kendall again. And who would've thought, Logan would be the first person to pis off Hawk first!? Lol, I wanted to do something different and all so I did! **

**I was thinking about a little Gustavo/Kelly fluffy moments, no relationship but just cure moments. What do you think? By the way, there is NO SLASH in this story, just brotherly stuff. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own BTR show nor band!**

**Song Disclaimer : "Just getting started" by BTR**

**Next Chapter : We'll get to see Logan and what happens to him! Then Back at ROcque Records and what is going on there, especially Katie and then I'll come back to the BTR boys! I think this is how the chapters are gonna go unless anyone has any suggestions on how to make smooth transitions and all!**

**Until next update,**

**Alethea 13**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

" Get OFF of me! Let me go! Stop holding my hair!" was all Logan was worried about when he was being dragged away by his friends into some place he rather not explore.

" Let me go, you bastard!" he struggled, jerked, spat during his whole trip to another room within the basement, only he and the guys didn't know that and Hawk was going to take full advantage of that unknown knowledge.

" The chair" he heard Hawk say from behind him as the goons did the hard labor. Once he entered a similar room as his own, dull, grey walls but without cots but some uncomfortable looking chairs.

He was brutally pushed down into the chair, he scrambled to stand back up but was pushed down once again. Sparrow and Eagle held his ankles down to the arms of the chairs as Falcon wrapped thick rope around his wrists, thus preventing any deems of escaping.

Logan, knowing where this was going, kicked Falcon, who was standing in front of him, where the sun doesn't shine. Falcon immediately fell to his knees in pain. With only one hand tied to the chair, he jumped up and struggled to untie it. But his hopes of escaping left as near as it came as Eagle took action as his ally had fallen by punching Logan on his knee resulting in a cry from him and kneeling to the ground.

Logan felt nothing but pain from the blow to his right knee. He could feel his thumping hearts beat within his knee muscles. Logan couldn't help but go limp, the blow to his knee made his vision go slightly blurred and fuzzy for a good minute, which was long enough for his other hand to be tied down.

Now, with his hands tied down to the arms of the chair, he came back to his senses.

" Let me go! Untie my hands!" he shouted relentless pleas.

" Shut up! Now don't move!" Sparrow shouted at him as he bent down. Logan was partially confused but them realized he was tying his feet to the chair as well so he started to flail those as well, totally ignoring his order to stay still.

Falcon finally recovered from his nut situation and was furious, he clenched his fists together glaring at the boy. Logan felt someone staring at him and stopped kicking his feet, looking up and noticing Falcons gaze, he gulped in realization.

Not smart on his part, kicking him in the nonos.

Logan's eyes grew wide with fear, he was now completely defenseless. He decided he should shut his mouth, now that they have the upper hand and pissed them off enough.

" Not so tough now are ya?" Hawk spoke up for the first time. Logan couldn't believe he just sat there while these idiots manhandled them but then again, it didn't surprise him either. Logan had a witty comeback considering Hawk isn't tough either but Hawk wasn't the one tied to the chair, he was.

He just stared as Hawk gave a dry chuckle to himself.

" You better apologize to falcon"

Logan was well aware at how mad he made the bird man and took a quick glance and he was in the same position, if looks could kill, Logan would be dead, for sure. He looked back to Hawk, disturbed by the cold eyes.

Hawk took a step towards Logan, his look no longer comical, " I said apologize" he said lowly as he felt a trickle of sweat fall down his forehead.

Logan slowly looked toward the man who still hadn't moved and whispered, " Sorry.."

" Sorry what?" Hawk continued

" Sorry for kicking you.."

" Where?"

" The balls" Logan rolled his eyes at his childlike manner

" Falcon?" Hawk looked over to his furious follower. " Do you accept?"

The only thing Falcon did was look at Hawk then directed his gaze back to Logan who looked away in fright. Falcon smirked, confusing Hawk until he noticed Logan wouldn't look at him, which caused him to smirk as well.

" Very well... Have fun" hawk bidded as he began his way out.

" Wait, you can't leave me here! Wait!" Logan shouted as Hawk simply turned to him and raised his eyebrows, waiting.

" Where are you going.." he said normally.

" Oh, I'M leaving, but don't worry, Falcon will keep you company. See you later" Hawk bidded as he shut the door, leaving Falcon and Logan alone. Logan couldn't help but stare at the door in disbelief. Was he going to be left in this room with Falcon regardless of what he did or was this spontaneous? He is beginning to regret his decision in a frail attempt to escape.

For his own sense of dignity, he kept staring at the door, not looking away from it to turn his head at the monster he was left with.

Falcon was somewhat amused at the boy's action, smart on his part but amused nonetheless.

In amusement, he decided he would circle around the pale boy, for suspense. He made sure that he took every ounce of the boy in him. His height, his stature, his weight, muscle mass, possible mental state.

Being intimidated is an understatement when Logan thought he was being observed. This oversized creep was literally staring at him, everywhere. Why? WHy though?

" Just get it overwith.." he thought out loud lowly. Logan popped his head up when he realized he said it out loud, shocked at himself.

Falcon shot his eyebrows up when he spoke. He thought for sure the only other noise he'd hear from him is from pain. But surprisingly, he still had his mouth in his throat.

" Get what over with?" Falcon questioned, knowing the answer already. He took off his ski masks since it was bothering him and placed it by the door. Logan watched intently, wondering why he was giving away his identity, even though he didn't even know the man, he had now seen his face.

" Just beat me to a pulp already" Logan lifted his head a little higher following the man circling him with his head.

" How do you know I'm going to beat you to a pulp?"

It was LOgan's turn to change his eyebrow position, " Isn't it obvious?" He looked at his self. " I'm tied to a chair, I'm not stupid"

" I know you're far from stupid. Apparently, you're the brains of this whole group thing" Falcon decided to make a conversation.

Logan shrugged his shoulders, " Not really, compared to the others, sure. But if I was thinking I wouldn't be here right now, would I?"

Falcon nodded his head, agreeing somewhat. " Okay, you are the smart one."

Logan made a look, what was this guy doing? Why couldn't he just do it already? He was accepting his fate and it isn't happening. This literally boggled Logan's mind.

" Now, I'm no teenage girl but, Hawk also said you crumple under pressure. Which is probably why you're here now, you panicked and went off adrenaline."

Logan didn't answer, waiting to see where it was going.

" Sooo... if you still want to be a doctor you do know that you could be the sole reason for someone's fate either living or dying right? If you're operating, you can't go on adrenaline, you have to stay focused and go off all your knowledge."

Logan didn't answered, he didn't even scoff. WHo was he to tell him what he would do if he became a real doctor. Doctor's go off adrenaline too and sometimes the adrenaline is what saves peoples lives. What did he know? Adrenaline is what causes you to really think about what you're doing or about to do.

Okay so Logan was a bad example but Doctors are different. Wait, why are they talking about Doctors? He's tied to a table for crying out loud.

" Since you went off adrenaline, your actions might have just caused you to die."

Oh, now it kinda makes sense... the doctor just killed his patient, himself. Great metaphor he rolled his eyes at his mental accusation.

" Just do it already!" he shouted, sick of waiting.

Falcon knew he'd break, being put under pressure was going to be the end of him and he didn't even know it.

" Why do you want me to beat you so bad? Maybe we were going to beat your buddies and make you watch."

That made Logan pale but soon snapped out of it because there was no screen to be shown to him.

" But you're not so.." Logan finally answered.

Falcon was surprised at how witty and smart he was, but then again, he was no genius either. But Falcon couldn't just start beating the shit out of him, he needed to be angry or it wasn't as satisfying.

" but I can't"

Logan whipped his head in his direction, clearly confused. Falcon didn't know much about BTR except the basics he learned from Hawk and given information. So he didn't really know what to do to piss the kid off, ultimately leaving the African American at loss. But being an African American prisoner for a good amount of time, alot of things made him go off the hinges easily, he just needed the boy to do it unknowingly, but what?

Logan was left to stare, confusingly at this guy, was he serious? He wouldn't hit him? this must be the stupidest criminal ever. What criminal doesn't do what they're suppose to do?

It all fell into place in Falcon's brain, this kid was a hypocrite. Believing everything he reads, as if books got you anywhere in life, he scoffed. This kid thinks that he is the deranged animal, a crazy criminal. No wonder he is so confused at to why he won't beat him. Obviously he wouldn't be a cop anytime soon because he is an idiot.

This thought alone made Falcon's skin boil. Of course he was deranged, but he was pissed as to why he didn't make him think like that, he practically knew that, what does he think he knows everything now? He doesn't know him! He doesn't!

Logan's emotions were on a thin wire as he saw the man's facade change drastically. He saw it in his eyes, the rage, anger. What did he do? He's barely said anything, the way he liked it. He stayed mainly silent so he wouldn't piss him off. But apparently staying silent just pissed him off. He was a criminal after all, he was bound to get angry anyway.

He felt a wave of fear overcome him when the man approached him with unsteady movements with clenched fists. He wanted this to happen right? Well then why is he panicking? What he died? This isn't how Logan wanted to die, non fighting, giving up, allowing it. But he couldn't kill him right? Hawk said-

Logan's thoughts were taken from him as the man began to beat him senseless like he figured.

First with a punch to the gut, causing him to bend over. Second with a backhand across the back of his head which wasn't that bad in his opinion. Thirdly, he took his hand and slammed it down onto the top of his left arm, bruising his arm against the armchair. Logan bit in his yelp. He saw his arm quickly redden from the slap.

Next was something he thought was childish, he tried to indian burn his arm, granted it hurt alot, but it taken him back. Realizing Logan almost cried out but didn't, angered him again and kicked his shin then stomping on his right foot.

Logan could only gasp for breath.

" Know it all" Falcon huffed as he delivered another blow to Logan's left cheek, knocking the wind from him, again. Falcon took his fist and slammed it onto Logan's nose, causing massive blood to fall and onto his mouth and chin. Logan just licked it, tasting it's metallic consistency, trying to distract himself from the pain in his head.

" Stupid doctor.. thinks.. he know... everything" he would spit out every few punch or so, getting blood on his fists. Falcon was becoming more pissed, Logan wouldn't cry out like his normal victims. He delivered punch after punch to Logan's face, stomach and back, most likely to have several bruises later. But the blow to his knee, that was already purple.

" AHH" he grunted as he picked Logans chair up and threw it a good foot away, tipping the chair. Ending with Logan landing on the right side of the chair. He laid his head on the cold floor, biting his lip.

His whole right side hurt from the fall. Especially his knee, he was partially glad his jeans was preventing him from seeing his own battered knee. He was positive his lip was bleeding from biting it so much but with the blood from his nose, he couldn't be too sure.

Falcon thumped over to him, bent down and picked up his face, " Scream! Beg for mercy! Something!" he demanded.

Logan looked at the wall, ignoring him, refusing.

Falcon yelled in aggravation, smashing his head into the stone hard cement. Logan finally gave in and gave a hurl of screams. His vision was becoming hazy, his head was thumping like a rabbits foot. The amount of blood coming from his nose was causing difficulties to breathe. He sucked in air from his mouth, trying to get his breathing together. He could barely think thanks to his throbbing knee. At least his knee was leaning on the cold floor, releasing some comfort, but not much.

He felt the buff man grab him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him in an uncomfortable decision, causing his back a split string of pain bring lifted sideways.

" I WILL make you beg for mercy, boy."

Logan couldn't even open his eyes, let alone respond to his statement. He just released a shaky breath in return. Pissed off, Falcon delivered a final blow to Logan's nose, gushing more blood and stood up. He started to wipe the blood off onto his black attire. He walked over to the door, picked up his ski masks and used it as a rag on his hands.

Logan didn't even bother to acknowledge what the dark man was doing, he left his eyes closed and focused solely on breathing. How long was that beating? A good 20 minutes? That was a hell of 20 minutes... but he was going in and out so much, he had no idea how long this session was.

His mind began to swim, would this happen to all his friends? His face twisted at the thought. A face of pain on the frail boy. He would gladly take another is it meant that they wouldn't get one. It wasn't that bad right? He started to cough horridly, choking on his nose blood. He gasped.. yeah not that bad. He tried to stay optimistic but failing.

Falcon looked down at the boy, whose face was twisted and ragged. He wasn't proud of his work, it wasn't fulfilled, he didn't beg for mercy. He was the mighty Falcon for crying out loud.

A thought came to his mind and he smirked in anticipation. He walked over to the down boy, went behind him and knelt down. He noticed the boy jerk away. He smirked as he Lifted the shirt, behind his back. Logan's breath hitched, having absolutely no idea what was going through his head.

Falcon took his fingers and put them on his back and scratched as hard and deeply as he could into the smarty pants' back. He smiled in victory as Logan screeched in pain. Now with four bloody scratch marks across his back, he was satisfied. He took his bloody fingers and wiped them over Logan's face, but mostly his left cheek, which was visible from him laying down in the chair.

" I'll be right back" he hissed noticing Logan shudder at his breath on his chilling cheek from his own blood.

Logan was glad he was leaving but a wave of panic washed over him as he realized he was being left in this position. His throat was dry as he tried to make a plea. But that scratch was deathly to his lungs. Making them on fire. He never thought he'd scream that loud by a measly scratch but that was no scratch in his mind anymore.

The Falcon used his talons.

And it hurt like hell.

Before Logan could muster a whisper, he was left alone, lying on the ground, tied to a chair.

Logan's nightmare was to bleed out, that was painful. SLowly feeling yourself slip away. He knew it wasn't technically possible to bleed out by your nose but fear had overtaken him and he was now accepting all options.

* * *

You could have dropped a pin onto the floor and it would be the only thing heard in Gustavo's office.

Gustavo, Kelly and Mrs. Knight had just watched both videos for the third time. Soon after Gustavo and Kelly showed the mother the first video, the one they saw. They noticed another clip on the flash drive...

Another video.. with all of them on it, and Logan was reading instead of Carlos... who had been gagged, alongside James and her baby, Kendall.

Mrs. Knight took note that her son wouldn't look into the camera.

Not.

Even.

Once.

It worried her because everyone else was looking at the camera but him. Was he told not to look at the camera? Was he told to look at it but he was being his defiant self and refused? She could only hope that wouldn't end up getting beat even more than he has.

He had already had a nasty bruise on his cheek, which was being clearly shown. It was also noted that he was beyond pissed. Momma Knight knows the look Kendall has when he is full blown angry. he has only been full blown angry a few times before. But she hadn't seen that look since they've been in LA.

That alone worried her. when he was angry, he was unpredictable. And she didn't want himself to do anything to danger anyone. Even though she knew he would do anything to protect his friends. The gag wrapped around his mouth was a look that didn't fit Momma Knight to well either.

None of them did.

She was in pure and utter shock, this is real. Her babies were gone and that flash drive video was proof.

She numbly made her way to Gustavo's couch and put her head into her hands, silently crying has her emotions had finally overtook her.

Kelly's heart broke as she saw Mrs. Knight cry, she was in shock too but she couldn't even imagine what the other women must be going through. They LIVE with her, she CARES for them.

Kelly slowly made her way to the oldest Knight women and placed a hand on her back and rubbed circles. She felt water prick her eyes as well but they wouldn't shed.

She couldn't imagine anything at this point, even though this was very real.

Lastly, Gustavo was sitting on his chair, unmoved. He had just seen his dogs, HIS dogs, bound and caged as if they were dogs. That pissed Gustavo off.

He got pissed when Carlos and Logan were forced to read the demands and not the coward kidnapper.

He grew pissed when Logan was forced to say hurtful words towards himself, You being the stubborn, annoying, stick up your ass, dickhole you are. He knew Logan was hesitant by the way he paused and stuttered. That must've bothered him as much as he was bothered by it himself.

Yeah he was stubborn, annoying and had an occasional stick up with hass but he wasn't a dick hole. He wasn't worried about their image or the media! He was worried about his dogs! Whoever took them must have an egotistical train of thought!

He got pissed when Kendall wouldn't look at the camera, was Kendall pissed at Gustavo? Did he not even want us to see him? Was he too proud? Gustavo thought of Kendall as a younger, better version of himself when he was younger.

Even though Gustavo was forced to play piano and such, Kendall is forced to sing, but they both enjoy it enough to not care. They both have some anger issues but they don't care. Kendall's personality was one of the reasons he was chosen to be brought to LA in the first place.

He got pissed that Mrs. Knight was being forced to lie to her daughter.

He was pissed when he wanted the media involved ASAP.

He was pissed when that if they weren't met, they were threatened that it would be the last time they'd see his dogs, ever.

He was pissed off by this whole situation. Of all people for this to happen to it was HIS wolf pack.

He glanced away from the now black screen and looked towards Kendall's mother who was silently crying on his couch with Kelly no too far behind either. He didn't like to see women cry. When women cried it reminded him of his mother, he loved his mother and hated to see her cry.

Thus, he hated crying women.

He stood from his chair and approached the Mom.

He held his hand out and she shakily took it, looking up at him with teary eyes. He was always awkward with his emotions so he slowly held his arms out, much to Kelly's surprise. But she slightly smiled nonetheless.

Mrs. Knight immediately accepted Gustavo's open arms and cried. Gustavo slowly closed his arms around her, still awkward about this new thing, "hugging."

" There. there..." he spoke scrunching his eyebrows, looking for Kelly's help. She motioned her hand to continue.

" Mrs. Knight... I will ahh... do everything in my power... to make sure... K-Kendall and everyone comes home... safely." he said calmly, trying to comfort the distraught woman.

She released from his hug and looked at him, " I believe you will, because I will too." she gave a small smile, backing away from Gustavo.

" Okay, so what do we do now?" Mrs. Knight wiped her tears off her face and trying to make sure her mascara wouldn't run anymore.

" I guess we tell the police, just like ..Logan said too." Kelly answered softly. Jennifer nodded her head in agreement.

" Then?" she questioned.

" Uhm.." Gustavo started, " Jen, you can't tell Katie, remember." it came out more like a question than a statement.

She nodded her head sadly, " What do I tell her? What can I tell her?"

" As of right now, you can't really say anything.. so don't" Kelly replied sympathetically.

" This is going to be tough" Mrs. Knight began to pace around the room until Kelly put a hand on her shoulder.

" Do it for the boys... do it for your son, Jen"

They made eye contact then she nodded slowly, " So, the call?"

Gustavo nodded and went back over to his chair and took a seat.

" Before I call, what do we say? We all need to stick to one lie and stick with it or they'll get all snoopy. We can't tell them about these videos so what do we say?" he asked the two women.

Jennifer took a deep breath, thinking. " The boys failed to come to rehearsal so you called me and I informed you they haven't been home all day. The key is to stick as close to the truth as possible, because we'll remember that. But ... exaggerate on everything else. So that's what we'll do."

Kelly and Gustavo nodded in agreement.

Gustavo took a deep breath and picked up the phone to dial 911.

911 what's your emergency?

"Yes, hello? I'm Gustavo Rocque from Rocque Records and I would like to make a missing persons claim"

Has the person been gone for over 24 hours?

"Uhm.. no"

I'm sorry sir but there is nothing I can do to help you. Please call back once it has been 24 hours, thank y-

"Wait! It's children missing!.. Teenagers actually"

Would you like to file an Amber Alert?

" On four boys?"

Wait, did you say four boys are missing?"

"Yes, four teenagers, Big Time Rush, is missing"

This changed everything, thank you for stopping me from hanging up. Can you describe the boys please?

Gustavo nodded, even though she couldn't see it, he took a breath and started, " Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell all make up Big Time Rush."

Okay, the police are on their way to your location, would you like for me to stay on the phone with you until they arrive?

"Please."

Okay, when the police arrive they are going to want to know everything about each of the four boys, do they have a guardian?

"Yes, Kendall's mother, she is here with me."

Okay, what happened with her?

" The boys were suppose to come to rehearsal so I had my assistant call Mrs. Knight and ask where they were and she said they had been gone for hours. We tried calling their phones but none of them answered, which is odd because they always answer, their phones are like their lives" Gustavo chuckled slightly

Okay, do you have any idea if they went someplace and forgotten or something?

"No ma'am, today was a soundcheck for a performance they have been dying to do tomorrow, they just don't forget." he said harsher than intended

I understand that sir but is it a possibility?

" No" Gustavo made it clear to get his point across

Okay, have the police arrived yet?

At that statement, police sirens were heard outside of Rocque Records, causing the adults to divert their attentions to the window

"Yes, thank you"

No problem, I hope that they get found

Gustavo nodded and hung up.

" They're here" Kelly stood from the couch

The door swung open to reveal Katie, with fear in her eyes, " Are the cops here for us?"

" No sweetie, we just had to file a report, that's all." Kelly partially lied

Katie nodded her head slowly, slightly confused. SHe didn't understand why Kelly didn't come to get her like she promised. It's been like an hour and a half in that room, doing nothing. She noticed how everyone looked uneasy, even Gustavo. her mother wouldn't look at her.

" What's going on?"

No one answered her, there was a stern silence in the room until the cops entered Gustavo's office.

" Who made the 911 call?" a cop asked

" I did" the cop nodded and asked Gustavo to leave the room. Several cops flooded Rocque Records, pulling everyone away from each other.

**I know! It's short! But I originally had Chapter 4, 40pgs! I had to shorten it so I cut it up into pieces, chapter five will probably be updated tonight or tomorrow! I was also hoping to get more exposure! If any writers out there would shout me out! I'd love you forever! Thanks!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own BTR show or BTR band**

**Song Disclaimer : No song**

**Love you all,**

**Alethea13**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Katie was dragged away to the recording booth to be asked questions she had no idea the answers to. But she noticed an officer escorting everyone to a room, Gustavo, Kelly, her mom and she even saw Griffin. He must've just found out too

" Hi, I'm Officer Collar, can I ask you some questions?" a tall, brunette woman asked Katie, she simply nodded her head.

" What's going on?' she asked softly to the officer

The female sighed, she didn't know. " Let's start off easy first, okay?"

" What's your name?"

" Katie Knight."

" Kendall's sister?"

Katie nodded, curious how she knows who she is, " How did you know that?"

" Your Kendall's famous little sister" she smiled warmly.

" How old are you?"

"13"

"What do you think of James, Carlos and Logan?"

" They're my brothers"

"Next question, When was the last time you saw your brother and his friends?" Officer Collar asked

" Well, Carlos was hungry and they missed lunch so they decided to go get corndogs a few blocks away. Carlos is like in love with corndogs" Katie smiled.

" And how long ago was that?"

" Like between 3 and 4. What time is it now?"

Collar read her wristwatch, " About 9:30, that means they have been missing for about 6 hours."

" What do you mean, missing?" KAtie's voice raised an octave

" Sweetie," she placed a hand on Katie's thigh, " we received a 911 call informing us that they have failed to make sound check and they are gone."

Katie was silent for a minute, " ..gone?.. Like, were they kidnapped?"

" We don't know yet hon, but we will do everything in our power to bring them back home, okay?"

Katie nodded, not paying attention but putting the pieces together. Officer Collar noticed this and knitted her eyebrows.

" Sweetie, can I ask you another question?"

Katie nodded her head, snapping out of it.

" Why hasn't anyone told you?"

She shrugged her shoulders, " I don't know, my mom said Kelly had something to show her and we needed to get here ASAP, Kelly had me sit in the lounge room for like an hour and a half."

" Why?"

" I don't know" she shrugged her shoulders again.

Officer Collar believed Katie 100%, she's a Child Services officer, dealing with children all the time and knows when they are lying and Katie definitely wasn't. She made a mental note to tell the officers about what she learned, the adults, know something, that's a given.

She glanced at the girl, she had an emotion she couldn't place, but she was thinking, hard. " Can I continue, dear?"

Katie nodded her head, wanting to try and get anything she could out of the officer.

" Katie, is it? Do you know anyone who has a grudge against your brother and his band?"

" Well, he doesn't like this one guy, Jett because he keeps trying to steal Jo away from him."

" Tell me more about them"

" Well, Kendall's girlfriend, Jo, is an actress on New Town High. Her love interest in the show is Jett's character , who really likes her in real life and tried to break them up and stuff. It's mainly a jealous thing between the two, though. Jett's a good guy, I don't think he'd hurt Kendall because he wouldn't hurt Jo." Officer Collar wrote this down in her notebook, she doesn't think Jett did it, he seemed solid. But she wrote it down for protocol.

"Okay, anyone else that has had a feud with Kendall?"

" There was this guy who was trying to replace Kendall in Big Time Rush because there wasn't a bad boy. Griffin wanted a bad boy, so he got one, Wayne-Wayne, but Kendall out bad boyed him and Wayne-Wayne is now on some kid show."

She nodded, wrote it down and all. She'd have to ask this Wayne-Wayne herself.

" ANyone else?"

"Hmm...no not really" Katie shook her head.

Collar sighed, "Okay, thank you sweetie. Do you mind staying in here until I come back?"

Katie shook her head no, " No, last time someone said that I was left in a room for 90 minutes"

Collar nodded in understanding, " Would you like to come with me?"

" Sure" they both stood up and Katie followed her out and around. She watched the officers talk and such, not paying much attention because she was too busy thinking about her brother, Was he really missing?

She left the officer's company to go get her jacket and scarf she left in the lounge, only for it to be picked up by a different officer.

" HEY! That's mine!" she shouted, causing the officer to look around for the voice. " You sir, yeah, that's my jacket and scarf"

" I'm sorry but it is now evidence"

" Evidence?! For what? The crime didn't happen here!"

The officer shrugged his shoulders and took the jacket and scarf away. She was not about to have her stuff being taken away because this isn't a crime scene. She searched for Officer Collar, who was by Gustavo's office, talking with two other officers.

" excuse me?" she said as sweetly as possible

Collar bent down to her level, " What is it Katie?"

" Some cop took my jacket and scarf saying it was evidence but I'm cold! The thing didn't even happen here! This isn't a crime scene! They can't take my stuff.."

Officer Collar nodded and motioned for her to follow, she bid goodbye to the two officers and went to find the officer who took Katie's jacket.

"What did the officer look like?"

" He had black hair and he was short" she nodded and she continued to follow her.

They went downstairs to the lobby with even more officers, how many cops did they need? Yeah she wanted her brothers to be found but this was just ridiculous, there must be like 30 cops in the lobby alone.

She was astounded that she didn't even notice that Collar found the guy and was asking for her stuff back, she couldn't hear because she was trying to get to her since she was standing in the middle of the lobby.

By the time she got to her, she was handing her, her stuff.

" Here you go, your jacket and scarf." Officer Collar smiled

" Thank you" she replied putting on the jacket and scarf so it wouldn't be taken again, even though she wasn't cold.

" Miss Collar?"

" yeah?"

" Where's my mom?"

" Oh, she is probably being questioned by another officer like I did to you" she smiled again, " Would you like to see her?"

Katie shook her head, she needed her space right now, her mom didn't tell her anything, " No, I'll see her when she is done" she lied and smiled back, " Do you mind if I sit down and chill out?"

" Sure, just don't wander or another cop will want to question you and you don't want that do you?"

Katie shook her head no, why was this lady treating her like some baby?

" Okay, just come find me when you need something" she bid goodbye and disappeared in the sea of cops.

Katie looked around at all the cops, What was so interesting? Her brother being missing isn't interesting! They should be looking for them! Not here.

She made her way back upstairs with several 'excuse mes and look outs' She was searching for a room not full of cops with a TV, she needed to watch Tv or something.

After going through floors and floors, she found one. She didn't know what it was or what the purpose was of it but she entered anyway and took a seat on the cream sofa.

She sighed in relief, everything has happened so quickly she hasn't been able to register it, so she started to think it over.

Her brother went to get corn dogs, then they were kidnapped?

WHo could overpower four hockey players? There must be more than one person involved...

But who hates Kendall enough, or any of them for that matter? Since she knew her brother were immensely strong, since she use to watch their hockey games, some insanely buff guys must've done it. But how many?

Well, in hockey, everyone in Minnesota knew Kendall and how good he was, so they always double teamed him. SO then if two guys took Kendall out, there must have been three more for the guys. But that doesn't add up, that's too many people in on an operation like this.

Who would kidnap a boy band? For money?

For money! there's something logical.

But then again what if they had a gun and threatened to shoot one of them and forced the rest to go with them or they'd shoot. She shuddered at the thought of a gun to one of her brothers heads.

If that happened then technically, you only need two people to pull that off.

Okay so, two guys forced them into a getaway car.

GETAWAY CAR! It has to be a van! So it can conceal all of them without being seen!

Then that means someone must have been driving the car! So that's three people! Thats a reasonable number for something like this. Most abductions are between 2 and 5 unsubs anyway, it made sense.

Okay, what three people would want to take them?

Not Jett, his voice would give him away, all squeaky. Not Wayne-Wayne, he's too busy filming that kid show..who else?

Gustavo has some enemies, Griffin probably does too for being a huge CEO, she even had some enemies in Minnesota!

She didn't know any enemies of Griffin since his enemy was usually losing money. Enemies in Minnesota wouldn't come to LA and get revenge for something years ago. Gustavo has enemies but she didn't know any names.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone walking in the room, her mom.

" hey" she smiled at her, " How are you doing?"

" I don't know, tell me, how would you feel if your brother had been gone and her mother didn't even tell her, or even if she was suspicious in the slightest?"

" Honey, I didn't want to worry you" Jen put her hand on Katie's head and stroked her hair.

Katie lifted her hand and took her moms off of her, " Well, you did. I'm sorry, I need a minute, this is too much" she lied as she stood up

Before she left, she saw her mom's heartbroken look on her face, she felt really bad but she was her brother's sister, too stubborn for anything and everything. She left the room and walked around aimlessly from story to story.

She was getting tired and just wanted to go home and sleep this over. She found a clock, 11:08. She huffed as she wrapped her jacket around her. She found herself in the lobby, sitting on the red couch, watching cops walk around and still not looking for her brothers.

She stood up and decided to walk home, it wasn't that far, maybe a few blocks and she didn't care, she wanted to be in her bed. She pulled out her phone when she realized she had several texts from her mom, Jo and Camille, all worried ones too. Asking if it was true, she ignored them but decided to text her mom.

_To: Mom_

_Hey, I'm having Jo meet me halfway and I'm going to head home, see you there._

She texted Jo telling her she'd explain everything she knew on what happened and if she could meet her halfway from Rocque Records. She got a response from Jo immediately telling her she's on her way and that Camille is coming as well since they're together.

She made sure her jacket was buttoned and her scarf was securely around her neck as she exited the crowded building and onto LA streets.

Not even 20 steps and she saw a flash. She whipped her head around and saw millions of paparazzi coming for her. She jogged lightly away but to no avail, they caught up to her.

Millions of flashes blinded her. The dark night suddenly came to life with camera flashes. The paparazzi enveloped her in an oval as she attempted to walk home. She kept pushing cameras out of her face as she tried to walk home, she was about to cross the street when the questions became too much.

**"Is it true BTR has been kidnapped?"**

**" Katie, were you there when they were kidnapped?"**

**" When did they go missing?"**

**"What do you know?"**

**" Where is BTR now?"**

**" Has BTR been killed?"**

She hitched her breath after hearing that sentence, no longer giving them the silent treatment. She wrapped herself in her jacket once again, gaining confidence and rubbed her cold fingers together.

" Dead? You think my brothers are dead! Who asks if someone is dead!? You're sick!" she didn't look because she didn't know who said it. She tried crossing the street but she couldn't, they had now for closed any way of moving, she was stuck in a flash mob circle.

**" Do you miss them?"**

**" What about your mother?"**

**" What does Gustavo Rocque have to say about this?"**

**" Why hasn't anyone released a statement?"**

**" Are the cops involved?"**

Katie swore some of these people were retarded, of course the cops were involved, they were trying to find them.

" Just leave me alone! I want to go home! I don't know anything, okay!? One moment I'm at home waiting for them to come home for dinner and the next I'm being questioned! Just leave me alone!" she cried as she tried to get between two photographers who didn't allow her access to leave.

" Why won't you let me go home! I told you everything I know!" she lied, she had theories but she was not telling the press, she told them to much already. The questions just kept coming as did the flashes, which was starting to blind her. Did Kendall have to deal with this everywhere he went?

**" When will the cops release a statement?"**

**" Will YOU release a statement?"**

**" Is it true you and James had a secret relationship?"**

**" Where is your father, Katie?"**

**" Do you have any idea who would do this to BTR?"**

**" What about the BTR concert tomorrow?"**

She couldn't take it she's gonna blow her top, " STOP! You want to know my statement? FINE. My brother, Kendall AND James, Carlos and Logan WILL come home, I don't know when, but they WILL! I want all of the BTR fans to go to the show tomorrow, I have something to say for all the fans, want my statement? Come tomorrow at the event. And that's all I have to say! Now let me go home!" she yelled. She didn't know if she was allowed to go to the 'concert' and make a statement but she is now, too many people are going to show up, this will probably be on the news.

**" Where is your mother?"**

**" Is your mother in for questioning?"**

**" Were YOU in for questioning?"**

**" What does CEO Griffin have to say about this?"**

Katie was done, she couldn't do anything anymore. She refused to answer anymore questions. She was shielding her eyes by the violent flashes. She was starting to get angry, if she was famous she would've already hit someone, but she isn't so she can't, and that's wrong.

It got too far when one of them tried to touch her, she slapped the hand away, " Don't touch me! Get away from me! Please! I want to go home.."

She was cut off by someone interrupting her mad circle, Jo! And company!

" Back it up! Come on back it up!" Jo shouted, shooing them. She noticed Camille and Jett came to her rescue and started shooing her away.

**" Jo Taylor! What do you think about your boyfriends disappearance?"**

**" Jett Stetson! Is it true you HATE Kendall?"**

**" Jo, what is your relationship with Katie!"**

**" Camille Roberts! Is it true you slap Logan on untimely occasions but you guys have an on and off relationship?"**

**"Camille do you love Logan Mitchell?"**

**" What about you Jo? Do you wish he would come back or are you glad he's gone? Do you love him or not?"**

Great, now they're going after my friends because of me, but they didn't answer, how could this not get to them.

' Come on, leave the girl alone!" Jett screamed, shooing them off.

" I think that Kendall will come back home safe and sound, along with the rest of BTR so now that you have what you wanted, please go away" Jo negotiated as she pushed them away.

Jo embraced Katie in her arms and covered her face from the hug as she walked away from the remaining photographer, capturing everything.

" Keep your head in my embrace, okay? It will block anymore shots of you okay?" Jo whispered and Katie just nodded her head, starting to silently cry, her emotions getting the best of her. She felt Jo rub her back as they slowly began to walk away, she could still hear a few flashes.

" Get that camera out of here!" Jo screamed, causing her to jump and look away. That camera just filmed everything that has happened. She had a tear stained cheek and now everyone will know that she is weak, Katie knight is NOT weak. She just put her face back into Jo's embrace when she heard Camille and Jett yell at the cameraman telling him to get lost.

After some walking she didn't hear anymore camera flashes or cameramen. She was suddenly sitting down on a park bench. She looked around and barely noticed it was PalmWoods Park.

" Honey, are you okay?" Jo used her teal sleeve and wiped her face, she simply nodded.

" Thank you, how did you find me?"

" Remember when I said I'd meet you halfway? I lied, I was gonna walk until I found you and I did."

" How did Jett get here?"

" I called him when I saw the flash mob, I'm sorry you had to go through that" she answered softly.

"Oh, thank you camille and Jett, for helping me."

Camille sat on the other side of Katie and gave her a side hug, " No problem sweetie. We're family"

Jett crossed his arms, standing in front of them shaking his head, " What they do is wrong, I normally love press but this isn't what I meant"

Jo nodded, " Are you okay now?" she looked down at Katie who nodded

" I like your jacket, Katie" Camille complimented, " You look really pretty" she smiled

" Thanks" Katie blushed a little

" At least you looked good for the cameras, right?" Jo slightly joked

Katie gave a small chuckle, " Yeah, I guess I did. I've been trying different things with my free time and all"

" I've noticed, it's really good, your attire, all the time. I just never got around to say something" Jo explained, trying to change the subject.

" Really? Thanks, it really means alot.. I kinda look up to your style, I like it" Katie admitted.

Jo's heart melted, " Awee, thanks, but remember, you have your own style, don't copy everybody but I'm flattered nonetheless" they shared a smile. Camille was glad Katie's tears were replaced with laughter and smiles, Logan would be proud of her.

She missed him so much and it hasn't even been 12 hours but given the circumstances, she'd miss him all she wants.

" Can I go home now?" Katie interrupted her thoughts. Jo and her shared a glance, the Palmwoods was filled with cops in 2J.

" Katie, 2J is filled with cops, searching." Jett spoke up

" First Rocque Records and now 2J? Is there anywhere I can get some peace for a little while?"

Jo couldn't imagine what she has been through.

" How about this, we go to 2J, deal with whatever is there, you pack a bag and you stay with me tonight, okay?" Jo offered, " Camille can stay too, we can have a girl's night"

Katie liked the idea immediately, " I'd love that"

* * *

Saying Logan was in pain was laughable, he was hurting so bad he felt like crying. Right after Falcon had left, he was left alone for some time until he came back and beat him again... and again. Logan was unrecognizable to a point. Of course you could tell he was Logan but you wouldn't believe it was.

Falcon lifted Logan over his shoulder resulting in a whinny from the wannabe Doctor. Falcon smirked, he was proud of what he did, he liked hitting people, it was fun. He doesn't understand why he was sent to jail for it either.

He passed Hawk in two stride's but was stopped.

" You did that?"

" Yes."

" You better hope he doesn't need medical attention, we can't just break them or they won't last. If he gets a punctured lung or something we're screwed, got it?"

He nodded his head, " Would you like to check him over, then?"

" Oh, no, I don't really care enough to check, I'm sure if something happened they idiots would demand medical help."

"Won't they demand it anyway?" he smirked.

Hawk rolled his eyes. " We're on the news" he beamed

He gathered Sparrow and Eagle so he could tell them. Falcon readjusted the now unconscious boy on his shoulder to listen.

" They listened, the cops know they're now missing. They even caught Katie being bombarded by paparazzi, she even started crying, it was beautiful."

" Yeah, they're on like every news station" Sparrow added

" What's so special about them anyway? They're just some singing pretty boys" Eagle spoke up.

" Which is WHY we need to make sure they LIVE and NOT die" Hawk eyed Logan's limp body.

" Dude, you let HIM beat up one of them! I thought I was going first!" Sparrow complained.

Falcon rolled his eyes, " Shut up, you can take the next one. Now just open the door."

" The screen in there works right eagle?"

" Of course it does, I did it"

Hawk rolled his eyes and approached the 'dogs' room.

* * *

All three heads whipped to the door and the sound of keys against cold metal. Logan's disappearance has been driving them all crazy. Kendall has been shouting ruthless threats, James attacking the door demanding to bring him back and Carlos just getting teary eyed every now and then.

They all started acting like maniacs when they heard one of Logan's screams. That's what caused them all to lose their heads.

Then they heard his scream again and again... and again. At one point they were all crying for Logan's sake. He's been gone for hours, they were almost afraid to see him and what he might look like.

They all stood from their sitting positions on James' cot, anxiously waiting for the door open and hopefully getting Logan back.

They all held their breath when the door opened.

Kendall's eyes were as large as saucers at the limp form of Logan.

James was straight pissed and was doing everything he could to not lash out because they might take someone else and right now they all needed to be together.

All Carlos could do was put his hand over his mouth and partially stand behind James and peek over his shoulder. Logan, THEIR Logan was... was just..beaten.

Kendall was the first to get out of his trance and attack the men, before he could touch any of them he skidded to a stop.

" I thought you loved your _sister_ Kendall?" Hawk stated, smiling.

" I do" he clenched his teeth.

Falcon laid Logan's sleeping body down on the ground and backed up. James watched intently as he was lain on the ground, glaring daggers at him, beyond angry.

" Good, because I have a gift " Hawk beamed as Kendall slowly started backing up back to his friends.

"What _gift_ " he narrowed his eyes.

"Eagle, if you may " he gestured and the three boys looked at him, curious. Eagle threw the remote at them then they all walked out, leaving BTR alone, together.

Kendall and James immediately bent down at Logan's battered body. Kendall checking for a pulse and James slowly wrapping his arms, about to lift him. Once James picked him up he carefully laid him down on his cot trying to make him comfortable but not succeeding.

Kendall's blood ran cold at the sight of Logan's face. James, wearing the only long sleeve of the group, bent down and started to wipe the blood off of his nose. Even while asleep Logan jerked away at the sudden touch.

James tried again and was able to wipe most of the blood from under his nose and upper lip. All that was left was stained skin and a bruised face.

Kendall bent down and softly turned Logan's face in various directions in observation. " I think he'll be fine, once he heals and all " Kendall announced his thought.

James nodded and glanced at his chest. He just knew there were bruises, but he needed to see for himself. Silently asking for Kendall's permission, he slowly lifted Logan's shirt to reveal his stomach. James had to stop, not even to his ribs and all there was, was black and blue. They seriously beat him black and blue.

James stood in anger and stomped away gripping his hair with his hands. Carlos finally snapped out of it and tried to calm James down. Kendall however needed to see more. He felt guilty, he was the leader. HE was the back talker, not logie.

He lifted his shirt until his whole chest was shown. Kendall had to look away for a moment, to process it. He caught Carlo's eyes and nodded.

Slowly, the two boys approached their hurting friend and sat around him.

How could this have happened?

TO LOGAN, **THEIR** LOGAN?

Kendall covered the boys chest once again, not being able to look at it anymore. He sighed and looked down.

He ran his fingers through his head and kept them there.

" When do you think he'll wake up? " Carlos asked softly

" Hopefully soon " James honestly answered, looking towards Kendall.

Feeling his gaze he look up, seeing the hurt in both of their eyes. He stood up and circled the room

" Logan's gonna be okay, as long as we think so and hope, he will be okay " he talked to himself even though both of them heard him anyway.

Logan's harsh coughs caused Kendall to stop and the three of them to look at him, hopeful.

He fluttered his eyes a bit until Carlos doved for his right hand. Kendall knelt down on the left and James further down on the right side.

" Come Logan, you gotta be okay " Carlos whispered

" Carlos? "

" I'm here buddy, so is Kendall and James "

" I'm okay " Logan replied, wanting to believe that sentence

" You're lying " Kendall blurted out.

" Okay maybe I am but it does hurt " Logan admitted

" They gave us a TV remote" Carlos reminded the group. James stood and walked towards the small remote by his cot and picked it up.

He lifted the remote and hit the power button and soon enough the TV came to life. It was a commercial.

They could not be more happier to see a commercial.

Kendall helped Logan sit up and lean his back against the wall. Kendall could only bit his lip at Logan's hisses in pain.

" It's already on a news station " James announced as he anxiously sat back down on Carlos' cot, not removing his eyes from the TV in anticipation.

" How much do you think they know? " Carlos asked

" Little to nothing, Car " Logan hissed in adjustment.

They all watched the commercials in silence until the screen came to life with them all over it.

_**Breaking News!**__ "Popular boy band, __**Big Time Rush**__ has been reported MISSING. I'm Jackie Johnson, IT IS 11:01PM and tonight on LA AFTER DARK we will be covering everything on the BTR story."_

All four boys' pictures were shown across the screen, it was a picture from their album and then solo pics of them individually. All four boys glanced at each other with solemn looks painted on their faces.

_"At approximately 8:14pm, 911 had received a phone call from Gustavo Rocque," A picture of Gustavo showed up on the screen. "The bands producer, confirming the disappearance after they failed to show up for a sound check for a concert that was suppose to take place tomorrow night at 7pm on the pier."_

A picture of the stage and arena popped up on the screen.

_"Apparently, the boys went out for corn dogs after they had missed lunch around 3pm, only not to return."_

_"Now, the Boys' caretaker, also known as Kendall's mother, Jennifer Knight," A picture of Mrs. Knight appeared on the screen. "Also reported that they didn't show up for dinner which is now confirmed as a family favorite, spaghetti."_

Everyone noticed Kendall tense up at the sound of his mother's name but relaxed when they realized she made them dinner but.. they weren't going to eat it anytime soon, they looked back up at the TV.

_"Once realizing they weren't coming home, the Knight women, Jennifer and Katie Knight went to Gustavo directly, thinking they were at the studio, thus not answering her phone calls."_

_"Come to their surprise, Gustavo's assistant," A picture of Kelly was shown, "Kelly Wainwright, was calling Mrs. Knight wanting the boys to come in since they missed sound check."_

_"This lead to calling the police. Listen to Gustavo's exclusive 911 phone call. But he doesn't sound all too worried, does this mean anything? Or is it just Gustavo Rocque's personality? Take a listen._

A Picture of Gustavo showed up on the screen, taking up half of it. The other have was the phone call, written, so you could read as well.

_**911 what's your emergency?**_

**"Yes, hello? I'm Gustavo Rocque from Rocque Records and I would like to make a missing persons claim"**

_**Has the person been gone for over 24 hours?**_

**"Uhm.. no"**

_**I'm sorry sir but there is nothing I can do to help you. Please call back once it has been 24 hours, thank y-**_

**"Wait! It's children missing!.. Teenagers actually"**

_**Would you like to file an Amber Alert?**_

**" On four boys?"**

_**Wait, did you say four boys are missing?"**_

**"Yes, four teenagers, Big Time Rush, is missing"**

_**This changed everything, thank you for stopping me from hanging up. Can you describe the boys please?**_

**" Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell all make up Big Time Rush."**

_**Okay, the police are on their way to your location, would you like for me to stay on the phone with you until they arrive?**_

**"Please."**

_**Okay, when the police arrive they are going to want to know everything about each of the four boys, do they have a guardian?**_

**"Yes, Kendall's mother, she is here with me."**

_**Okay, what happened with her?**_

**" The boys were suppose to come to rehearsal so I had my assistant call Mrs. Knight and ask where they were and she said they had been gone for hours. We tried calling their phones but none of them answered, which is odd because they always answer, their phones are like their lives" Gustavo chuckled slightly**

_**Okay, do you have any idea if they went someplace and forgotten or something?**_

**"No ma'am, today was a soundcheck for a performance they have been dying to do tomorrow, they just don't forget."**

_**I understand that sir but is it a possibility?**_

**" No"**

_**Okay, have the police arrived yet?**_

**"Yes, thank you"**

_**No problem, I hope that they get found**_

During the phone call, everyone glanced at eachother once again in disbelief. Had they seen the video?

" They did see our video right?" Logan whispered

" They had to right?" James added

" But they called the police and told them what happened." Carlos spoke up

" Won't Hawk get mad? He told them to lie" James reminded

" They did lie" Kendall spoke up

" How?"

" Well, partially they're lying and telling the truth. We DID go to get corndogs. We DID not go to the studio, but not for a sound check. And we never did go home.."

" Wait, so they're whole idea of lying is telling the truth?" Carlos asked dumbfounded.

" No," Logan shook his head, " If they've seen the video, a lot of it is behind the scenes, like the lying and hiding the video and by the looks of it, they listened" Logan looked at the screen.

" Logan has a point but what if they ARE calling the police because we truly are missing but what if they didn't get the video?" James asked

" Guys, we just have to trust that they have and they know we're alive, okay?" Kendall calmed down the group. " And besides, did you hear Gustavo?"

" Yeah, he wasn't panicking at all" Logan rolled his eyes.

" Well you try being in his shoes" Kendall retorted

" Rather be in his than mine!" he shouted back

" Just stop arguing! OKay?" Carlos shouted at the two.

They both looked at him apologetically and directed their attention back to the news station.

_Now, they are rumors spreading that they went vacationing in Malibu. Now it is no secret that they go to Griffin's beach house and party often. Could they be in Griffin's Beach house after all and this whole story is a fake? False accusations? Police have informed us nothing on the disappearance or have any leads. This is what Griffin had to say on the Beach House rumor._

**_" There is no way possible the boys of Big Time Rush are at my Beach House. Of all accusations the press comes up with this? I thought people were smarter than that." Griffin shook his head, " My Beach house hasn't been touched since the last time the BTR boys were in it four months ago and besides I have the keys right here." He held up the keys._**

**_" My question is why are you all questioning MY ethics and not looking for these boys because they are clearly not here and indeed missing."_**

_Do you believe Arthur Griffin or is he covering for the BTR boys? Now watch this video of BTR's own, James Maslow, telling paparazzi he wish he could just get away for a little while, obviously angry. At who? We'll let you decide."_

_The screen changed to a real video of James' complaining how the paparazzi need to give him a break while walking the streets of LA._

" HEY! I didn't mean it like that!" James shouted at the TV, " I was just annoyed how they wouldn't leave me alone" he mumbled and glanced at his friends understanding nods.

_A video appeared and many photographers were following the great James Diamond on the LA streets. He was shielding his face and ignoring the ununderstandable questions being thrown at him._

_" James why won't you answer some questions?"_

_" I thought the grand James Diamond LOVED the cameras?"_

_It was clearly noticeable that James was pissed off, he turned his body, faced the camera and said, " I wish I could get away from you guys, seriously. No disrespect but can I just shop in peace?"_

"Hey, she put words in my mouth! We're not hiding! We're stuck in this nut house!" James stood and yelled at the TV once again at the news lady who couldn't hear him in the slightest.

Carlos stood and patted his shoulder, " Calm down, we know you didn't mean it like that."

" But they don't" James rolled his eyes and huffed.

_Call our number and tell us what you think James Diamond ment? Was this clueing that he was actually getting away for awhile?_

_" Yes, hello Sheryl, from San Diego?" Jackie started_

_" Yes hello, Jackie?"_

_" Yes, this is Jackie, what do you think about this whole situation so far?"_

_" I think people are overreacting. They are teenage boys. I would hate it if people with flashing cameras followed me everywhere I went. If they left for a few days to reboot and relax and not tell anybody then that's their decision. People need to calm down. Being a pop star does have it's downfalls and no privacy is one of them. I agree with James, he should be allowed to shop without having people interrupt him all the time."_

_" That is a very interesting train of thought. So you think their family is overreacting and just worried about their boys?"_

_" Absolutely. Give those boys their space."_

_" Thank you Shirley for calling. Hello is this rebecca from Del Norte?"_

_" Yes it is, jackie." the speaker changed_

_" What do you think?"_

_" Well, Jackie. According to Gustavo's non worried voice, I think they are overreacting as well. He didn't seem all to worried anyway."_

_" Rebecca that is a valid point, what do you think is going through Gustavo's head right now?"_

_" Honestly, I've never liked Gustavo so I have no idea."_

_" Thank you Rebecca. Now our last caller before we go to break is Carrie from LA. Hello Carrie?"_

_" Hello Jackie."_

_" Your thoughts?"_

_" First of all, if they went somewhere to 'vacation' why didn't they tell anybody? I met the band at a concert and they seemed like responsible boys. And if they are at this vacation why is their family so worried about them? I hope they get found immediately, I would hate to see any of them hurt."_

_" SO you're saying that you think they are actually missing?"_

_" Well they certainly aren't vacationing if you ask me. Carlos Garcia posted on Twitter a few hours before they went missing, " Can't wait for the concert tomorrow! Hope to see you all there!" So, I highly doubt they would go on vacation at Griffin's beach House which is in the middle LA, by the way. People would have seen them already. For people out there who think they're messing around, I think are idiots. I think they are actually missing and need to be found so this matter can be handled accordingly."_

_" Thank you for your opinion, thanks for calling. We'll be right back" Jackie bid before the commercial._

" I can't believe this! They think we're 'vacationing' at Griffin's beach house!? This is ridiculous!" James shouted standing up.

Carlos stood as well, " Well at least that Carrie had my tweet to back up her thesis."

Kendall shook his head, " Okay so first, they don't believe Gustavo's 911 call, then they bring up James' paparazzi attack, twisted his words then have Griffin's statement, proving that we're not there but STILL think we're hiding!" Kendall concluded.

" I can't believe this." Logan shook his head, " WHy hasn't anyone released a statement?"

" They can't, Logan. As far as that note goes, they have to lie." Kendall answered.

" Then why aren't they lying a statement?" Carlos asked

Kendall shrugged his shoulders, " I mean, what would we do in this situation? I'm sure they're doing as much as they can, guys. This whole situation stinks but.."

" But what?"

" I don't know."

" That speech sucked" Carlos laughed and Kendall released a smile.

" It's back on" James grumbled as he gathered everyone's attention.

_"Welcome back and I'm Jackie Johnson and tonight we've been talking about the disappearance of BTR. Before the break we asked you all to call in and state your thoughts. Some think they should be left alone and others believe they had really been taken._

_Suddenly, she put her hand to her ear and listened intently and nodded her head._

_" It seems we have footage of Kendall Knight's little sister, Katie Knight exiting Rocque Records, we have a cameraman on scene. We'll take you there live."_

Kendall stood up and approached the screen, his face full of worry. He was about to see his sister, sorta.

_The screen switched to the dark of LA streets and off in the distance was Katie exiting Rocque Records, alone._

" What is she thinking? Leaving alone!?" Kendall cried looking at his friends' faces. James and Carlos stood up and approached the screen as well, worried.

" She's alone, maybe the guy won't approach her?" Carlos tried to sooth but he knew that was highly unlikely.

" Where did all those people come from?" Logan cried as out of nowhere, dozens of paparazzi approached Katie.

" Katie run!" Kendall shouted at the TV.

But she didn't, she looked shocked at first but then continued her walk.

**"Is it true BTR has been kidnapped?"**

**" Katie, were you there when they were kidnapped?"**

**" When did they go missing?"**

**"What do you know?"**

**" Where is BTR now?"**

**" Has BTR been killed?"**

Did these idiots think they were dead? They certainly aren't dead. They're watching their little sisters being attacked.

"Ignore them Katie.." Kendall whispered

**_" Dead? You think my brothers are dead! Who asks if someone is dead!? You're sick!"_**

"Just let her leave!" Carlos cried, " Why won't they let her leave! They have her surrounded now! She's in their circle thing."

**" Do you miss them?"**

**" What about your mother?"**

**" What does Gustavo Rocque have to say about this?"**

**" Why hasn't anyone released a statement?"**

**" Are the cops involved?"**

"That's it Katie, roll your eyes. At least she isn't believing them. See?" Logan tried to be optimistic.

" They asked her about mom. Did you notice her tense? Gosh, she really did lie to Katie." Kendall whispered, looking down for a minute until Katie's outburst made him look up.

**_" Just leave me alone! I want to go home! I don't know anything, okay!? One moment I'm at home waiting for them to come home for dinner and the next I'm being questioned! Just leave me alone!"_**

All of their hearts shattered, she just wanted to go home.

" I can't imagine if that was us and Katie never came home.." Carlos whispered.

" Better us than her" James said.

" He's right, I'd rather be here than Katie missing" Kendall responded.

" I guess we aren't going to eat Momma Knight's special spaghetti." Logan whispered, " She wanted us home for dinner and we weren't there."

" Why won't you let me go home! I told you everything I know!" Katie cried, " Those two jerks pushed her back into the circle when she tried to leave! Did you see that?" James pointed.

**" When will the cops release a statement?"**

**" Will YOU release a statement?"**

**" Is it true you and James had a secret relationship?"**

" Secret relationship? What?" James was dumbstruck, he loved Katie but only as a sister, " Kendall-"

" James, chill out, I know you're not in a relationship" Kendall cut him off, his eyes still on the TV.

**" Where is your father, Katie?"**

Kendall went stiff, they mentioned his father, noone, NOONE, talks about their sperm donor. Nothing more nothing less.

**" Do you have any idea who would do this to BTR?"**

**" What about the BTR concert tomorrow?"**

**_" STOP! You want to know my statement? FINE. My brothers, Kendall AND James, Carlos and Logan WILL come home, I don't know when, but they WILL! I want all of the BTR fans to go to the show tomorrow, I have something to say for all the fans, want my statement? Come tomorrow at the event. And that's all I have to say! Now let me go home!" Katie cried as she shielded her face_**

" Is she allowed to do that? Continue the concert? We aren't even there?"

" Why won't they just let her go home.." Kendall whispered, his heart breaking at the harrassment his sister is receiving.

" Because of us.." Carlos whispered

" But it's obvious she doesn't know anything.." James spoke up. He and Kendall shared a look, that was a lie.

" She knows something." Logan spoke up, " And I think it has to do with whatever she is planning for that concert she wants our fans to go to tomorrow."

" What is she planning?" James asked

" What has she figured out?" Carlos questioned looking back at the screen.

" It doesn't matter, these idiots needs to leave her alone." Kendall said lowly.

**" Where is your mother?"**

**" Is your mother in for questioning?"**

**" Were YOU in for questioning?"**

**" What does CEO Griffin have to say about this?"**

" Are they serious? They think Katie and your mom had something to do with this? Hawk has us! What are they thinking? They're own mother and daughter took their son and boy band? That's stupid!" James shouted

" People are very stupid, but Katie isn't she needs to get away, before it gets worse." Logan informed. They all knew that people could get crazy when it comes to paparazzi.

**_" Don't touch me! Get away from me! Please! I want to go home.."_**

"They TOUCHED her. Just leave her the hell alone!" Kendall yelled at the TV.

" This is going to far." James muttered

" Wait, who was that?" Logan cut them off, quieting them.

**" Back it up! Come on back it up!"**

" J-Jo?... JO!" Kendall screamed jumping up and down. He forgot all about his girlfriend..

" And Camille! Look she's back there!" Carlos shouted, smiling looking at Logan who couldn't help but smile.

" And... Jett?" James questioned not removing his eyes from the scene.

**" Jo Taylor! What do you think about your boyfriends disappearance?"**

**" Jett Stetson! Is it true you HATE Kendall?"**

**" Jo, what is your relationship with Katie!"**

**" Camille Roberts! Is it true you slap Logan on untimely occasions but you guys have an on and off relationship?"**

**"Camille do you love Logan Mitchell?"**

**" What about you Jo? Do you wish he would come back or are you glad he's gone? Do you love him or not?"**

"Great! Now they're in the attack!" Carlos cried, jumping up.

" How did they know about us?" Logan asked

" They think Jo's happy about my disappearance?" Kendall whispered

" Well she's obviously not, and neither is Camille" James jumped on that, now that statement was just... inconclusive.

" They never answered though." Kendall whispered

" They haven't answered any questions. Come on, think Kendall. I'm sure their priority right now is to get Katie out of there." Kendall nodded as did Logan.

Did camille love him? He didn't know, they were always undecided but he knew he had strong feelings for Camille, that was a given.

**' Come on, leave the girl alone!" Jett screamed, shooing them off.**

" I never thought I'd say this.. but go Jett" Kendall said normally, slightly amused at himself. Everyone nodded in agreement, thankful for his help.

**" I think that Kendall will come back home safe and sound, along with the rest of BTR so now that you have what you wanted, please go away"**

" Jo..." Kendall shook his head. He left hot tears prick his eyes. " Why can't they just leave my family alone?" He was tearing for Katie's attack, the heartbroken look on Jo's face, his mother, Gustavo, Kelly, this situation. He should have never doubted Jo, of course she cared about him.

James put a hand on his back, " Kendall, look they're finally leaving" he looked up at the TV.

_Jo took Katie in her arms and covered her face from anymore exposure. Katie turned her head and everyone was now able to see Katie's tear stricken face._

" She's crying... They made her cry, James" he whispered, heart broken

**" Get that camera out of here!" Jo shouted at the cameraman they were watching from.**

Kendall chuckled, " Go Jo."

" See Kendall, Jo does care." Carlos smiled

" I know, I Was dumb for doubting her."

" So was I" Logan spoke up, " Camille is strong."

_The cameraman backed away slowly, keeping the camera on Jo and Katie, then eventually Camille and Jett catching up once ridding most of the paparazzi._

Logan couldn't stop smiling, he saw Camille. Well it was no kiss and slap but he saw her. Sure the situation was bleak but he saw her, and still cute as a button when she was angry.

_The cameraman was pretty far but saw them cross the street and turn around a building in the distance, no longer in sight._

" They saved her, how did they know she needed saving?" James asked finally backing away from the TV.

" Who cares? They did what they had to do." Kendall shooed the idea. They were all in their own thoughts as to what just happened to their little sister and friends, everyones stress levels were sky rocketing.

They were brought out of them by Jackie Johnson, again.

_"And that was Kendall Knight's little sister, Katie, exiting Rocque records and friends coming to her rescue. The friends in the video are now being confirmed they are indeed friends' of BTR."_

_"Jo Taylor, the blonde comforting Katie, has been Kendall's long time girlfriend. Camille Roberts, the feisty brunette has been Logan Mitchell's on and off girlfriend since BTR has arrived at the PalmWoods, their home while in LA. The male, Jett Stetson, is known for being Jo Taylor's costar on new Town High and has a frenemy rivalry with Kendall but gets along with BTR nonetheless. All three are residents at the PalmWoods Hotel, home of the future famous."_

_" Can we back up to where Katie stated she would make her announcement at the boys' now cancelled concert tomorrow?" Jackie asked the people behind the camera._

The screen split to the video and her.

_" What is Katie going to say if noone shows up since it was just confirmed that the concert had been cancelled from the BTR disappearance? Are fans still going to show up on Katie's request?"_

_" Now it is no lie that Kendall loves his sister from several interviews and questions involving her. So, the fans are likely to listen to her right? Being a rising popular sensation?"_

" Popular sensation? What?" Logan questioned out loud. " No offense but she doesn't do anything?"

" They know everything, Logs" James informed

_" It also isn't unknown for Katie's rough personality, probably from her brothers rising fame. But the question is, why was she walking alone? Where was her mother? Still in questioning? Now, I'm a mom and I would never let my child walk the streets of LA, alone and at night for that matter! I mean, someone must've seen the little girl leave Rocque Records, there are dozens of police officers in the building. How do they let a little girl just leave without an escort of some sort?"_

_" Another thing, how did the three saviors even know she was there? If you could back it up to the beginning of the video.. right here. Katie is on her phone, is it possible she was asking for them to come get her? Probably."_

" Why is this reporter so stupid?" James thought out loud. Who cares!

" They just want ratings, that's it" Carlos spoke up, disgusted at the lady's stupidity.

" But she has a point, how was she able to leave?" James asked

" It's Katie, james' Kendall shook his head, he knew she'd do what she wanted and she'd do it.

They all nodded, agreeing.

_Call our hotline, we want to hear what YOU have to say now that Katie's emotional breakdown has now been in contribution to the case."_

" Emotional Breakdown!" Kendall shouted, his sister was not emotional, like ever. " You idiots make her emotional!"

James shook his head, this was ridiculous. " We all know Katie isn't open wit her emotions but where do you think she gets it from?' he looked at Kendall who knew the answer.

_" Hello, we have Brandy from Santa Barbara, Hello Brandy?"_

_" Hi, this is Brandy"_

_" What do you think about Katie Knight's position right now?"_

_" I think they need to leave her the hell alone, her brother is missing for christs sake! Instead of bombarding the poor girl, making her CRY might I add, they should be bombarding the police because obviously they aren't doing their job. 1. Allowing her to leave by herself, 2. they haven't even begun a search for the boys and 3. They're stupid! I'm sure this wasn't an inside job. Those tears on that face weren't fake. They are seriously missing and the cops are wasting their time questioning her poor family! We haven't even seen or heard anything about Jennifer Knight. Her son is missing!"_

_" I agree with you one hundred percent, Brandy. now tell me this, what about Katie's three saviors."_

_" Who Jo, camille and Jett? Honestly, I would've done the same thing. those paparazzi had no right to attack her like that. They bombarded her so bad she couldn't even go home. That's a little bit much don't you think? I am so happy they arrived when they did, it was sickening."_

_" Granted, it was different but what about Jo's, kendall's girlfriend statement?"_

_" Who cares about her statement? Her boyfriend and friends are missing. She said what needed to be said and moved on. I give her props, she is a true young lady."_

_" Thank you Brandy, now we're going to Dominic in Kings, Dominic?"_

_" I'm here Jackie."_

_" What about you?"_

_" My daughter loves these boys and everything you are saying is a bunch is BS. Who Are you to judge what is going on in this little girls life. You are sitting here saying that this is all a fake? I don't know if you've noticed but these boys on every news station, I highly doubt their disappearance is fake. You need to start talking about how to get them back, who might've done it and everything else. NOT about alternatives and lies. Brandy was right, I agree with her all the way."_

_" Thank you for your thoughts. Now we are going to Sara in San Francisco. Sara?"_

_" Hello, Jackie. At first I did agree with you but obviously after Katie's situation I truly believe these boys are now missing. yeah, boys like to party but not to where it led to this."_

_" Interesting, who do you think would do something like this to a famous boy band, nationally at that."_

_" An idiot, that's who. They have absolutely nothing to gain from this. Nothing."_

_" Thank you and now to our last caller until we go to break. Diana from Fresno, Diana?"_

_" Hi Jackie."_

_" What do you think about the BTR fiasco."_

_" I personally am a huge fan and it breaks my heart to find out they're missing."_

_" Being a fan, do you have inside knowledge on who might have wanted to do this?"_

_" Honestly, everyone is going to have haters. But haters to where it led to kidnapping? They must have some serious personal issues. Katie is a sweetheart and back to your statement about her personality. We have no idea what her personality is. She has every right to be angry at the paparazzi and cry if she wants to. We know Kendall, along with the rest of the band love her dearly but saying she is an emotional wreck? That's too far. I'm an emotional wreck over their disappearance, that doesn't mean anything."_

_" Thank you, Diana. We'll be right back."_

" This is absurd" Logan spoke up

"Well at least more people are taking this seriously" Kendall said bitterly.

" They're Just people Kendall. But they do have points, did you hear that Dominic character tell her off on her own show?" Carlos laughed, " That was funny"

" They need to stop judging Katie, this is so stupid." james spoke up

everyone nodded in agreement.

" At least all those people are on our side." Carlos stated

" Yeah, they were totally against what just happened and praised Camille and Jo for what they did! That's something right?" Logan spoke up.

" Good thing too. I don't know what I'd do if they still thought we were at a beach house" James shook his head.

" True, but they said the cops weren't even looking, that they were questioning our family and stuff. Why?" Kendall asked. They all glanced at each other, not knowing.

" Everyone was saying they weren't even doing their jobs so this all on them." Logan spoke up.

" They're cops for darns sake, it's their job! They should be searching for us."

" But where would they start? Maybe questioning them is the best thing to do right now."

" But they can't even mention Hawk." Carlos whispered

" Honestly, Gustavo and them don't even know it is Hawk, it was US reading the demands, not Hawk. For all we know, only us really know who took us. They are probably as lost as everyone else is." Logan spoke rationally.

" Oh yeah..." James whispered

" This is all so stupid" Kendall kicked his cot, making it crooked. The rest of the boys nodded. It was quiet for a while until Logan erupted into another fit of coughs making everyone gather around his cot, totally making them forget about the news.

" You okay?" James bent down.

" Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, for now."

" Turn that Tv off, I don't want to hear anymore bullshit"Kendall announced as she came back on the screen. Carlos complied, picked up the remote and turned it off.

" What happened to you Logan?" James whispered. Honestly, they all needed a distraction from what nonsense they were hearing on the tv.

Everyone looked in Logans direction as he closed his eyes and took a breath.

" Well... as I was being carried out I was shouting, duh. I was thrown into this room, similar to this one except there were chairs instead of cots... I struggled to get back to you guys. I think it was eagle and Sparrow holding down my wrists to the armchair. Falcon was tying my wrists to it. He was right in front of me so.. I kicked him in the balls, causing him to fall."

Carlos started laughing, " You... kicked him in the..." he couldn't stop laughing, causing the others to crack a smile. Logan shook his head playfully, "Yeah."

" So I jumped up, trying to escape again until i got punched in the noggin, knocking the wind outta me. I was so out of it, I didn't even realize I was tied down to the chair. My head started pounding. He said some dumb remark and then tied my feet down as well. Leaving me completely defenseless."

" Assholes.." James muttered.

" Hawk spoke up from his hiding place and left me with him. but.. the weird thing was.. he didn't start right away. It got to the point where I was so confused and hurt I asked him why he didn't start already."

" You wanted him to beat you? Are you stupid?" Kendall interrupted

" At the time, I just wanted to get it over with. My head hurt too much to care. But he said he couldn't. I took that as a red flag and decided to shut my mouth."

" Wait, he couldn't hit you?" Carlos gave a face.

" Apparently, but then he made a conversation. Describing all of our role in the band and what he overheard Hawk say about us. Other than that he has no idea who we are. Beside we're a boy band."

" So he's stupid?"

" I guess.. I wasn't really replying to him, because I would've made some witty comeback. So he mentioned how I wanted to be a doctor and he was all like 'you can't go off adrenaline to save lives'. I was pissed. That's all doctors do. The adrenaline makes them think to help people, I would know"

Everyone nodded, urging him to go on until he started coughing. Kendall started to rub his back till he came to a halt.

" When you're ready" Carlos encouraged.

" Well, then he went silent, kinda scaring me. Then out of nowhere he came over to me and just started hitting me and stuff. Like everywhere. My body hurt so bad guys.."

They all nodded sadly but with faces of anger as well.

" He punched me in the nose alot causing this" he pointed to his face. "My knee was already hurting so he would kick that all the time. It feels broken" he glanced down at it.

" Should we look at it?" James asked

" Just lift up the pants as carefully as you can" Logan whispered, partially wanting to know what his leg looked like.

James slowly rolled up with pants, not ignoring the hisses Logan released from his lips. It angered James knowing this was done to him. He didn't deserve this, none of them did.

Everyone's eyes were on Logan's knee, it was breathtaking.

It was disgusting.

It was discolored.

It needed medical attention.

The list could go on and on about Logan's knee.

Kendall slammed his hands on Logan's cot, stood up and started to pace around.

" Kendall calm down" Carlos jumped up

" Calm down? CALM DOWN? Logan is a mess! People think we aren't missing! Katie is crying! Cops aren't doing their jobs! Gustavo, Kelly and OUR mom is being forced to listen to this idiot! All of this and you want me to CALM DOWN?" he shouted, everything being bottle up over taking him.

" Kendall, just breath" Carlos tried again, knowing he didn't mean to yell at him.

"Okay, I'm breathing, I'm breathing.." he breathed softly.

" I hate to be a downer but... we haven't even been here for a whole day and .." Logan couldn't even finish.

" So much has happened... and it's only day one.." Carlos added in realization.

" With all this emotion and shit, we better get rescued soon before I go nuts " Kendall spoke through clenched teeth, thinking solely on his sister.

" Before all of us go nuts " James confirmed

"Well don't, I don't want you guys handicapped like me.." Logan whispered.

"I won't allow it, for any of you to get hurt, not unless they go through me." Kendall spoke again.

"Kendall, you can't protect us forever, we can protect ourselves. " Carlos whispered, hating to admit it. Kendall inwardly groaned, Carlos of all people is telling him about protection.

"Some job protecting we did, look what happened to Logan " Kendall looked away, avoiding their gazes.

"Which WON'T happen again, right? " James spoke up

"No. No chance any of us will get hurt again, we'll protect eachother at every cost, right? " Kendall confirmed, giving a mini speech.

The three listening boys looked at eachother firmly then back to Kendall.

"Absolutely " Logan said first with James and Carlos adding in as well.

"Good, because we never do anything apart. We're a team and we're gonna stay that way. Even through this. From this point on, we must act as if it was our last. No regrets and make sure it benefits all of us, I'm counting on you guys, so we all can survive and get through this. They've already messed with Logan physically, Carlos' helmet, James train of thought, making him believe this was HIS fault, which it clearly isn't and MY sister, OUR family. We are drawing the line here, I'm done with this bullshit, you in? " Kendall finishes his speech.

* * *

" That Kendall kid is smart" Sparrow thought out loud

" A little too smart, if you ask me" Falcon commented

" Indeed, too smart. He needs to be broken, quickly" Hawk added, sitting in an office chair. He spun around to face his three allies behind him. They were currently watching their guests from the monitor. He was in deep thought.

" What are you thinking Hawk?" Eagle spoke up.

" I'm thinking what you are thinking. Kendall is going to be a problem I can guarantee that right now. He's the most defiant and talks back even more than Logan does." He stood from his chair and began to pace.

" I thought that blow to head would've done the trick when we first took them" Sparrow admitted

" Too bad he has such a hard head" Falcon mocked as Sparrow rolled his eyes.

" Then what do we do?" Eagle wondered.

" He will do anything to protect his friends, he just said that. We could break him like that." Sparrow shrugged.

" No, that would be too easy." Hawk answered, still pacing, thinking.

" WIth that speech, he's going to lash out, remember, as if every act is their last'?" Eagle quoted the blonde.

The room was silent with everyone of the criminals in thought.

" He seemed to get emotional when the news is on." Falcon thought out loud again

" He's got a point" Sparrow pointed at Falcon.

" It seems he is very protective of everyone around him, even people who aren't even with him." Eagle stood up.

" Aren't even around him! That's genius!" Hawk stopped pacing, clasping his hands together.

" Uhm.. what are you talking about?" Falcon stood as well, crossing his arms.

" His family." Hawk replied, smirking

" Aren't we already doing that?"

" Well, we're messing with big time rush. But if we want to rally break the leader of BTR, we'll have to seclude him from everyone, including his little buddies and_ dear little sister_ " Hawk smirked, glancing at his henchman, laughing menacingly, happy with the plan he had just created.

**Okay guys, I know I said i'd update the next day but I kept on editing and rewriting because I wasn't happy but I like this chapter a lot. You see pretty much everybody except the adults like Gustavo and Mrs. Knight.**

**What do you guys think of Katie's attack? Then Jo coming to the rescue? What about the boys' reaction when they saw everything?**

**I find it ironic that the camera Jo yelled at to get away was the same camera Kendall and the boys were watching from. If only they knew right?**

**I'll have more Logan angst and more detail on his injuries in the next chapter since I described his injuries briefly.**

**In other news, is there any specifics that you'd guys like to see?**

**Don't worry, everyone will have some hurting chapter with angst. Especially characters that may surprise you. I have a few tricks up my sleeve I bet you'll never believe when you read them but I want you guys to guess along though!**

**I saw Big Time Dreams Thursday night.. it was a beautiful way to end the show. Truly it was. I was crying tears of joy, what a better way to say goodbye, "who knows what lies ahead for the dream team " and too be honest I cant wait to see where the guys go next. I will always be a Rusher. My favorite part was when Kendall turned around and went "purple" that was adorable. Then the Carlos and Alexa fluff, eeeeek! Too cute. Then James and Lucy finally got together! It was perfect!**

**In personal news, I went to the Summer Break Tour! I had a personal connection with all of them! I touched Carlos' hand, Kendall sang to me (sorta, long story), Logan gave me a high five and James shouted out my sign! It was a blast, I recommended it for anyone! Rusher or not! It truly was an amazing night.**

**If you have Any questions or want to know more about the story, or the show don't be afraid to PM me!**

**Until next time,**

**Alethea13**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

" So you told your daughter nothing as far as it comes to this situation?" an officer questioned Mrs. Knight

" I didn't tell her anything... I didn't want to jump to conclusions and scare her" Mrs. Knight whispered looking down, repeating her answer to what seemed like the 100th time.

" Well then why didn't go tell her once you made the phone call?"

" She ran into the room once she heard the sirens" she huffed, inwardly groaning. Her boys have been missing for 18 hours now. She was doing everything possible from revealing what is really going on. She barely gotten any sleep last night.

After she had received a text from her daughter stating she was leaving, she did everything in her power to get her to stop but cops would not let her leave and said they were looking for her.

She found out through the news that paparazzi had attacked her and Jo had saved her. She felt like the worst mother ever.

She called Jo later that night and apologized and thanked her. Her heart broke even more when Jo told her Katie didn't want to talk to her and that she would be staying with JO tonight and not with her in 2J.

But then again, she has lied to her, she felt like a terrible parent. Of all families why hers? Wasn't she stripped enough from her family? First her husband, then moving to LA, not having any real adult friends anymore, all she had was her children. But her son had his best friends whose she considered her own but there is a difference.

She was almost certain her Katie was starting to get bored, she has seen it. Katie was growing up and she had to accept it but, it's just so hard.

Her son rising to fame and her daughter growing up.

" Mrs. Knight?" the officer snapped her out of her train of thought.

" I'm sorry, yes?" she looked at the police woman.

" Are you okay?"

" Honestly, not at all. I've barely gotten any sleep and.. I just want my family back."

The officer looked like she pitied her, but she didn't want her pity, she wanted her son back.

" I've answered these questions a million times. It's like 9 am and I would really like to be alone." Mrs. Knight continued.

" Okay, I will leave you. But please, don't hesitate to call" she handed the tired mom her card, stood up and showed herself the door.

Mrs. Knight sighed, stood from her orange couch and approached the counter. She remembered coming home very late last night to find even more officers in her home, looking for evidence. The crime didn't happen here so she politely asked them to leave. They eventually did, 3 hours later. Police officers left a mess, a mess for her to clean. She was actually glad they ;left a mess. She spent her coping time, cleaning.

Cleaning calmed her for some reason. It was a minor distraction until she had to enter her sons room at 4am.

* * *

_She opened the door and just glanced. She made her way to his bed, sat down and just observed._

_She decided against cleaning majority of it. She put away everything that she thought the cops would've touched. She left their beds unmade as if they never left._

_Her son's bed was in the back right corner, against the window. With his bedside table on the only open side of the bed. She turned it on, lighting most of the room._

_Her son's area was decent, she taught him well enough to take care of himself. His bed was made, poorly, but it was made. His brick red covers split between smooth and wrinkled. He had a shoe or two sticking out from under the bed, she bent down and placed them under it, out of sight where all the boys shoes went instead of cluttering a small closet. His dresser was vacant but he had some shirts dangling from a drawer or two, so she fixed that too._

_His guitar was at the foot of the bed, chilling. Giving herself a sad smile she lifted the dark wood acoustic, hung it up on the wall above his pillows and grazed her fingers across it. His most prized possession. Katie and herself saved all the money they earned to get it for him. The look on his face on his 15th birthday will always be one of her favorite moments. He's been attached to it since, hardly ever putting it down unless it's his hockey stick._

_Sighing, she took a step or two in front of her was Logan's corner, located in the front right corner of the room_

_Logans bed was parallel to Kendall's, against the wall with the door where she entered. His navy blue comforter and sheets were made as if being inspected by a drill sergeant. Logan's little section was in pristine shape. His area was always the cleanest. His desk was cleared with only a desk lamp, a few stacked medical books and a cup filled with pens and pencils. She was tempted to open his drawers but decided against it, respecting his privacy. She can just picture him now reading his medical books while mindlessly drinking a water bottle._

_Shifting her gaze she found Carlos' bed which was faced vertically in the front left side corner of the room on the other side of the door, across from Logan. His bed was unmade, stating "why make a made he's going to get back into in a few measly hours anyway?" So, his favorite eggplant purple bed set was all wrinkled and messy. His side was completely trashed. She chuckled lightly, picking up empty corn dog wrappers and tossing them in his bedside trash can. Under the spaced out trash was his video camera. He was always making fun videos and posting them on their website and Snoogle pages for their "rushers" and he was really good at it. She picked it up carefully and sat it in his chest at the foot of his bed which also contained home necessities and extra helmets. She chuckled at his chest which was indeed, messy. Just like the rest of his items._

_Moving her direction to the back left hand corner was James' bed area. His bed was against the left wall with his head side against the back wall. Sure enough his drawers were packed neatly as possible claiming "clean clothes equals a clean day." He refuses to make his bed, agreeing completely with his purple loving best friend. So, his forest green blanket and sheets were a giant mess across his bed spread also. But his little table was cluttered with Bearracuda Man Spray. Some even toppled over. She picked them up right side up and straightening them out. His bedside rug was crumpled so she straightened that out also._

_Looking around her son's bedroom again, the window was letting everything in. Going to her sons corner, leaning on his bed, she closes the blinds and curtains ignoring the fact that it was early morning with noone up and about the busy streets of LA yet._

_Being in this room has left the mother silent. She was devastated that they haven't been here in the last 24 hours but yet all these memories in here are good ones. Making the mother smile for the first time since the incident._

_But the smiled vanished creating a sniffle. She sat down on kendalls bed and allowed a tear to fall. She missed them so much._

_Leaning off her sons bed she tripped over his other valuable, his hockey stick. Speaking of hockey, she picked it up and approached the small closet. Instead of fighting over who got to hang what. They decided this would be their "hockey storage room". Opening the door was all of their hockey bags, equipment, gear, sticks and other hockey stuff they absolutely "needed" to bring._

_She tried her hardest to make them all happy. When they first moved in to 2J there were 3 bedrooms. The boys immediately offered to share one room, allowing Katie and herself to have their own. Hesitant, she compromised. The boys would get the largest room, the "master" bedroom per say and her and katie would get the smaller ones. The boys were more than happy to agree. Katie was a tad jealous but agreed it was fair._

_Not being able to control her emotions any longer, she busted into tears. She wants her boy home, all of her boys. She wants her daughter home. But this stupid idiot has tore them all apart. Her makeshift family has been ripped away from her._

_She wants her family back._

* * *

Snapping out of her emotional memory of a few hours earlier, she whipped the tears that have fallen from her face.

"That's it, I'm done sulking" she whispered to herself, standing up. She approached the counter and picked up her cell phone.

She was calling Gustavo, she wants this taken care of once and for all.

For all of their sakes.

* * *

" YOU'RE DOING WHAT? "

Katie rolled her eyes, adjusted her stance, stood tall and repeated her statement, " I'm going to the concert tonight and explaining everything I know to the fans."

" Everything!?" Gustavo yelled again as he began to pace. _What did she know? Does she know about the video he had received yesterday night?_

Growing bored with Gustavo's pacing, Katie slipped off the cream colored gloves that occupied her small fingers and placed them in her bright red peacoat.

Approaching the mirror placed in one of the many rooms in Gustavo's building she observed her outfit. Something she has been doing a lot lately since her brother's disappearance.

Angling herself in the mirror, she adjusted her cream colored beanie back onto the middle of her head. She always had trouble with these hats. They weren't suppose to be made to sit directly on top of your head. But near the back and have it loosely held on. Like where a pony tail would go. There was some secret to keep it there but she didn't know it. She adjusted her bangs and adjusted the beanie, sagging thing on her head to her liking. She loved the hat, but it was pain.

"Gustavo.." she spoke as she straightened her red pea coat.. She saw Gustavo still pacing through the mirror.

" Gustavo.." she tried again but this time fixing her cream scarf that was placed loosely around her neck. She huffed as he ignored her, again.

" GUSTAVO!" she shouted, turning around.

" WHAT?"

" I'm not going to tell them everything I know. Not even that. I'm going to make a plea for them to be released by the idiots who took them. Since, none of you guys or the cops are doing anything about it. I am."

" I AM trying to save them, Katie!" Gustavo bargained, throwing his hands in the air. If only she knew...

" Really?! Like how!" she shouted back

Gustavo stayed quiet, holding his tongue. He knows he's not suppose to tell Katie anything but... they could really use her help. Yes, the great Gustavo is considering the help of a witty 13 year old girl who he has grown to care about more than ever in the last 24 hours.

" I can't do anything... directly, that is" he sighed, making his way to his office.

" What are you talking about_ 'you can't do anything?_" Katie followed the large man, obviously stressed.

" I can't do anything without the police's _'okay'_, okay?" he continued his path.

" That's stupid! You're Gustavo Rocque! You do what you want! Since when do you listen to other people?!" she tried again.

" I listen to the law, and you should too" he stated entering his office feeling a migraine coming on.

"What does the law have to do with wanting my brother back!?"

" Everything" he sighed, sitting down in his chair.

" But-" Katie was cut off by Kelly walking into the office.. looking terrible.

" Anything?" Gustavo's tone changed, Kelly just nodded her head.

Katie stayed silent and observed Kelly's appearance, she looked really bad.. She wasn't in her normal work attire. Nice clothes and silky jackets.

She was wearing jeans, a graphic tee, a baggy jacket and tennis shoes. Something she has never really seen before on Kelly. She seemed so normal. Katie knew Kelly was a person but she was always dressed so serious but lovingly. Not this.

" Kelly... is that Gustavo's jacket?" Katie raised an eyebrow. Since when was Gustavo so nice?

" Actually it is." she confirmed, " Ever since the cops bombarded us last night, I've been so stressed out I wasn't able to go home last night and freshen up. So, I grabbed my back up kit in my car this morning. Gustavo and I have been here all night trying to figure out who took your brother and every else and why." she explained walking around to stand behind Gustavo.

Katie didn't miss how she ignored her comment on the jacket. She just wanted to know if it was Gustavo's and why but, oh well.

" You've been here all night? Where did the cops go?"

" Yeah, all night. We finally got cleared by the cops. I guess they went back to the station and investigating I guess."

" And NOT looking for my brothers? Seriously?"

" I'm sure they are doing everything in their power to find Kendall, sweetie. Things just take time."

" Have they even made a statement!?" Katie shouted, losing her temper with the cops.

" Actually, they are planning on holding a press conference at noon today." Jo walked into the office, holding a cup of coffee.

" Jo? What are you doing here?" Gustavo questioned, all too familiar with Kendall's girlfriend.

" Katie stayed at MY house last night after last night's incident" Jo narrowed her eyes.

" I'm assuming Camille is here also?" Kelly asked softly, knowing the answer.

Jo nodded, " She's in the lounge, calming down. Is everything okay? Katie was yelling" she peered down at the youngest Knight.

" No! Everything is NOT okay!-"

" Katie! Calm down, I just said the cops are releasing a statement later today. You need to take a breath. Did you tell them about what our idea was from last night?" Katie nodded.

" Wait, back up. What do you want to do later today Katie?" Kelly asked, missing it.

" She wants to make a plea to the kidnappers at the pier tonight. Where the dogs were suppose to perform tonight." Gustavo informed her, gritting his teeth, not liking the idea at all.

" What?! Katie have you consulted the cops about this little idea. You probably aren't allowed to do that. What are you going to say?" Kelly sprung into action.

" I've consulted Jo, and I don't care if I'm not allowed. If it's a step closer to getting Kendall and everyone back, I'm willing to do it. Maybe after seeing my plea the kidnappers would let them go!" she bargained.

" But you can't! That's not what they want! That's not how it works!" Gustavo jumped in.

" Then what do they want!" Katie yelled back. Gustavo and Kelly just glanced at eachother. They didn't even know what they wanted. They haven't received anything on whether or not they did everything they wanted accordingly. Or if they'll be able to see the boys again.

" They have what they want" Jo whispered

" I'm making my plea whether you like it or not!" Katie started again.

" What does your mother have to say about this?" Kelly asked

" I haven't spoken to her" Katie responded.

" Why not?"

" Would you talk to your mother after being led on as if nothing was wrong for hours?"

Kelly shared another glance with Gustavo knowingly, " You should still talk to her, she was probably trying to protect you."

" Protect me from what? Heartbreak? That was going to happen regardless! I'd rather her tell me what's going on than a police officer!" Katie cried

Everyone's heart fell. Katie just wanted comfort from her mother. That's what hurt the most.

" She called me this morning" Gustavo announced

" My mom?"

He nodded, " Yeah, she was distraught, obviously."

" Well, where is she?" Jo asked

" We talked and she is at the police station. She is making the statement at noon today at the press conference. She scheduled it, her idea."

" And she's doing it WITHOUT ME. This is what I'm talking about! Why is she ignoring me... I understand Kendall and them are missing but I'm not missing either..."

" Well you didn't go home last night, you were mad at her." Jo reasoned, " This isn't all her fault ya know."

" I didn't think she'd go home! I mean Kelly and Gustavo stayed here all night! How was I suppose to know!"

" Why are you so stubborn?" Jo shook her head. Both of the Knight women were at fault here, but both of them were doing things making the other feel unwanted... Gosh this is complicated.

Katie rolled her eyes, " I'm making my statement tonight and that's final" she stormed out.

Jo let out a huff of annoyance and sympathy, " How did last night go?"

" Well, we were cleared as innocent. The cops had to sweep everything, Griffin went so red he had to leave and we still have nothing. No leads, no evidence no nothing." Kelly summarized.

" I'm guessing that wasn't the worst of it."

" You have no idea." Gustavo shook his head remembering the video... the dogs' faces.

' I'm going to go see if Katie is okay. We'll be back by noon for the press conference." Jo bid goodbye and left his office.

Kelly walked over and shut the door, " Remember when I said nothing new?"

Gustavo nodded, " Yeah? Why?"

" I lied," she rummaged through Gustavo's jacket pocket, " This was left on the hood of my car when I went to change earlier." she held up another envelope.

Gustavo's eyes grew wide, " Have you watched it?"

She shook her head, " I thought it would be better if we saw it together.. Who knows who and what is going to be in this video." she whispered.

He motioned her to bring it over. She placed it on his desk and slid it forward.

After removing it from the envelope and placing it the hard drive, both Kelly and Gustavo held their breath.

" Well, here goes nothing" Gustavo whispered before hitting play.

* * *

LAST NIGHT

Shortly following Kendall's speech, all four boys made a pack, a promise if you will. TO protect each other, no matter the cost. And all four boys' eyes were now filled with determination, determination to escape, determination to go back home.

Despite the fact that they were given no food they pulled through, taking shifts during the night, James taking the first watch.

His eyes were peeled open, one of the causes due to the fact that the bright light that lit their room was still on. He looked over to his left at Carlos' and Logan's sleeping forms. He had no idea how they were able to sleep with this strong ass light on.

He watched their chests rise and fall repeatedly before Logan's started to shutter. He rose quickly, ready to act if he started another coughing fit. Realizing he wasn't going to have one he calmed down a bit but still approached him.

Logan laid on his back since he couldn't really sleep on his side without hurting his battered knee. His blood boiled noticing the blood seeping through his jeans continuously. It wasn't heavy but it was noted.

He wanted to beat the hell out of whoever did it. What was killing him was that he had no chance either. They would never give him a fair fight. They would either gang up on him or find some way to cheat and that drove him nuts.

Being in this room made him nuts.

He wanted to scream,

He wanted to cry,

He wanted to show every emotion but it just wouldn't help in this situation.

He wanted people to look for them.

He wished those stupid news station would stop spitting lies.

He wished he could be laying in his bed right now.

He wished this never happened.

Glancing down at Logan again, satisfied with his normal rising and falling of his chest he left him alone. But he did kneel by his bedside, unable to remove his eyes from his bruises.

The stained blood on his nose and upper lip which he wiped away earlier. The black eye which by now has swollen his eye shut. The bruising on his ribs that is bound of hurt a lot more than he is leading on.

His attention was back on his knee. He just had to look at it again, he was so angry and upset last time he only saw purple. He had to see it this time, like really see. He needed to know, he just had too.

He doesn't understand the urge to look at it so bad.

The guilt?

The curiosity?

The feeling of being the big brother?

Of course Kendall was the one they all looked up to but everyone looked up to him when it came to brute strength.

Everyone went to Kendall when they felt lost.

Everyone went to Logan when they needed help

Everyone went to Carlos when they needed a laugh

Everyone went to him when they needed comfort

That's just how they worked, he could be this huge Teddy Bear and other times he's just the Dangerous Bear

The problem is whether or not when to be what bear.

Gathering all the courage he could muster he reached his hand out and grazed the bottom of his pants leg. Glancing up at Logan, second guessing himself. Did he really want to invade Logan's privacy for his own curiosity?

He slowly removed his hand from Logans jeans and put his head in his hands, rubbing his face.

"You're gonna be okay" he whispered, " You gotta be okay... You're suppose to heal people from tragedies.. not the one that needs healing..." he shook his head at the wannabe Doctor he was grateful to be alive after the attack he was sure a brutal attack.

After observing his hurting brother a moment longer he stood up from his kneeling position and directed his attention to his oldest brother but also the smallest.

Carlos looked like he was fine, sleeping like a log. He will always be the kid at heart, regardless of him being the oldest of the bunch. He'll have to watch over him just because of his child like ways. He's also the most emotional too. Before going to sit back on his cot, he saw something under Carlos' "bed".

Bending down to see what it is, it's the smashed pieces of Carlos' helmet. His face softened, he should've realized that he'd want the smashed helmet as close to him as possible.

Shaking his head sympathetically, he stood and began to pace around their "room" simply because he had nothing better to do.

He heard shuffling and shot his head all around the room until he saw Kendall's adjusting form, like he wasn't even asleep in the first place.

He furrowed his eyebrows, he was keeping watch, so why was Kendall awake?

" Kendall?" he whispered from curiosity.

Kendall mentally slapped himself in the face, he knew he shouldn't have shifted. James was smart, he would've picked up on it, which he did. He laid still, hoping James would buy that he just shifted in his sleep.

James rolled his eyes, just by Kendall's body position he knew he was awake, " Kendall, I know you're awake" he groaned

Kendall sighed, giving up and sat upright.

" Why are you up? I was taking first watch?"

" I know.. I just... I couldn't.." he was scrambling for the right words to say. He trusted James taking first watch he just wanted to be awake also. And because he couldn't sleep, how could he?"

James seemed to understand Kendalls unspoken message, nodding his head, " Couldn't sleep?"

" Would you?"

James knew for a fact that if he didn't take the first shift, he wouldn't sleep either. He sees where Kendall is coming from.

" No, I'd probably be up, like you" he admitted honestly.

There was a calm silence between the two. Both of them glancing at their sleeping friends occasionally before James decided to speak once again.

" You should be sleeping ya know, we should take advantage while we can."

" Would you have woken me for my shift?" Kendall countered, knowing that he wouldn't, smirking when James didn't answer.

" Still." James shook his head.

Kendall shook his head smiling inwardly, " How you holding up? Looked like you wanted to kill earlier"

James released a small smile, " Yeah, I mean, wouldn't you? What they did to Logan... that's.. that's not" he shook his head, " Noone should go through that, but the question is, how are YOU holding up? With katie and all.."

Kendall looked down, " Honestly, she's the reason I can't sleep. Ya know, aside that were being held as Hostages" he glared at the camera with venom. " I just wonder how she's holding up with the attack and all..."

" I'm sure Jo, Camille and even Jett are taking care of her as we speak."

Kendall gave a small nod, knowing that's exactly what Jo would be doing, " You do know that NONE of this is directly your fault right?" Kendall changed the subject. If he started talking about Katie, he'd start crying and he was NOT going to cry, he was done giving Hawk what he wanted.

" Yeah but I can't help but feel guilty.." James answered softly, a pain entering his chest.

" Guilty of what? Not signing with Hawk? Being with your buds, where you belong?" Kendall peered.

" I mean, if I did, none of us would be here right now."

" You know what else?" James just looked at him, waiting, " Big Time Rush would cease to exist."

" You would've replaced me, you were going to." he countered

Kendall shrugged his shoulders, " No one can replace James Diamond and we didn't. After we held audition, no one just... fit. SO we didn't, we tried as a trio and that was a bust... but thankfully, you showed up just in time. Because honestly, I have no idea what would've happened."

James now felt like an asshole, he was stupid to believe they really wanted to replace him. He shook his head, " yeah, well.. If I just made Hawk happy, none of us would be here" he repeated.

" But you wouldn't be happy..." Kendall whispered.

James looked up and saw Kendall looking down, he was right, like usual but he was still shocked nonetheless.

" I wouldn't be but-"

" But what, James?" Kendall shot his head up, " We wouldn't be here? So what, we are here now and we are here together and we are going to leave, TOGETHER. Get that through your skull okay? I'm sure even if you did sign with Hawk he was going to destroy us while we were already down am I right?"

Kendall took James' silence as a yes, " This was bound to happen eventually and he isn't going to win..." Kendall softened after his rant, " Do you understand me, James? None of this is your fault, ever"

James and Kendall shared a glance before James made a small smile, " Thanks, Kendall."

Kendall smiled in relief, " No problem bro, that's why I'm here"

The two remained in a comfortable silence after clearing the air on the past. During the silence, James was now regretting taking the first shift, sorta. He felt a yawn coming on, trying to hold it in, he yawned inside his mouth... bad idea.

James started coughing slightly gaining Kendall's attention from the ceiling.

" You okay?" he whispered turning his head.

" Yeah, just yawned inside my mouth, no biggie."

Kendall slightly chuckled, he was glad he got James to snap out of it, he was back. " As long as you aren't dying.." he froze and sat up, remembering Logan's state.. bad choice of words.

" He's fine" James noticed immediately.

"Okay, just worried ya know?"

James nodded his head, yawning again.

" Good night James." Kendall stating, noticing the frequent yawns.

" But-"

Kendall held up his hand, " Good night James" he repeated.

Reluctantly, James laid down on his uncomfortable green cot and attempted to find sleep which came surprisingly quick.

After making sure James was truly asleep, Kendall decided to sit on his cot. Adjusting his position, he leaned back against the wall with his feet out before him, facing everyone in the room. He isn't able to sleep, he just isn't, he can't.

He sat there and just stared out into space.

* * *

MORNING

Carlos was the first to wake up from his "sleep". He had this terrible dream that they were all kidnapped and held for ransom...

After adjusting eyes and looking around, it was no dream. Sighing, his rose from his cot, stretching. His stomach started rumbling and he looked down to it, he hasn't eaten since their interrupted corn dog meal yesterday...

Would Hawk feed them? He had to at least give them water right?

Trying to get his mind off of food he looked around at his friends' sleeping forms around him. Logan's position hasn't changed, still on his back with some uneven breaths every now and then. He knew enough to not wake him, let him sleep as much as possible, he didn't want him to feel any more pain from the beating he got...

After seeing Logan's unconscious body yesterday, he never felt more scared but determined at the same time.

Logan was a small guy, like himself. Them small guys had to stick together. He crossed and knelt beside Logan's sleeping form, observing.

_Oh Logie..._

Standing up, he turned his body and saw James' overly sized body on his small cot. He chuckled slightly as James' feet hang off the bottom of it since he's such a large dude. In width and length having muscle and being the tallest of them all. He lifted his feet as subtly as possible, bent his knees to where all of him was on the cot.

Looking at the last member, his face changed. Kendall looked like he was having a nightmare, uncomfortably as well.

He was sitting upright, one. And two, Carlos couldn't help but wonder if he stayed up all night. Realizing Kendall was now slightly jerking he sprung into action.

Bending down to him he put a hand on his shoulder, " Kendall?" he whispered. " Kendall, you gotta wake up" he tried again.

Kendall's eyes shot open, bloodshot. Panting heavy, " Carlos?"

" Yeah buddy, you were having a nightmare.."

" Did I wake you?"

He shook his head, "I've been up for a good minute, are you okay?"

Kendall stayed silent, debating on explaining his night terror to the most sensitive of them.

" No.."

" Do you wnt to talk about it?"

He took a breath, " Katie died, you died, everyone died.." he was staring off into space, remembering vividly how Hawk had slit James' throat, how he was tied to chair, forced to watch it all... not being able to get Katie's screams out of his head.

" Kendall..." Carlos whimpered, " We're all here bud, no one has died, noone's gonna die."

" I know.." Kendall shook his head, " I guess it's just the fear and anxiety from everything."

" Have you been up all night?" Carlos changed the subject

He shrugged, " You could say that"

Carlos shoook his head, " You need to sleep, for real."

" Yeah and have another nightmare? No thank you" he said a little harsher than intended.

Carlos blew it off and nodded in understanding as he stood upright from his kneeling position.

" What about you?"

" Honestly? Poorly but it was something" Carlos leaned up against the wall.

Kendall nodded again, " How are you dealing with all of this?"

Carlos paused, thinking... " I guess I'm still in shock ya know? I don't think it's hit me yet.."

" Well this is definitely real.." Kendall said glumly

" I know-" Carlos was cut off my James' feet falling off the cot again causing them both to jerk their head.

Carlos shook his head and repeated what he did earlier.

" He's too big for the thing isn't he?"

Carlos nodded, " He's gonna whine like a bitch saying how bad his sleep was."

Kendall chuckled," Got that right"

" What time do you think it is?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea"

Their attention was taken away when angry footsteps were heard outside of their steel door. Carlos and Kendall shared a worried glance.

Springing into action, Carlos immediately shook James, " James!" he whispered loudly.

" James! Wake up! Come on buddy wake up! They're coming!"

James shot up once he heard _'they're coming'_. Mostly out of fear for his friends he ignored his still fuzzy limbs and stood.

" What's going on?" his voice was hoarse from the wake up call.

" We think they're coming" Carlos informed quickly as he joined Kendall in trying to wake Logan.

Their attempts were stopped by the door swinging open.

All three boys froze, not daring to turn around to face whoever was there, they were obviously pissed.

Being the most alert, Carlos slowly turned around to see Hawk himself with all of his accomplices.

His mouth ran dry, not knowing if he should say something.

"Good morning" Hawk said a little too nicely for Carlos' liking.

James and Kendall still haven't turned around, ignored his wake up call and lifted a very tired Logan to a sitting position trying to cease his hisses.

Logan was so confused, he was sleeping, somewhat peacefully when he's suddenly being shaken awake.

His head was spinning so much he barely realized he was sitting up and leaning against the wall behind him with everyone standing infront of him.

" Wha..?" he muttered still adjusting to the light.

" Shh, don't talk" someone whispered in his ear.. he believed it was James.

He heard people talking, a conversation even. But what was making him annoyed was that he was so out of it, he couldn't make out who was talking or what was being talked about.

He was brought out of his trance by the sound of yelling. Gaining his eyesight, he saw Kendall and.. Hawk!?

When did he get here?

Why is he here?

What's going on?

" You know, it's polite to say good morning back when someone speaks to you." Hawk mocked

Kendall rolled his eyes before turning around once James lifted a very out of it Logan upright.

No one spoke to Hawk.

" YOU WILL SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TOO!" he shouted causing all of them to jump, gathering Logan's attention.

Hawk shrugged his shoulders and looked back to his henchmen, " I bet you'll want to talk after I tell you this."

The boys remained silent with deadly glares that Hawk wasn't bothered by.

" We're making another video to Gustavo!" Hawk said cheerily, but still, noone spoke.

Carlos didn't know why Kendall hasn't blown up yet, he's usually in an argument with Gustavo by now but then again... this isn't Gustavo.

Kendall knew their mute voices was starting to piss Hawk off but he still kept his glare, holding his ground.

Hawk brushed off the silence and continued, " Okay then, I imagine you guys would be happy to speak to your producer again but I guess not." he started to walk around the room.

" In other news, the cops will be releasing a statement today with Mrs. Knight" he said casually, not missing how Kendall stiffened.

" Ohh" he said in an octave higher, " So you are listening after all. Good, now that I have your attention" he glanced at Kendall, " We will be sending a message to your dear mother and we are going to tell her what to say at this press conference"

Kendall was two seconds away from marching up to Hawk and punching him in the face. But remembering his pack with his brothers the night before, he needed to act to benefit_ all_ of them. Trying to stay calm as much as he can, he looked at James for silent support.

James caught Kendall's glance and was as angry as he was. Aren't they putting Mama Knight through enough?

Gaining courage, he was the first to speak, " Why does it matter?... What she says, I mean?"

" Oh it doesn't. I could care less on what she has to say to the people listening to her pathetic plea."

" Then why are telling her what say?" Carlos spoke up, noticing Kendall's very, _very,_ still form.

" I thought it would be fun for Kendall." Hawk said casually once again while standing beside Eagle.

"_ Fun?_" Kendall spoke up lowly, " How on Earth is that _fun_? Our definitions of fun are _very_ different"

Hawk shrugged his shoulders, noticing how the smarty pants hasn't said a word, " How are you Logan? Feeling better I assume?"

Kendall removed himself from blocking Logan off, looking at him.

Logan scoffed in response.

" I'll take that as a yes. Shall we get started?"

No one moved a muscle, Hawk rolled his eyes. He knew they were going to be stubborn but not _this_ stubborn.

" Either cooperate or I'll cooperate for you." he said bluntly but to no avail, no one moved.

" My patience is runny very thin, I suggest you listen to me " Hawk spat.

The guys looked at eachother, as if having a mental conversation.

" No" Carlos spoke up, ignoring his friends faces

" No?"

" If you don't care what Mrs. Knight has to say then just let her be! There is absolutely no point!" he cried. The other guys glanced at eachother, understanding but Carlos was being an idiot right now, no matter how much they hated Hawk.

" And don't say because it's fun!" Carlos spoke up again.

Hawk looked at Carlos, amused. He didn't miss the confused faces of the band when he smiled.

" Ya know, you guys surprise me everyday. I would've thought Kendall would've gone on a rampage by now but Logan did. Interesting. I'm also shocked at how James is being so cool about everything, hasn't talked back once or even gone against me but Carlos has. I must have you guys all wrong. Logan the back talker, Carlos the defiant one, James the careless one and Kendall" he got in his face, " the _wimp_"

Kendall lost it, first he wanted to mess with his mother, now this? Uh uh, he swung his fist and collided it with Hawk's left jaw nicely. Two seconds later, Eagle and Falcon tackled Kendall to the ground, wrestling him.

Hawk actually started laughing, which caused the gathering of the remaining three members of the band to look at him.

After glancing at Hawk, James dove into the brawl happening between the two monkeys and Kendall. Kendall was losing, being on the bottom, receiving punches left and right most likely to have major bruising later.

Falcon felt something on his back, James. Standing abruptly he spun around and received a punch to the jaw, which didn't faze him. He then pushed James to the ground then started kicking in profusely.

Kendall was starting to regret punching Hawk in the face, he was definitely feeling it as Eagle was sending unbelievable pain to his midsection.

he wouldn't just give up, oh no. Not when everyone is in the room as well. he was partially glad James interfered and got Falcon off of him. But that also meant James was in a fight as well which wasn't good.

Carlos joined in James' and Falcon's brawl the second Falcon kicked James. He jumped onto the dark mans back, attempting to choke him. Falcon grabbed Carlos from behind him and threw him over his head and onto James who grunted by the weight.

He lifted carlos from the ground and threw him across the room, causing him the land awkwardly on the side of Kendall's cot. Carlos landed sideways, side first onto the poles of the cot. He laid there for a moment to catch his breath before regaining himself.

Falcon regained his attention to James who was gasping on the floor. Seeing the opportunity, he grabbed James' right foot and lifted it, turning it.

Carlos was lifted by Sparrow, who was oddly enough, unamused. Sparrow, in one swift moment, lifted Carlos from the ground, kneed him in his lower gut and had Carlos gasping for breath.

Realizing he wasn't going to win this, Kendall shouted, " Stop! Just Stop!" from under Eagle's fists.

Everyone seemed to stop at the loudness from his voice.

James cried out as his foot was on the verge of being broken. But thanks to Kendall's shout, Falcon released his foot and threw it down, causing him the hold in a whimper.

" Just stop.." Kendall repeated realizing his outburst was causing mayhem for all for his friends.

" I'm glad you said something, otherwise Logan here would've been a goner" Hawk spoke up.

Kendall forgot that he missed Logan in the brawl, being now handicapped thanks to his knee.

Hawk had Logan standing in front of him with a knife to his chest, grazing his shirt playfully. Logan was as stiff as a rock with the metal grazing his skin causing goosebumps across his body.

All three boys' bodies were now frozen with fear, fear for Logan's_ life_.

" Let him go" James grunted from his position on the ground, holding his throbbing ankle.

Hawk scoffed, " You would think it's that easy" he jerked Logan's body, purposely, causing Logan to hiss in pain from his knee.

" Stand them up" Hawk ordered. Eagle got Kendall under control, forcing his hand bent behind his back with James putting all his weight on his left foot and Carlos just catching his breath. They were all placed in a horizontal line, aside Logan who Hawk still had in his clutches.

" I'm not stupid, I know you boys made a pack last night. In case you've forgotten, there is a camera in here, credit to Kendall" Hawk motioned towards the camera in the room.

Kendall didn't bother to look at his camera. He couldn't believe he forgot about the camera, Hawk heard and saw _everything._

His speech.

His nightmare.

Everything.

Kendall looked at Logan who refused to look at any of his friends, he was not going to be the weak one. He just focused on keeping a steady breathing technique. He can't face his friends' faces. The pain in his leg helped distract himself and bit his lip.

" I knew this was bound to happen but.. not so early." he shook his head lightly.

" On your knees, now!" Hawk boomed.

Carlos went down immediately, James struggled because of his ankle and Kendall went down with a glare.

" Eagle, video camera. Sparrow, the message, please" Hawk kept his eyes on the boys, still playfully skimming the knife across Logan's torso.

" Now, you will read this or Logan is gonna get it" Hawk threatened as Sparrow handed Kendall the written message. After holding his glare at Hawk, Kendall skimmed the message.

He was NOT reading this to his mother, _no way in hell._

Eagle held up Kendall's phone and pressed record, causing the red LED to appear. Kendall just glared at Hawk, refusing to read the paper.

James and Carlos both looked to their left, wondering why he hasn't starting reading yet.

" Stop." Hawk demanded " Read the paper Kendall" he spat

" No."

" Read. The. Paper." Hawk demanded

" I. Said._ No_." Kendall challenged.

Logan couldn't help but pay attention now, Kendall was challenging Hawk to the fullest. He just silently hoped he wouldn't get hurt because of it.

" Do it. Or else." Hawk continued

" I'm not reading this to my mother" Kendall wasn't backing down.

Carlos and James couldn't help but peer over at what Kendall had in his hands, what was so bad about it? Beside that the situation, what was he being forced to say? Carlos and James shared a worried glance.

Hawk shared a look with each of his henchmen then shrugged, " Very well" Hawk brought the knife up the Logans left bicep and did a nice clean slice across it causing Logan to cry out and them to shout in protest.

" You bastard!" Kendall struggled to stand

James and Carlos followed suit before being forced back on their knees.

Eagle put the phone back in his back pocket, tackled Kendall once again and lifted him over his shoulder with ease.

" Put me down!"

"Kendall!"

" Take him away!" Hawk shouted throwing Logan to the ground beside Carlos

"Logan! Are you okay!?"

" Kendall! Bring him back!" James continued while being held back by Sparrow.

" I'm fine" Logan muttered, clutching his bicep, " Bring him Back!"

Kendall protests were heard as he was carried out of the room until he was out of earshot within the room.

James was shoved on his knees once again, " Bring Kendall back now!"

" Where did you take him!?"

" What are you going to do to him!?"

" **SILENCE!**" Hawk shouted, indeed silencing the teenagers.

" You will read this,_ now_" Hawk demanded throwing the paper down at them while Falcon roughly put Logan into a kneeling position.

James snatched the paper, " Not until you bring Kendall **back!**"

Hawk bent down, grabbed James by his collar and got in his face, " Read the paper, _Jamez_."

" My name is **James**." he glared back

Hawk and James shared a mini glare off, getting pissed off more by the second, he grabbed James by his hair and forced him to stand.

"Stop!" Carlos plead

" Get off of my hair" James spat with venom

" Gladly" Hawk threw him into Sparrow who caught him and forced him onto the wall behind Hawk but in clear view of Logan and Carlos. James hissed in pain from his ankle with another round of throbbing.

" Now read this message, now" Hawk handed the paper to Carlos once again. Cautiously, Carlos picked up the note while Logan kept his eyes on James and Sparrow who was pressed on him.

Logan and Carlos shared a look then they looked at Hawk, waiting.

" Where's Eagle with the phone!?" Hawk shouted

" He took blondie remember?" Falcon reminded

" Fuck, go get the camera Falcon. Sparrow, have fun"

James had no chance to think about what Hawk meant but he was brutally attacked by Sparrows lips onto his. He automatically resisted, keeping his mouth shut tightly, while trying to push him off of him.

Logan's eyes went wide in realization, Sparrow was an offender. And he was offending James and he could do nothing because of his knee.

Carlos was frozen, Hawk just... allowed him... to do that? TO JAMES? Sure James as 'the face' but for the ladies! Come on this was ridiculous!

" Let go of him!" Logan found his voice

James was thankful Logan distracted his assaulter,with one rough push he was able to get Sparrow off of him, for a minute, at least.

Sparrow came right back to him and pushed him against the wall once again.

Before Carlos could stand to get him off, Hawk grabbed his hands and bound them behind his back with a zip tie. Hawk was well aware at Logan's handicap situation and used it to his advantage, he wouldn't be able to get up anyways.

Despite their situation, Logan and Carlos still struggled from their positions in attempts to free James from the assault.

James felt disgusted, he was used to kissing, but not from a man, never from a man, especially someone who has kidnapped him.

He still clamped his mouth shut and pounded his fists against the Asian captor as hard as he could onto him in hopes of being let go.

What made James lose his sanity is when he started to lick him on the mouth, James couldn't help but panic. What if he tried to go further? In front of his friends? His face went beet red in embarrassment.

" Finally, thank you for joining us, Eagle" Hawk announced gathering the two bound boys' attention.

" Where is Kendall?"

"What did you do to him?"

" SHUT UP" Hawk barked, "Eagle, if you may" he gestured to begin. Sparrow released James, much to his relief. He would've wiped his mouth until it went raw but Sparrow was holding his hands together, allowing him no movement with them, leaving the mans salyvia on him. He would've struggled more but he stomped onto his foot, causing him to cry out from his already paining ankle.

James caught Carlos' eyes and saw fear, sorrow and pity. He had to look away, he was embarrassed and ashamed now. He found interest in the door where Kendall was lead out.

Where did they take him?

Is he hurt?

The room was silent.

Hawk was with Eagle, figuring out the camera that got "damaged" in the last five minutes.

Falcon was standing behind Logan and Carlos making sure they stay put in their kneeling positions and James was still being held by Sparrow. He couldn't wait for the second he was released from his grip.

The room was no longer silent when he heard Kendall's shouts.

Everyone's head, including Hawks, whipped to the metal door.

_"Let me out of here! Where are my friends!?"_

" Eagle?"

**"I thought I knocked him out!"**

" We has a harder head than we thought" Falcon spoke up

James, Logan and Carlos all shared a look. He was alive and close they all agreed.

"KENDALL!" they shouted at the same time

Falcon slapped Logan upside the head.

_"James!? Logan! Carlos?"_

" Yell again and I'll slit your throat" Falcon threatened Carlos who gulped.

" WE'RE HERE! HELP!" James answered, Falcon never threatened him, only Carlos. He never thought he'd be screaming for help but here he is, yelling for Kendall.

_"JAMES!"_

Sparrow pushed him up against the wall again and whispered in his ear, "You're cute when you're scared. But yell for him again and I'll make sure you can't talk again" he said with venom dripping.

James eyes widened, this guy was sick out of his mind.

_"JAMES!? ARE YOU HURT? WHERE ARE THE GUYS?"_ Kendall shouted from wherever he was located.

James stayed silent, looking away from Sparrows gaze and got Logan's. He gulped and Logan just shook his head, and looked down. Carlos turned his head towards Hawk, wondering what they were doing. Sure enough they had Kendall's Iphone in their hands, doing something with it. Since he was good with technology, he could sorta make out what they were trying to accomplish.

He could only assume that during Kendall's struggle the phone fell out of his pocket and shattered and they were trying to put it back together. He brought out of his thoughts by another one of Kendall's pleas.

_" James!? Do something! Can you hear me!? Logan!?"_

Carlos felt his heart sink. Kendall must be thinking the worst things right now. We weren't hurt, sorta but they were hurt by his voice. He sounded so worried and panicked.

He caught James' eyes, he knew that look. That was his_ 'I'm about to do something stupid'_ look. He nudged Logan, who was looking down who looked at Carlos questionly.

_" GUYS?! If you hurt them I swear, Hawk! Carlos can you hear me!?"_

Carlos looked at Logan, panicked, he couldn't take it anymore. Kendall's pained voice was killing him. Logan shook his head firmly, knowing it would end in more bruises.

"KENDALL! WE-" James' shout was cut off by Sparrow knocking him unconscious, falling to the ground.

" JAMES!"

_"Carlos! Logan! What happened?! Hawk let me out!" _was heard and several bangs, probably Kendall banging on the door.

" Humph.. Now that this is fixed" Hawk held up Kendall's phone, ignoring Kendall's shouts, " We can send a message!" he said cheerily, clearly fake.

Carlos and Logan shared a glance, gulping.

Kendall was taken away to who knows where, shouting.

And James was now unconscious in front of them.

Logan grabbed the paper in front of Carlos, whose hands were still bound behind his back and uncrumpled it.

_"Guys answer me! Please!"_

He glanced at James' body then Carlos next to him.

He then locked eyes with Hawk, his attitude completely changing once in contact. Full of anger now, pure rage.

" You may begin" Hawk said simply.

Logan looked down and began, not ignoring Kendall's protests in the background, Carlos' silent tears and his hoarse voice.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long! I went to another concert with my best friend a few days ago which had me out of the house literally ALL day, then I had to come home and pack to leave to visit my grandparents who I haven't seen in forever so I spent four days with them. Since they're old school, they have no internet or anything so I was typing majority of it through my phone which is extremely difficult because it killed my battery immensely.**

**BUT I was determined to write... not only because I was bored out of my mind but I enjoy writing!**

**In other news, When i was describing the BTR boys' bedroom i tried to stay true to the boys themselves such as their favorite colors. In many interviews they've mentioned their favorite colors so I believe the colors I mentioned for their bed sets are as accurate as possible. Aside Kendalls, his favorite color is green but I already typed James' color as green so I used red because he looks good in red so it kinda fit. I also tried to stay true to their true intentions as well, such as Carlos' video camera which he does in real life BUT he is the most organized of the group but his character is considered the messiest so I was kinda torn. That's why some things are true but others are characterized. Like Kendall's side, even though he is extremely messy in real life I crossed him as 'just right' but a little on the messy side. Same thing with his guitar, he really did receive his first guitar at the age of fifteen but I also included his hockey stick due to the character.**

**I kinda feel bad for doing that to James but, I felt like another video with the same threats was getting old, so I had to spice it up. SORRY! I personally don't like writing slash because I find it awkward but I hope it was enough. Nothing against them or anything! I support it but I just can't write it for some reason... I hope that didn't offend anybody. D:**

**What do you think is going to happen to Kendall? And Katie's little announcement? Mama Knight's press conference? The MESSAGE? Tell me what you think!**

**Oh my gosh, I just realized how Evil I am with this ending, I couldn't help it, I'm sorry! I honestly hate cliff hangers but they're just so fun! LOL**

**Until next time,**

**Alethea13**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

_" Good Morning"_ Logan spoke glumly, "_ It has come to our attention that Mom-ma - Mrs. Knight will be holding a press conference today at noon concerning our disappearance. However, this will not do. Instead, WE will tell you, , what to say instead, which will be starting now..._

**"HAWK! LET ME GO!"** Logan voluntarily shook, ignoring his brother's pleas.

_" Thank you all for coming today but you are wasting your time here. The boys of Big Time Rush are under ..my full care and were sent off for a..a..a vacation. I wanted to apologize for the lies and nationwide panic the last 48 hours. My daughter, Katie, was not informed of this information and I would ask you kindly to leave her out of this, as well as my son's friends..."_ Logan choked up, giving a slight glance at Carlos' still form who was concentrated on James' limp body before them.

**_"What are you doing to my friends, Hawk!? Hurt them I swear I'll kill you!"_**

Logan glanced up to Hawk who shook his head firmly then reluctantly looked back down.

_" The reason I am now telling you this is because I was unaware at how far this would have gone an I apologize and that there is..no.. NO need to continue the search party. The reason I was crying as well as worried was because for a moment, I believed the press, the news and the rumors about my boys going missing but, I received information from the boys saying they were fine and unharmed. They wish they could come home to relieve you all as proof but the surprise vacation is confidential, I am unaware of the location, also. I told them to stay and relax and I would handle the situation, hence this meeting. Thank you all for coming today, for now the air is cleared and my apologies for the misconception of this whole fiasco. I allowed my judgement to be judged by the rumors and again, I'm sorry, But they are fine and well. Thank you all for coming._

**_" Hawk just let them go! Please! Just let them go!... Let me go"_**

_" I hope you get this message about our 'safety'"_ Logan choked, disbelieving what he was reading, as a small tear escaped from the corner of his eye.._ " You will hear from us shortly, goodbye"_ Logan choked as he allowed more tears to fall from his face as the small bleep sounded

* * *

" I can't believe this is what he wants." Kelly whispered, staring at the black screen.

" This doesn't make any sense, he wanted the attention, so he got it. Now he wants us to say it was afterall, a vacation? After the press already assumed that it was indeed, fake.? Why?" Gustavo thought out loud

Kelly simply shrugged her shoulders, " They're worse..."

" I noticed..." Gustavo whispered, remembering how Kendall AND James were missing from the video, leaving the smallest boys on their own.

Logan was worse since the last video they received. He had a black eye, cuts and bruises covering his face, his knee looked downright disgusting, his voice was raspy and hoarse and he was CRYING. What did he ever do to them? He was probably the most innocent because Carlos did have his moments. But Logan was the logical one, he knew when to keep his mouth shut. Or was that just to scare them? Or were they just THAT sick and twisted? Probably all of the above. Gustavo had never seen Logan talk back or disobey him, he kept his head and soothed everyone else's heated tempers, it was plain odd.

Carlos looked fine, but plain terrified, not looking at the camera once, looking beyond the camera. Probably at some ghastly sight that shouldn't been seen, ever. Could it be Kendall and/or James? Was James being hurt secretly before their eyes? And Kendall?

Why wasn't James and Kendall in the video anyways? It was obvious Kendall was elsewhere but why? Kendall was screaming in the video, clearly pissed but desperate also. What happened beforehand? Why did he sound so desperate? What have they done to him? He sounded so hurt, they all looked so hurt, why his dogs? Why HIS boys?

Gustavo felt nothing, his emotions were torn from him in realization but one thing he did realize was, he liked his boys alot more than he led on, like alot.

A sudden rush of anger washed through him, how dare this man hurt HIS boys like this! No one is suppose to go through anything of the such, he wouldn't even wish this on his mortal enemy in prison...Wait a minute..

Gustavo looked over to Kelly who was staring warily at him, " Kelly?"

" Yeah?" she asked hesitantly

" When was Hawk released from prison?" he asked firmly as her eyes widen in shock.

"...Hawk? You think Hawk did this..?" she whispered

" Yes, I do. He's the only one I can think of who CAN. Release date? Do you know?" he asked in all seriousness.

It took a minute but Kelly blinked then awkwardly shuffled through her paperwork from their past court dates. Gustavo waited patiently, which was scaring Kelly immensely, Gustavo was calm... that sounded wrong in her head.

But Gustavo was everything but calm. He was fuming on the inside. Hawk, how could he have not seen this earlier?

" Gustavo?" Kelly waved her hand on front of his face, he shook his head, " Yes? The date?"

" I don't have anything about the trials, it's like they vanished.."

" Vanished? They're nowhere?"

" They could be in my office and such, filed away. I can look if you'd like?"

" Please." he sighed as she made her way to her office nearby, " Kelly", she turned, " Please hurry" she nodded and sped off.

Gustavo just surprises her more and more everyday, he sounded so desperate with his simple plea. And she knew she HAD to find those files because if Gustavo was right and it is indeed Hawk's doings... all hell would break loose. This would push Gustavo to a whole new level of fury.

Completely forgetting about the video, he left his office to search through his own files with new found determination.

* * *

He searched and searched until he swore he looked through every single file ever existed. Also, slipping from his mind, was that Kelly was searching also and that it has been a good hour or so.

Giving a defeated sigh, he sat down in a nearby chair and contemplated his situation.

Either his gut was messing with him from blinded rage for Hawk, or his gut actually meant something.

His mind drifted to his dogs instantly... he hated this.

He hated the scared looks on Logan and Carlos' faces.

He hated how he has no clue where JAmes and Kendall are.

He hates how he saw Logan cry.

He hates the kidnappers.

He hates what they're making them all do.

He hates how he is maliciously pissing everyone off.

He hates how this guy was able to get to his emotions. His BOYS.

He hates how mean and cruel he was to them.

He hates how he feels regret more than anything, he should've treated them better.

And most of all, he hates himself.

For not being able to anything more.

Shaking his head, he reached for the phone, dialed a number but didn't press call. Should he? What if this sole decision screws everything up and gets his boys killed? What if he worsens the situation?

Not noticing his action, a faint voice was already on the other line, worried and confused.

"Gustavo?"

He brought the phone to his ear, took a deep breath and responded.

" Katie? I need your help."

**Awwweee snap, don't yell at me!**

**I have a perfect explanation for why this is so late.**

**1. I got writers block**

**2. BUT i came over it, two days later,**

**3. sadly, i was into a terrible accident that caused the tendons, muscles and tissues to mess up and land me in the hospital for nearly a week.**

**4. when i went home, i was on strict bed rest for another week. (my computer isn't in my bedroom :( )**

**5. when i was healed, school had started up and i'm being overwhelmed with AP and college courses**

**6. I'm also trying to maintain my position on my V school team**

**I am so terribly sorry for being a bad author the last few weeks. But during my injury, I had tons of ideas on how the story will go from here! I can't wait! I'm literally shaking from excitement! hehe**

**I am also going to be trying something new, updating regularly with shorter chapters. I've realized that typing long chapters takes a long time and people tend to drop the story for the wait. So, i will update quicker with smaller chapters, probably one POV based. Such as one chapter all about the boys, then the next about Katie then about the adults, etc. If it doesn't work out then I'll go back to my long chapter ways.**

**Now about the story, I hope you all are still with me and I want to know what YOU think, a review is just a review. I don't need reviews to know if it's good or not, my statistics tell me enough on how many people are reading and ALOT of people are so my feelings aren't necessarily hurt but I still LOVE REVIEWS, so review if you want!**

**Until next time (which will be VERY soon),**

**Alethea13**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Kendall was losing his mind, he's been screaming, shouting, threatening, kicking and making as much noise as possible since he has woken.

Waking up with a major migraine from being knocked out wasn't helping either. He clutched his head after his threat to beat down the door even though he knew he wouldn't be able to but he'd still try.

His head was pounding, like BAD.

He's been here for about 20 minutes since he's woken but he had no sense of time, he could've been asleep for hours. The room being pitch dark wasn't helping his sense of direction either.

His other room was very brightly lit, had a cot and his brothers.

Here he had a pitch black room, he didn't bother roaming the room, slightly afraid of what is within it and none of his brothers.

After blinking profusely and rubbing his temples, he shouted again, " HAWK, JUST TAKE ME BACK!"

Receiving silence he put his back to the door and slid down, landing with a thud. He put his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees while running his clammy fingers through his dirty feeling hair. He stayed like that, catching his breath, hoping his migraine would go away.

Maybe he should've read the message, but how could he?

Lie? To his mom... and everyone who was looking for them?

No, he wanted to be found, but he didn't know he'd be separated from everyone, possibly being hurt because of him.

Hearing them not respond to him was terrifying. Having James pleading for him to help him.

We're here! Help!

Help. He needed help and he couldn't give it to them. James rarely admits, well, pretty much anything, and for him to plea for help just broke Kendall's heart.

James!

Hearing Carlos and Logan's shouts on James' state terrified him. They had to do something for them to speak so in sync. Yeah they did it alot, but right now, it was serious. And he had no idea what was going on because they wouldn't respond to him. Probably being forced to stay quiet by threatening them... bastards.

Logan and Carlos must've been terrified... whatever they did to James, is going to affect all of them, hell. It was affecting him too and he had no idea what happened.

Did he make them still read the message? He hoped not, but that was unlikely. He heard muffled talking during majority of his shouts, so probably.

He hoped his mother wouldn't listen but that was unlikely also. She'd loved him too much to disobey when his life is on the line.

Gosh, he's missed home so much.

His mom,

Katie,

Jo,

2J,

Everything, he just misses everything. But he has a feeling he won't be seeing them very soon which made him very angry. Tightening his grip on his hair, his breath started picking up, quickly and huskily. He stared straight ahead, angry tears about to fall but he refused. He never cried, and he wasn't starting now just because he was alone.

Being alone is a controversial thing. It gives you time to think, alot of it. But Kendall was thinking about the wrong things, he should be focusing on getting out, not what would happen if he didn't.

But being kidnapped, what is your motivation?

Thinking, Kendall automatically thought of the three women who are probably crying their eyes out over his disappearance. He paused his hands going through his hair.

Probably crying their eyes out over his disappearance...

And whoever else, Kelly, Camille, Lucy, his fans...

Finding newfound hope, he stood slowly, stuck his hands out to find a wall and search the room. Searching for anything that could help him get out.

His bruised, dry blooded right hand found one. It was cold so he automatically flinched and reached to touch it again. It felt gross, with a cold, damp substance over it. He was definitely still in the basement with its stone blocks. Taking a deep breath of cold air he stepped forward with his hand guiding him.

"Come on, come on" he muttered to himself

The room must've been small because his hand felt the corner where to walls met already. He slid his hand up and down the corner in search for a wire, if he was being filmed elsewhere, he knew he'd be filmed here, he's alone.

To his dismay, he felt no wire. But he did get a handful of dirt and dust on his hands. Ignoring it he continued to follow the wall. It was a little longer than the first wall, probably a rectangular shaped room he thought, making a mental note.

Before he made it to the other corner, he stumbled. Bending down to investigate he heard a squeak and a little patter of feet.

Great... mice... or rats, fantastic.

"What a wonderful surprise" he finished his thought.

Regaining his posture he found the second corner of the room and repeated his procedure of checking for a wire, nothing.

Frustrated, he wiped his dirt coated hands on his pants and continued only to find no wire on the third corner either.

" Come on, give me something to work with.." he whispered to himself while checking the last wall. He found the door, the cold, steel door. He found bars on this door also, with maybe three bars so his hands could only hold onto, very small. The hallway was dark also so his vision was still close to nothing. Searching for the outlinings of the door he felt something at the bottom where the hinges were located.

" Finally"

He followed the very small wire to the corner he hasn't checked yet, " Figures.." reaching his hand up he indeed, found another small device. He messed with it, trying to take it down, press any buttons but it felt like a simple cylinder the size of his finger. It didn't even have a LED light dignifying if it was on or not, which puzzled him. Maybe it was broken.

Weird but he was keeping his options open.

" Think Kendall... think."

He glanced around of what he could and reproached the door. They had to have left the guys alone by now, maybe they could hear him... maybe.

" Guys?" he said softly trying to see out of the small window. He hated this, he felt like an animal. Being in a small room, with a steel door and a small window. No reply.

" Logan?" he whispered, wondering if Hawk and his posse was nearby... nothing.

" Guys." he repeated, but more sternly.. still nothing.

Maybe they couldn't hear him afterall... " Carlos!?" he yelled, hoping to get a response.

He stayed still when he thought he heard something..

He counted to five in his head and decided to try again, " Carlos?"

* * *

Right after Logan finished reading the vile note, Hawk smiled, " Now. Was that so hard?"

Logan kept his glare as Carlos was dumbstruck.

" Very well" he shrugged then swiftly stepped over James' unconscious body standing in front of the boys.

" You better behave now" he smiled

" Where's Kendall?" Carlos spoke up not looking away from James' body.

Hawk shook him off with a wave of his hand, " None of your concern"

" None of my concern?" he repeated softly, still staring James then scoffed, " You take him away and you think it's none of my concern?" he asked calmly which was scaring Logan.

Carlos has only been this way twice before. Once when he took on the biggest bully of 8th grade and he was sick of being picked on, which in return ended the bully in the hospital. And second when he was nearly arrested which is no longer allowed to be spoken of... ever. SO yeah, Logan was worried, Carlos was gonna snap.

" Well, I'm not going to tell you so it doesn't really matter. You can threaten me all you want. You want to know why?" When Carlos didn't turn to look at him, he continued, " Because they're empty, fake and lifeless, just like you'll be"

And with that, Hawk left, leaving his words ring in the two boys' heads.

After a moment of silence, Logan spoke up warily.." Carlos..?"

"...Yeah?"

" Are you okay?"

"..."

" Carlos..?"

" Do we look okay?"

Logan didn't know how to respond so he stayed silent, contemplating what to say, " No, we don't. But that doesn't mean he needs to know that."

" But he does"

" ... I Know... but we can try and act like he doesn't"

" And what will that do.?"

"... Carlos look at me"

Carlos made no move to look away from James, " Carlos, I'm serious."

Once Logan found Carlos' eyes, he was at loss for words. He couldn't place what was in them. Anger, sadness, hurt, regret, pity...

" Carlos.. we can't let him win"

" But what if he does?"

" But he won't" Logan stated firmly

" But what if HE DOES... what then?"

" BUY HE WON'T CARLOS!"

" How do you know..?" Carlos looked back to James.

" Because..., we're stronger than him." HE stated softly, " He needs three other guys to fight for him, do his dirty work. There is four of us who can carry on our own but we choose NOT too. He's so emotionally unstable he has the need to get revenge over fame. We're so much stronger than him Carlos, you don't even know."

Carlos was silent, taking in what his brother was telling him.

" When will he wake up Loges?" Carlos whispered

Logan approached James' body and took his pulse, " It's normal, so it should be soon. The blow wasn't that hard but it did it's job."

Carlos nodded, " What they did to him.." he shook his head, " That was bad"

" I know, I should've seen the signs"

" What signs?"

" The way he looked at us, I Was so blinded by fear I wasn't able to warn you guys quick enough"

Carlos shook his head, " Logan you can't blame yourself for this, we were all blinded. There was no way of knowing he was a pedophile."

He sighed, " I know.. he just needs to wake up. To make sure how he took it.." Carlos nodded and looked back at James. He scrunched his eyebrows, took the hem of his shirt and wiped his mouth of anything that was left from the disgusting man.

Logan just sat and watched, feeling angry. He just watched as James was attacked by the man. He didn't even try to fight him for James' sake. He just watched his brother get attacked.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a whisper.

" Carlos shh" he stopped Carlos from humming.

" Did you hear that?"

He shook his head curiously.

"Guys...?"

They both looked at eachother wide eyed.

" Was that..?"

" Kendall?" Carlos spoke out loud

"Carlos?" it repeated

Logan and Carlos scrambled to their feet to the door.

" Kendall?" Logan questioned the dark hallway.

" Logan?"

" It's me, Carlos is here too. Where are you?"

They heard him sigh, " I don't really know, someplace dark. Like, reaallyy dark. I can't see anything" he whispered.

" You can't see anything?" Carlos repeated

" Nothing" he whispered back

" That's weird" Logan whispered to himself.

" How so?" Carlos responded.

" Well, we're in a bright ass room and he's in the dark?... Kendall can you see a light? Anywhere?"

" No.. it's pitch black.. why?" he whispered again.

Carlos stared at Logan, waiting also.

" Because, our light is on. If you were close enough, I thought maybe you'd see us."

" Oh... no, I can't see anything.."

" Why Are you whispering?"

" I'm not.."

Carlos and Logan gave eachother a quizzical look, " He must be further away than we thought" Logan whispered

" Where's James?"

" He's uhmm.." Carlos stuttered

" They hit him, he's unconscious." Logan finished

Kendall fists clenched in fury, he's separated from his brothers, he can't see, they hit James and he can't get out. He hit the door in Frustration, " Damn IT!"

" Kendall! Calm down before they hear you!" Logan scolded

" Let em!" he roared as he hit the door again.

" Kendall stop!" he heard Carlos

" Why!?"

" We can't lose you to" Carlos responded... Kendall sighed, deciding to listen to him.

"Okay..Did they make you read the note?" he asked

"...Yeah, it makes no sense" Logan responded quickly.

Kendall clenched his fists again, now there is no chance of them being found if his mom does it.

" They're gonna stop looking for us" Carlos added sadly

" No. They will continue searching" Kendall stated firmly, wishing he could be with them.

" How? Mamma K-"

" They just Will!" he shouted, " They have too" he said calmer.

He spoke again when they didn't respond, " I'd rather her not read it at all."

" What? Why? WHo knows what they'll do if she doesn't do it."

" I don't care what happens to me, as long as she doesn't tell people to stop. I'll take the whole beating, I don't care. I don't want her to read it"

" Kendall you can't-"

" Don't, I've made up my mind."

" But it's not up to you, Kendall" Logan reasoned.

Kendall put his back to the door and slid down it again, " I know, Logan."

* * *

" So, now what?" Eagle asked

" We wait for the press conference" Hawk answered as he took a seat in his plush chair.

" That's it? We wait?" Sparrow added, turning on the TV in the nicely furnished living room above the basement.

" Precisely."

" That's no fun, why can't we have fun or something?" Falcon questioned

Hawk rolled his eyes, " If reads what we tell her, which she will. We can have all the fun we want"

" Then what was the point in telling the media anyway?"

" To raise a panic. People nationally will be talking about the scare for days, thus making their reputation plummet on being these goody to shoes. Then people will question Mrs. KNight's parenting and there are so many outcomes on what the media will do then. Like Child Services might step in, and try to take Kendall Katie away because she is unable to keep tabs on her kids. Big Time Rush would ultimately fall in some way."

Falcon rolled his eyes, " And what about blondie in the basement, he'll throw a fit."

Hawk shrugged, " I don't care what he does. We'll obviously have to break all of them. But he will definitely be the hardest."

" So what do we do about him?" Eagle asked

" We beat him to a pulp" Falcon beamed, cracking his knuckles.

" No, not yet." he stopped Falcon, " We get what he loves most, his weakness"

" And what's that?"

" Who else than the women in his life?"

" His mom? We have to take his mom?" Sparrow whined. Eagle slapped him on the head muttering 'idiot'.

" What time is it?"

" Almost noon, why?"

" Perfect, we have a press conference to watch gentlemen." he stated as he turned the TV on.

" Gosh, those pretty boys are on every news channel.." Falcon muttered, clearly annoyed.

* * *

" Okay Gustavo, I'm here. What do you need help with?" Katie asked warily.

He took a huge sigh, there was no backing out now, " Katie, I need your help finding a file!" he blurted out, changing his mind from telling her everything.

" A file? That's it? You said this was a matter of life or death?"

" It is.. Griffin will kill me if I don't find it" he lied

She eyed him curiously, he was up to something, " WHy didn't you get Kelly then?"

He took a sharp breath, " She is looking to.."

" Mhmm... fine. What is the file about?"

" The file?"

" Yeah, what's the file? Stock market? Sales? Merchandise?"

" Oh.. uhm, actually it's a court date."

" A court date? For whom?"

" Uhm.. Steven Hawk."

" Hawk? From Hawk Records?"

" That's him."

" SO he went to jail after all didn't he?" she smiled, remembering how he... kidnapped her brothers!

Alas, she kept her cool, " Why do you need his court file?"

" Oh.. uhm. Ya know, Griffin, he's nuts"

" Mhmm, nuts. Why are you wasting your time looking for a file and NOT looking for my brothers?" she inquired

" Just help me find it!" he bellowed

" Okay, okay, geez, I'll help you find it" she backed up putting her hands up. " I'll just start over here"

Gustavo nodded nervously, was this the right thing? He didn't tell her but he also hinted about Hawk.

He walked out of the room leaving Katie by herself.

She slipped off her cream gloves again and slid them in her red peacoat just like earlier that morning, feeling deja vu. She took off her peacoat, her cream scarf and her black uggs and sat them on a nearby chair.

"Miners well be comfortable" she whispered to herself as she wiggled her toes in her black starred socks. She tugged at her light washed skinny jeans as she knelt down to the bottom drawer of a file cabinet.

With her delicate fingers she went through files and files in search for HAWK somewhere within them.

After coming up with nothing she went through another drawer and repeated the same cycle. Maybe 20 minutes have gone by and Katie has still come up with nothing about Hawk. She went to go to another file cabinet and her loose, grey shirt with a sparkled star in the middle got snagged onto a corner of it, pulling her backwards.

"Crap" she whispered to herself as she searched for a whole. She gave a sigh of relief when her, somewhat large, loose sweater/shirt didn't have a hole. It was one of her favorite shirts. But maybe her shirt getting snagged was a blessing because her now black, beanie/ sag hat looking thing fell to the ground. Picking up her new black hat, she tried to put it back on the back of her head, she noticed a file. After adjusting her black knitted hat, she bent down and picked it up.

HAWK CASE

"Maybe it was hidden in another file.." she whispered to herself. She got on her knees upon the floor, she opened it. All the papers of the guys' statements, stories and messages were in it. She knew they were kidnapped and weren't harmed but she was still angry that they were fooled so easily.

She read her brothers statement on how they were tricked and tied up to chairs, only to escape thanks to Carlos falling down stairs, getting free. The other three's statements were relatively the same.

Hawk was given a 2 and a 1/3 year sentence. " This happened two years ago? Time flies.." she whispered to herself.

"Hawk got out a month ago.." she read, she looked up, wondering if Gustavo was around. When he wasn't she shut the door and read everything in the file.

After finishing the many papers, she put them all back and closed the file, leaving her to think about what she just took in.

It has to be Hawk.. that's why Gustavo was looking for his file. To know when he was released, if it was possible for him to do this. I HAVE TO TELL MOM!

She jumped up, remembering the press conference she was suppose to attend at the Palm Woods with Jo and her Mom. In a hurry, she slipped on her black uggs, her red peacoat, grabbed her scarf and shoved her gloves in her coat pockets and ran out of the file room with Hawk's file, hoping she wasn't too late.

She dashed past Kelly, " Katie! Where are you going!?"

" To Mom's press conference!" she shouted, not looking back.

" Shit..." Kelly whispered, her eyes, wide. " GUSTAVO!"

Gustavo heard Kelly's shout and immediately came, slightly thinking she was hurt but relieved when she wasn't.

" What Kelly?"

" The Press conference! We Were suppose to tell what to say!" she cried pulling Gustavo by the arm. His eyes widened in realization, " What time is it!?"

" It's 12;10! We have to hurry! We're already late! WHo knows what she has already said!"

Katie pushed the door open, slightly regretting not wearing her scarf and gloves when her face was relished with the bitter September wind. But she kept running towards the Palm Woods, hoping to catch her mom before it ended, she didn't know how long press conferences were but she hoped they were long so she's catch her. She had to tell her that Hawk took them again.

Without looking, she crossed the busy LA streets, nearly getting hit by a car who honked their horns loudly, slamming on the brakes, scaring the girl half to death, but kept running.

" Sorry!" she shouted behind her as she rushed pass LA pedestrians. Eventually, the Palm Woods was in view and she was growing tired, but determined to get to her mom, needing her more than ever right now.

Bursting through the Lobby doors she ran into Jo.

" Katie! There you are! Where have you been! We've been-"

" Jo! There's no time! I think I know who took Kendall! I need mom!" she tried to get out of Jo's hold.

" Katie! Calm down! What? WHo?"

" HAWK!" she shouted, handing her the files and dashing to the meeting room across the elevators.

"KAtie wait!" Jo shouted, following closely behind.

Katie slammed the meeting room doors open, gaining everyone's attention, especially her mothers.

" MOM!"

" KAtie!? What are you doing here?" She asked, stepping off her pedestal, approaching her daughter.

" Mom! I think I know who took Kendall!' she gasped embracing her mother into an embrace.

Mrs. Knight was shocked at the least. Ten minutes ago she was crying to the cameras, asking whoever took her sons to bring them back home and now Katie thinks she knows who took them.

The cameramen and reporters stayed silent, listening intently on the Knight women.

Jo soon walked in a moment later with Camille and Jett behind her, clearly confused. " Jo, what is she talking about?"

" I-I don't know, she ran in and handed me this" she held up Hawks file, all for the cameras to see.

The reporters, tired of being silent, started throwing tons of questions at them, clearly interested. Mrs. Knight walked Katie over to the pedestal where she was previously located with everyone following close behind.

Not even before Katie could a word in, Kelly and Gustavo stormed in, " Wait!' Kelly shouted.

Mrs. Knight left the pedestal and approached them, " Kelly what's going on? Could it be Hawk?"

" i don't know, we were looking for Hawks court file to see when he was to be released because we got this video-"

" You got another video? And you didn't tell me?" she whispered harshly, thanking that no reporters were paying any attention to them at the moment.

" Yes, I'm really sorry. It was Logan and Carlos and they knew about today's press conference and had something that the kidnapper wanted you to say at it but it's too late." she whispered sadly. Mrs. Knight turned to Gustavo, " Explain"

" He wanted you to say they were on vacation and to apologize for the misunderstanding and that searching will no longer be necessary"

" That makes no sense" she cried

" We know" he replied but was interrupted by a cop now taking the mic.

" We have not seen any of this information and WILL be taken into consideration, as of right now, we have no idea if Steven Hawk if a part of this and will be investigated, thank you" the chief of police stated while escorting Katie away, into another room with Jo close behind.

" Hey! Let me go! Hawk took them! I know he did!" Katie cried as the officer was gripping her bicep a tad tightly.

" Hey, let her go! You're hurting her!" Jo cried once they all entered the small room.

The officer was NOT happy, " Why didn't you tell me about this file?" he said while slamming the file angrily onto the table.

" I just found it, I'm sorry, I didn't know" Katie plead.

' Thanks to you, we have rumors and now another panic! The news are going to eat this up! Everything had to go through the police before anything is said publically. What if Hawk is innocent!? You just directed uneed attention to that poor man!"

" POOR MAN! He took my brothers!" katie shouted back.

He gave an angry huff, " Stay here and DON't move" he shut the door leaving them alone.

" Wasn't planning on it" KAtie huffed as she sat down.

" Katie, you should've told police before you told the whole world just now." Camille stated.

" I know but I just have this feeling.."

" But what if you're wrong? I know Hawk took them in the past but what if he didn't" jett tried.

She shook her head, " Read the file" she pushed the file in their direction across the table. The three eyed it, opened it and read.

* * *

"NO! This wasn't how it was suppose to go!" Hawk bellowed as he stood angrily, kicking the glass table.

"That little demon has ruined everything!" he continued

" They didn't say what we wanted" Eagle stormed

" What are we gonna do? People are going to start to question you" Sparrow stated

" I know this!"

" Well, it's a good thing, everything about you AND us are completely gone. We're nowhere in the system. We pay with cash and we're in the country, miles from the nearest town, we should be fine." Eagle answered calmly.

"We have to get rid of her before she spills anything else" she paced with his arms crossed.

Falcon cracked his knuckles, " Consider it done."

Hawk stepped in front of her, " Wait, no. Don't kill her. She could be useful after all."

" How?"

" I know the perfect way to break Kendall. Boys, let's go get us our little Kendall's weakness."

**Hello All! It feels so good updating again! I've missed it and yes I'm feeling better! I like this chapter, things will start picking up once certain, mean events happen. I kinda feel bad for doing this but it's fanfiction and it's not real so it's okay!**

**Tell me what you think will happen!**

**ALso, any suggestions on what I should do? I know what I'm gonna write but I'll also incorporate yalls ideas! Like Kendall in the dark room? When will James wake up and how? How Kelly and Gustavo will react to what they were trying to prevent? The whole world knowing what they were trying to hide? Then Jo, camille and Jett? And where do you think Lucy is? Hehehe**

**I love you all! Review if you want!**

**Until next week,**

**Alethea13**


End file.
